Love is the most powerful magic
by romybook
Summary: End of Volume 4: Dumbledore negated Voldemort's plans, giving him back his teenage soul and body. Tom is 15 and he began his 5th year in Hogwarts, with of course, Harry Potter. Harry, who had just received the task of watching over Tom. Isn't he too young to complete successfully this duty? Are the mistakes of the past doomed to reoccur? Harry is about to discover that.
1. An unexpected waking

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns everything.

Just a moment of silence in honor of the dead actor Richard Griffith who played Harry's uncle Vernon Dursley. May he rest in peace…

Beta: **Mistyluck**

…

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Waking**

_Harry and Tom were standing near each other. Only few feet separated them. They were staring, their hearts beating together. Harry couldn't bear the tension which permeated the room. He had to do something… but Tom's eyes were so captivating. He had only one desire: bury himself in them, which was exactly what he did. As their hearts raced, Harry approached Tom. Slowly. Inexorably. Their lips were so close that their breath mixed. Harry and Tom never stopped looking at one another. They had to be sure. Sure about the other's will. Then, finally, their lips met. Immediately, a shiver ran through their bodies as they became one. The kiss, soft at first, rapidly intensified. Harry couldn't help but reach up and hold Tom's face between his hands. Tom put his arms around Harry's hips, forcing him closer. It wasn't really necessary though, since the kiss was so intense that their arousal had already sky-rocketed. Unaware of the outside world, oblivious to his own fears, Harry began to unbutton Tom's shirt. Tom broke the kiss briefly to stare at Harry. There he saw the spark he was looking for in the eyes of the young man who was about to become his lover. It was what both desired…_

# RING #

In seconds, the piercing sound of the alarm forced Harry out of his dream. His heart was pounding, and it wasn't because of the sudden wake-up call. What an unbelievably real dream…

As he switched off the clock, Harry let out a sigh. He had only arrived at Hogwarts yesterday, and the school year hadn't even started, yet his assignment had already begun. Dumbledore and all his mysteries, nobody would ever be able to understand him. He had met Tom just the day before and he was already dreaming about him. And what a dream…

Harry ran a hand through his hair. First off, why did he dream of that? Sure, Tom was a seductive boy with his bewitching black eyes. But, never, and he meant never, had Harry dreamt about a boy before. He was attracted to girls… at least normally! Besides, he knew who Tom really was. Of course, Dumbledore had told him he shouldn't be prejudiced against the young man, but that was easy for him to say! However, after seeing that dream, his mind seemed to be telling him that as well.

Harry wondered what Dumbledore had dragged him into. He had known Tom for 24 hours and his life was already upside down. Harry was already wondering why he had accepted the task.

He turned his head toward the canopy on his bed. Of course, the answer didn't come to him. Not at all. Obviously, he had to agree to the assignment. After all, the fate of the magic world, of the world in general, rested on his decision. Harry had no choice in the matter. Since his birth, his destiny had been linked to Voldemort's. And so, naturally, Dumbledore gave him the possibility to avoid the resurrection of the Dark Lord. But still, Harry was only fifteen.

**Flash…**

Harry was sitting in Dumbledore's office; the director just in front of him. The professor seemed worried; his eyebrows furrowed, his lips pursed. Harry wondered why the Headmaster had asked for him. Either Dumbledore was about to reprimand him, or he had something to tell him in confidence. No matter what, Harry wanted to be elsewhere. The atmosphere seemed far too serious, and Harry was growing sick of it. Maybe he was just ungrateful. The fact of the matter was he was already stressed. Stressed particularly because of the reproach he expected to receive from his mentor. The Triwizard Tournament had finished two weeks ago and he and Dumbledore hadn't spoken since. The school year was about to end, too. Harry's suitcases were already packed, and in few hours he would be gone. If the Headmaster wanted to reprimand him, it was the probably the best time to do so.

Dumbledore crossed his hands on the desk. He looked at Fawkes for a bit, a spark of pride in his eyes, before turning to the young man before him.

"Harry," said Dumbledore, "The reason why I asked you to come here is really quite important. But, before I tell you anything, I need you to give me your word that nothing will leave this room; that you won't ask questions, nor look for too many answers. I know you are used to sharing everything with your friends and all of your adventures, especially, but that won't be possible this time. I know I can trust you, Harry, and I need you to prove me I'm right to do so."

Harry gave his preposition some serious thought. One thing was certain: he hadn't expected this. After one minute of sitting there in surprise, Harry finally answered.

"Of course, Professor. I swear to you."

"You are going to understand why I asked you that of you just now very soon, but you have to know that I won't be able to explain everything to you otherwise. I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you," answered Harry with a strong voice.

Dumbledore nodded.

"That's good. The matter I want to discuss with you concerns Voldemort."

Immediately, he had Harry's undivided attention.

"This last year, he tried to get back his power. I can't explain to you the ins and outs because it doesn't concern you. The only thing you have to know for certain is that he failed. Professor Snape and I were able to stop him in time, but we had to make a difficult choice about the outcome of his failure."

"You didn't kill him?" asked Harry, astonished.

"That wasn't possible, Harry."

"I don't understand."

"You promised you wouldn't ask questions…"

Harry rolled his eyes at the reminder.

"Anyway, seeing how weak Voldemort was without a physical body, we decided to cast a particular spell on him, a spell which gave him his youth back."

"What do you mean?" Harry all but shouted.

"Voldemort doesn't exist anymore. He is Tom Riddle again."

To say the least, Harry was stunned.

"Here is where you make your entrance. Tom is exactly the same age as you, Harry, and will return to Hogwarts next year. He will need a guide. You, as it just so happens."

"That can't be possible," whispered Harry. "… His guide? … How could you do that to me? … You're giving him a second chance to do all those horrible things again. He will be in full possession of his power."

"Ah, precisely the point Harry: a second chance. A second chance to not to do the same things again, to be different. And you're the one who is going to help him."

"Me? How can I help him? You know perfectly well I can't be anywhere near Voldemort."

"But the thing is, Harry, he won't be Voldemort. He won't even be the same Tom Riddle he was fifty years ago. He will be different. And that's what's important."

"I really can't see how I can help him, though."

"You have already noticed the resemblances between your lives, particularly your childhood, have you not? There are even similarities between your magic. Yes, you are young, but you haven't made the same choices he had at your age. So, therefore, you can show him how to do what you did. You can encourage him towards the Light side. Most importantly of all, you can show him that the past doesn't lay down the foundation of his life. Only his choices do."

Harry was completely speechless. The information Dumbledore was giving him made no sense.

"I wrote you a letter explaining everything to you in detail, but I wanted to tell you the general idea face to face."

"Do I really have any choice?"

"Well, Harry, we always have a choice. Let's just say that I will let you think about this for your holidays. You need to see the implications of whole situation when you make a decision."

"I am only fourteen, Professor. How could you possibly know that I would be a good guide?"

"You won't be the only one to take care of Tom. The professors of Hogwarts will be aware of the situation and they'll be here to help."

Dumbledore paused briefly.

"Besides, Harry, you are the Chose One," he concluded with a wink.

"Don't you think I have enough to handle? Haven't I already suffered through enough ordeals?"

Dumbledore let out a sigh, torn between sadness and hope. Despite his words, Harry was already less virulent towards the idea.

"I know I'm asking a lot of you, Harry. I always have. Believe me, if I could do otherwise, I would. But you are a very extraordinary wizard, Harry, and as any exceptional person, people expect you to do amazing things for them."

Harry rolled his eyes again. He didn't have any other objections. Likewise, as Dumbledore had said earlier, he already saw the importance of the task. Even if he would have preferred that it be somebody else's job.

Harry let out a sigh.

"Where is Tom now?"

"I can't tell you that. Just so you know, the spell we casted needs some adjustments, which he will receive before the start of the school year…"

Harry nodded and Dumbledore took advantage of his agreement to give him the letter.

"If you don't have any other questions, I think you should go now. I'm sorry to have to urge you out, but, seeing as this is the last day of the year, I have other obligations which I need to attend to."

Without thinking, Harry stood up. He said goodbye to Dumbledore with a nod of his head and went down the stairs.

Harry was completely lost. Lost in his head. Lost in his thoughts.

The earful he was expecting hadn't come. Now he would have preferred being reprimanded. Instead, Dumbledore had just given him another burden. Holidays were supposed to be relaxing and stress free. But, apparently, that rule did not include Harry. Never Harry. Since this was to be his first true holidays spent with Sirius, he would have preferred to be free of these heavy thoughts and obligations. Unfortunately, he was forced to hide more important stuff from the people he cared about. It was like this all the time, or so it seemed at least.

Of course, it was an honor to have Dumbledore's trust, but maybe he shouldn't have given this task to Harry. He had only two months to prepare for this duty which would change his life. And not only his…

**…back**

As usual in these situations, the young man began to dream about a world where he wasn't Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Where he wouldn't have felt the hopes of an entire population resting on his shoulders. If only he could have been a teenager like any other: normal. A teenager without this damned scar. A teenager who would still have his parents…

Quickly, Harry dried the tears which had formed in the corners of his eyes. They were tears of rage, of course. In the next bed over, Neville was waking up. He has arrived the day before as well. Even if Neville wasn't the teasing type of guy, Harry had to stop crying because, above all else, there was one thing Harry hated the most: to show his weaknesses. Merlin knows how many he had, though…

On second thought, Harry didn't want to talk with his roommate. As Neville began moving in the dormitory, Harry stayed in the cocoon of his bed; the curtains hiding him. Quietly, he grabbed a parchment and a quill off his bedside table and began to write. Even if Dumbledore had prevented him from speaking about Tom with his family name of Riddle, his godfather knew that something was up inside the walls of Hogwarts. Sirius wasn't born yesterday. Besides, he knew that his godson had the gift of getting into trouble. Preventing Tom Riddle from becoming Lord Voldemort again was just one. Anyway, Harry had decided to not contradict Sirius. Actually, he was kind of reassured by his godfather's concern. It seemed he was the only one who was…

Even if he had to stay mysterious in his letters, Sirius had made him swear to write every day. So, to keep his word, Harry set to work.

"_Dear Padfoot,_

_I've only been away from Grimmauld Place for one day and I already miss you. As you probably know, there aren't very many people at school right now. The calm and quiet is very nice though. As I told you earlier, I'm a little scared about tomorrow. It is the end of holidays and everyone's insouciance._

_The only spark of light in my day was my meeting with a charming boy named Tom Gaunt. He is from Slytherin. I'll stop you right here and now, I know what you are going to say… You just have to trust me on this one._

_Good luck on your searches. Don't tear you-know-who's guts out … Well, maybe you can put him out of harm's way for few weeks. Then I would have one less class._

_Lots of Kisses,_

_Harry._"

Sealing the parchment so that Sirius would be the only one who could open it, Harry checked to see if the coast was clear. Neville had now finished his shower and he was getting ready. As soon as he had finished dressing, he left the dormitory and Harry took advantage of his absence to get up. Sitting next to the window, he called Hedwig. After a while, the owl arrived on the ledge a few feet away from him. Harry stroked her and Hedwig, as usual, nipped his ear affectionately. Quickly, Harry tied the letter onto her right claw and gave her an Owl Treat. In one flap of her wings, Hedwig was gone. Harry watched her for a while until she disappeared in the clouds. After a time, he stood again and, gathering his courage, he grabbed his clothes and walked to the showers.

After half an hour of pondering under the warm water, Harry was ready to go to the Great Hall and face the morning.

The Gryffindor Common Room was empty, as Harry had expected. Once he had crossed, he walked through the painting of the Fat Lady, who, for once, was quiet. He took the crazy staircases of Hogwarts down to the Entrance Hall. As he had said to Sirius, the school was practically empty, for which he was quite grateful. There were only a few students who had the right to arrive before the Sorting Ceremony, mainly because they really needed a good reason to do so. Dumbledore's assignment was one example. The emergency hospitalization of your guardian was another, in Neville's case.

Harry wasn't upset by this peaceful calm. He knew perfectly well that by tomorrow he would be surrounded by his peers once again. During the holidays, he had had the chance to zone out with Sirius, but now he had to come back to earth. Rival to Cedric Diggory, he was one of the two winners of the Triwizard Tournament. The cup had promised eternal glory to the winner, but it rather resembled an eternal hell for Harry. He should have been treated like a hero, as Cedric was. Except Harry was precisely that, Harry. All of last year, his peers had considered him a liar, a traitor, and an outsider. Nobody had expected him to win; nobody had wanted him to. Dumbledore warned him, but Harry hadn't listened, and today he was going to pay the price. Harry had already accepted people ignoring him, but now he would be treated like a leper. After all, he was the one who prevented Hogwarts from having a winner. For some unknown reason, the Tournament had been cancelled at the last minute. There was no winner. Officially, the cause was the 'mistake of the procedure in the choice of four candidates instead of three', but everybody thought it was Harry's fault. And if this wasn't enough, not only had the decision of the winner been cancelled, the Tournament had been proscribed until further notice. Needless to say, lots of people had made a scandal out of it. But, since that hadn't changed anything, they needed to find a person whom they could claim was responsible for the cancellation, and Harry was the most appropriate candidate. It was always Harry…

Busy with these dark thoughts, Harry finally arrived at the Great Hall. Neville was sitting at the professors' table, having his breakfast. A few teachers were there as well, reading their own copies of the Daily Prophet. Harry didn't even want to know what the front page was. No, he definitely preferred to observe the people sitting around the table.

Alone on the right of the great table, there he was. Harry saw him immediately. Actually, he was looking for him; wanted to see him, but he also feared their encounter. Since he was only a few meters away from the table, Tom finally decided to turn around.

The two boys were sizing each other up. Harry couldn't help but blush as remembered his dream. Tom only raised an eyebrow. Harry didn't know what he was waiting for, but the thing was, as soon as Tom saw him, the other boy had frowned.

In one quick and elegant motion of his head, Tom indicated that Harry in the chair next to him. Finally, Harry's brain began to function again. Obediently, he went over to Tom. He sat in silence. Immediately, all the things he needed for his breakfast appeared. Harry gave a tiny smile of satisfaction. There weren't only disadvantages to being back at Hogwarts.

Tom was still quiet. He was waiting for Harry to face him. Again.

As soon as he did, Tom didn't hesitate.

"Why did you blush when you saw me?"

Obviously, he was the type of guy who got right to the point.

Needless to say, Harry blushed harder. He cleared his throat, ready to speak.

There was only one problem: he had no idea about what he was going to say.

…

To Be Continued with

**Chapter 2: The Sorting Day**

**Please review…**

**Thank You!**


	2. The Sorting Day

**Disclaimer by MistyLuck** (my dear Beta): Romybook doesn't own Harry Potter, and she probably won't unless she falls into a giant pool of money in the near future. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Enjoy~!**

…

**Chapter 2: The Sorting Day**

As soon as Harry entered the Great Hall, Tom felt the boy's presence under his skin. Since the day before, since their meeting, Tom sensed something had changed. In his mind. In his body. The thing was, he felt … complete near Harry. It was odd, especially for Tom who had never felt something like that. He didn't really know what a feeling even was. He had lots of emotions now, though. Emotions he couldn't understand, much less channel.

Since the beginning of his life as an orphan, Tom had this black hole, of a sort, left in him from the absence of his parents. They hadn't given him the love and affection he needed as a child. Since then, no one had taught him about such things. He had no friends, not even acquaintances. Tom was a loner.

So when he met Harry, the things he felt had overwhelmed him. The feelings were almost tangible. It was odd, and, more than that, it was incomprehensible. Out of everyone, why this boy? The first person he had met… The one chosen to be his own guide…

Tom was puzzled because, usually, he understood events and people very easily, but Harry was impossible to read. Of course, there were some obvious things about him. However, no matter how hard he tried, he remained in the dark when it came to Harry's thoughts.

Tom was confused and he wanted, no, needed answers. For example, 'did Harry feel the same as he did?' and 'does he have an explanation?'

So, like anybody else, Tom had to ask to understand what was happening in Harry's mind. That's why he asked him about the blushing.

And now Harry looked at Tom, finally ready to answer.

"Well, I don't know. I guess I was just embarrassed."

"Why?"

Tom's eyes were piercing as he tried to look into Harry's mind, Harry's soul.

"We don't know each other at all, and yet, as your guide, I have to take care of you."

"I didn't ask anyone to do that."

Tom's voice was cold. Everyone would have been scared. Everyone except Harry, that is. He wasn't afraid of Tom; he just wanted to understand him and his reactions. He was curious and well, maybe even intrigued.

"Besides," added Tom in a soft voice, "I think you're lying."

Harry smiled mysteriously.

"Maybe, maybe not. You can't know."

"Actually, I can, Harry."

The way Tom had said his name was kind of teasing.

"I don't think so," answered Harry.

"I can see into you."

"No you can't. If you could, you wouldn't have to ask me anything."

Finally, Tom smiled a bit.

"You're smart. That's nice. I think we're going to be friends."

Harry looked bewildered. Tom seemed to be so sure of himself, and confident as well. Dumbledore hadn't asked Harry to be Tom's friend, just his mentor in an odd sort of way. But perhaps one wasn't going to work properly without the other being true…

Harry cleared his throat again.

"What?" asked Tom.

"Nothing…"

Tom frowned.

"It's just you're a bit strange, but funny. I didn't expect you to be like that."

"How could you expect anything? Even the people I live with don't know me at all."

"I know…"

"How could you know that? You don't even know me yet."

"I mean, I see it in you."

"Oh, so you can see now?"

And, just like that, the two boys shared a laugh.

Harry was perplexed, torn between his different thoughts about Tom. There was a part of him which wanted to be with Tom, to know him, but on the other hand, he knew, or maybe he believed, it wasn't really wise to listen to that part of him. During the holidays, he had always thought about his task as an obligation, not something he could enjoy. Actually, his mind wanted to forget everything he knew about Tom. Or rather, about Voldemort.

So Harry decided to listen to the voice which told him that Tom was special, that he could trust him. He just had to be careful, particularly about what he said to the boy. He couldn't be too open with him, even if he wanted to.

The rest of the day, Tom and Harry stayed together, getting to know each other better. They talked about superficial stuff for the most-part. They were both careful, even a bit suspicious of one another.

Because of their troubled past, they weren't the kind of people who could trust others easily. So, despite the fact that their own bodies and minds were telling them to just be natural, they had to protect themselves. Of course, neither let those feelings become obvious to the other…

On this fine Sorting day, the weather was beautiful with the sun shining brightly in the sky. Harry decided to show Tom one spot he really loved in Hogwarts: the lake. Upon seeing it, Tom felt better immediately. He had always loved water. A few years earlier, he had gone to see the ocean and loved the powerful yet dangerous aura which reached you as you stood in front of the swelling waves.

He had to admit though, the peacefulness of the lake was kind of reassuring. Since he didn't have a bed in the dormitories at the moment – he slept in the infirmary (awkward) – it was nice to know the castle still had spots such as this to visit.

The two boys spent the lovely day there until they had to return to the Great Hall once again when evening approached. Naturally, they were the first ones in the room. They sat at the Gryffindor table and began a game of chess.

Even if he often played with Ron, Harry wasn't really good at the game. Besides, Tom was very intelligent and he had the confidence you needed to force your pawns to move. So, obviously, Tom thoroughly trounced Harry.

"Well, Harry, either I teach you how to play better or we find another game, because I'm afraid I'm going to win every time at this rate."

"That's not a big deal," answered Harry.

"How so?" asked Tom, intrigued.

"Winning isn't everything you know."

"What do you get if you don't win?" asked Tom seriously.

"The pleasure of the game is to play, to share a moment with someone you like to be around."

"I didn't know that that kind of pleasure existed, let alone that it was an important thing."

"It is with me, Tom."

Tom smiled. Even if Harry's words were perplexing to him, he liked the way the other boy pronounced his name…

Harry smiled back at him.

Nothing left to say, they shared an awkward moment of silence. Luckily, Dumbledore chose this moment to appear.

"Hello boys! I'm happy to see you together."

Tom looked at him, puzzled by his words.

"Who is the winner?"

"Tom, of course."

"Well, that's not the point," added Tom.

Tom and Harry shared a look, both deep in thought. Harry was wondering if he was already influencing his peer. Anyway, it felt good as the warmth of the moment grew in his heart.

Dumbledore didn't seem to see this silent exchange, so he continued:

"Everybody is about to arrive. I have to ask you to come with me, Tom. You're going to sit at the professors table for now."

"Can he stay with me?" asked Harry without thinking.

Dumbledore looked stunned. Harry seemed to take his assignment pretty well. The boy could be so amazing…

"That's not possible, Harry. He is not in your house. Anyway, I want to introduce him to your comrades properly."

"Well," Harry said to Tom, "I guess we'll see each other after the Ceremony."

Tom smiled briefly before following the Headmaster.

Harry was all alone, though not for too long. Students began to enter the Great Hall, ready for the Sorting.

Harry frowned. Why were they looking at him that way? Suddenly, he remembered. Tom had made him completely forget about it, but, without warning, all his dark feelings exploded through his mind. Now Harry just felt bad.

Some of his fellow students were laughing at him now. Others were obviously insulting him. Not too loud, but loud enough for Harry to hear their comments.

Finally, and fortunately for him, Ron and Hermione appeared next to him. Immediately, Hermione pulled him into an excited hug.

"Oh, Harry! I miss you so much this summer. You know what: a letter isn't everything. I was sick of just reading all the time."

As they were shaking hands in greeting, Ron and Harry laughed.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"We didn't think you could ever say something like that."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Or course, that only made the two boys laughed harder.

Tom witnessed the scene between Harry and his friends and, deep down, he felt something he couldn't name. He wasn't happy to see Harry with other people, but why? He knew the boy for how many hours again? How could he want and need exclusiveness from him already?

At some point, the tables filled with students and the professors had all taken their seats. There were the older arrivals and new ones as well. Hagrid had been the last one to arrive. After he sent a big wave to Harry, he sat in a relatively nice silence as usual. No matter what, Hagrid was always true to form: a happy half-giant who was quite fond of the Boy-Who-Lived.

As with every Sorting Ceremony, Dumbledore started with a small welcome speech about the arrival of the new students. Then the Sorting Hat began his song.

Usually, Harry loved to watch the reactions of the first years. He felt quite nostalgic of his own Ceremony. But this time, he couldn't move his eyes from Tom's face. The boy seemed both perplexed and a bit shocked. His black eyes were amazing, full of thoughts that Harry had only begun to understand. And so easily. Tom listened carefully to the hat's song. Even if he was 15, he felt the same way as the younger students: scared, which wasn't a feeling Tom was used to. The song ended. Immediately, he looked for Harry. The other boy was already watching him. And for a moment, they couldn't help but look into each other eyes. It should have felt awkward, but, for some reason, it wasn't. It was just perfect. Until Ron interrupted the whole thing, that is.

"What are you looking at, Harry?" whispered Ron in his friend's ear.

"Just Remus Lupin. I was wondering why he's here."

Ron nodded.

"And who is the woman next to him?" asked Harry. "Do you know her?"

"No, but I'm sure Dumbledore will explain it to us. On the other hand, the boy on the left is too young to be a teacher. Have you ever seen him?"

McGonagall chose this moment to begin reading off the list of new students. Luckily for Harry, the first shouts and applauses prevented him from having to answer. Saved by the bell…

After the last boy sat at the table of his new house, Dumbledore stood up and began to talk. McGonagall was still next to the Sorting Hat.

"Before we could begin the feast I have two things to tell you. First of all, I want to introduce you to Mr. Tom Gaunt. Come on boy, join professor McGonagall, please. As you can see, Tom isn't 11, but, for the first time in Hogwarts' considerable history, a 15 year old boy is going to be sorted. The reason is simple enough. Since his birth, Tom has had serious health issues. He was living in a special medical center where he had had the possibility to learn how to control magic, as you do here. However, now that Tom is better, I offered him a place at Hogwarts like any other student. He accepted, so I ask to you to welcome him warmly."

Immediately, a loud applause rang out. Tom had a pretty face and it was easy to like him by a simple glance. Besides, everybody was happy to welcome someone ill. Tom's pale skin and his gauntness helped everyone believe Dumbledore's story…

Tom was now sitting on the famous stool. McGonagall was smiling at him, the Sorting hat in her hands, ready to use.

Before the hat could say anything, Harry whispered very quietly "Slytherin".

"What did you just say, Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry froze.

"Hmm, nothing," he answered.

Finally, the hat cried "Slytherin" and new cheers and applause rang out at the Slytherin table.

Tom looked briefly at Harry, a spark of sadness in his eyes as he walked to his new house.

Before Dumbledore could speak again, Hermione forced Harry to look at her.

"I heard what you said, Harry. How could you possibly know which house he would be in?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Dammit, Hermione…

"It was just a guess."

Hermione frowned.

"Besides," she added, "his last name reminded me of something. I think I've already seen it somewhere before."

"Hermione, shut up, please. Dumbledore is speaking…" grumbled Ron.

Hermione looked at him sharply. Harry was just happy that his friend had intervened.

"The second thing I wanted to tell you concerns your professors. After lots of debate, I have decided to choose two professors to teach the Defense against the Dark Arts position together. Please welcome Professor Remus Lupin, and his coworker, Professor Nymphadora Tonks."

Despite Lupin having been fired over a year ago, all the students (except perhaps Draco and his minions) applauded loudly. Honestly, he was the best teacher they remember having taught the subject to them so far.

Harry watched Dumbledore for a bit. He was wondering what the Headmaster had done or said to the Ministry of Magic in order for them to allow Remus to come back. As usual, Dumbledore always found something or another to achieve his ends.

-"And now, let the feast begin," concluded the Headmaster.

In a flash, all the tables were covered in food. Ron gave a huge smile. Well, he was always hungry. Of course, Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes and Harry laughed, as usual.

As he was eating, Harry looked at the Slytherin's table. He wanted to observe his protégé. Would you believe it, Draco Malfoy was already next to him! Actually, Tom was surrounded by his enemy's friends.

Harry frowned. He wasn't happy at this sight, and maybe a little jealous as well. But, more importantly, he was kind of worried. Worried because Tom seemed to fit perfectly with the Slytherins, and Harry didn't want him to be so friendly with people like that, people who enjoyed participating in the Dark Arts. As he was watching Tom, Harry said to himself that he had to be careful about it. Careful, and maybe sly as a Slytherin in order to prevent Tom from ending up in the wrong hands.

"What's going on with you today, Harry?" asked Hermione suddenly.

Harry turned around, flushing a bit.

"What?"

"You're weird and completely silent tonight. You've barely eaten as well."

"I guess I'm just preoccupied."

Harry was praying that Hermione didn't ask why.

"Don't worry, Harry," intervened Ron. "It's going to be alright. Don't listen to those bastards."

'Thanks Ron, you just gave me an escape route,' Harry thought. Alas, Hermione wasn't born yesterday. She frowned; there was something very odd about the whole situation. Fortunately for Harry, she didn't ask anything else until the end of the feast, leaving Harry to his reverie.

Once they finished eating, the three friends followed the flow of students out to the Entrance Hall. Harry was looking everywhere, searching for Tom, but there were too many people, which made it difficult to recognize any of them; doubly so when Ron and Hermione was pushing him to move on towards the stairs.

But then, suddenly, Tom was just in front of him. Harry couldn't help but smile.

Before either could say a word, Ron and Hermione were next to them.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked the girl.

"I wanted to introduce Tom to you. Tom, meet Ron and Hermione, my two best friends."

Tom nodded slightly with a funny look on his face.

"Nice to meet you, I guess," said Ron.

Hermione just looked oddly at Harry. Her mind was moving too fast; Harry needed to find a good story to explain what was going on. But for now he just wanted to talk to Tom. He turned to his two friends.

"I'll meet you later in the Common Room," he said.

Hermione frowned but she didn't protest when Ron grabbed her arm to walk up the stairs.

Harry and Tom went to a corner of the room just as the crowd scattered. They leaned against a wall.

"Slytherin, then," said Tom thoughtfully. "I have to admit I'm a little bit disappointed. I wanted to be with you."

Harry smiled because of Tom's outspokenness.

"Besides, Gryffindor seemed to be a good house."

Again, Harry couldn't help but smile. What if Lord Voldemort had heard Tom speaking like that? Well, that was impossible because Tom was Voldemort… Wow! That was far too confusing.

Unfortunately, Draco decided it was time to make his appearance.

"You shouldn't hang out with Potter, Tom. Like others, he belongs to a bad family. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there…"

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself," answered Tom with a cold voice.

Strangely, Draco didn't seem to be annoyed, just upset and embarrassed like someone who had just received a slap in his face. That was funny to see, especially when he went away with his tail between his legs. It must be mentioned that Tom was quite impressive.

Anyway, Harry smiled at Tom's words. The boy had just answered the exact same way to Draco's offer as Harry in his first year. It certainly was strange. Were they really so alike?

"Why are you smiling?" asked Tom suddenly.

"Draco will always be Draco. Even if I really enjoyed what you said to him, be careful. He can become a real pain in the ass."

"I can handle a boy like him," answered Tom with a mysterious smile. "Right now, I have to find my common room."

"I can show you the way, if you want."

"I thought you'd never ask."

And the two boys laughed.

They walked silently through the castle, just happy to be together. When they arrived in front of the Slytherin Dungeon, Harry turned to Tom.

"I hope you're going to be okay in your house."

"That won't be a problem, believe me. I can handle all of them…"

And Harry answered in his own head, 'I certainly know, and that's what scares me'.

"So, we'll meet in the Great Hall after breakfast tomorrow," said Harry out loud.

"Okay! Good night, Harry."

They shook hands. Suddenly, Harry flushed. Why was he flushing now?! Maybe because Tom's touch reminded him of his dream: Tom's lips, Tom's kisses… Harry blushed harder. Tom smiled, as if he knew perfectly well what was going on in Harry's mind.

And, just like that, Tom disappeared into the dungeon.

Harry walked alone in the hallways of Hogwarts. It felt good to be there, actually. Harry knew that with Tom at his side, he would be able to bear all the people in the school who didn't like him, and there were a lot of them.

When Harry arrived at the Fat Lady's painting, he was still occupied with thoughts about Tom. So, naturally, when he saw Ron and Hermione just in front of him, waiting to hear his explanation, he couldn't help but sigh.

Again, Harry had no idea about what he was going to say. The only thing he knew was he had to lie, at least a little bit. And he hated that…

…

To Be Continued with

**Chapter 3: A Particular Start**

**I love reviews… So, your turn to write!**

**Thank You!**


	3. A particular start

**Disclaimer**: Romybook doesn't own Harry Potter, only the story idea. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

You'll understand later but:

_[Harry's hand-writing]_

_§Tom's hand-writing§_

Beta:** MistyLuck**

**Enjoy!**

…

**Chapter 3: A Particular Start**

Hermione and Ron were sitting on a couch in the Common Room. Actually, Ron was kind of lounging. The problem was, he wanted to be in his bed, and had begged Hermione to let him go, but, obviously, she wasn't going to give in that easily. He had nothing to say to Harry, and tried to explain to Hermione that if Harry wanted to tell them something, he would do it … eventually. But Hermione couldn't bear to stay in the dark. Actually, she was pretty tensed, sitting on the edge of the couch. She turned around every time she heard a noise. Finally, she succeeded in making Ron nervous.

"I just can't understand," said Hermione for the third time.

"Don't you think it's because of the other things, you know?" tried Ron.

Hermione looked furiously at him.

"Alright, you're worried about him. I just don't get the point."

"That's because you're blind or dumb, or both."

Ron blushed bright red. At the same time, the painting opened and Harry entered the room.

"Finally," whispered Hermione.

"Don't tell me you were waiting for me," said Harry straight off.

"Yes, Harry, that's exactly what we were doing. So what are you up to?"

Harry looked at her with a puzzled and kind of angry expression.

"You acted weird all night long, I know you Harry. When you act like that it's because you have something on your mind. So now I'm listening."

"You know what, Hermione? You just succeeded in pissing me off. So if you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed before I say something I might regret later."

Harry walked to the stairs, but, before he could climb up, Hermione spoke again.

"Look, Harry, I just want to help you."

Harry turned to her with anger shining in his eyes. Because of his state of mind, because of everything he was feeling, Harry was on edge; ready to lose it. Besides, he already felt ashamed to have to lie to his best friends. So, by default, the only way he had found to avoid lying was to get angry with them… He wasn't sure it was such a good idea, though.

"Help me, Hermione?" he asked. "With what, exactly?"

"I don't know, maybe with your new friend?"

"Did I ask for help?"

Hermione turned to Ron:

"Can't you say anything?!"

"Yes, Ron, she's right. What's your opinion about this messed up little talk we're having?"

Ron looked at the both of them, redder than ever. He hadn't asked for any of this.

"I'm going to bed. Good night."

And Ron stood up, passing in front of Harry and disappearing up the stairs.

"I'm following him now, Hermione. I don't want to argue with you. It's been a tough day and I suspect tomorrow will be even worse. See you."

When Harry arrived in the dormitory, Ron was waiting for him, sitting on his friend's bed.

"Not again…" Harry moaned.

After he took off his robe, he joined Ron on the bed. He didn't have the strength to remove his other clothes. Since Ron didn't seem ready to talk yet, Harry lied on the bed, waiting.

"Don't be mad with her, Harry," he finally said. "She cares about you, you know…"

"I know that, but she bothered me."

"What you don't know is that she is disappointed because she hasn't been chosen to be prefect this year. She expected to be, and now she needs something to cling to, something to think about. And well, here you are…"

"Nice," muttered Harry. "Well, I'll talk to her tomorrow. I'll apologize, but please try to keep her out of my way, alright?"

"I'll do my best. I don't want my two best friends trying to make mincemeat of each other."

Harry smiled, even though he wasn't really happy. He needed his two friends, especially now. Dammit Dumbledore, you and your fucking plans…

Ron seemed to be happy with their little chat, so he went over to his own bed. Within seconds, Harry heard Ron's breath steady. He smiled again. Ron really couldn't be disturbed by anything, unlike him.

Harry looked at the ceiling, thoughts whirring through his mind once again. The thing was he would have given anything to be with Tom right now. How he wished he could re-live the time they had spent together today. He had felt so good, relieved of the burdens he carried. Now, alone in his bed, he didn't really want to sleep. Not that he could, anyway. His mind was boiling over. Problem was, he didn't want tomorrow to come either…

…

Tom woke up at 7 in the morning, ready to start his new year at school. He had slept quite soundly. Actually, he had thought a lot about Harry as well. Tom smiled. Yeah, it had been a good night.

It was time to get up. He was in a hurry to see Harry, even if he knew that the other boy wouldn't be down for breakfast before 8. Whatever! He had some things to do until then. First of all: drink his daily potion. Since he had health issue, like Dumbledore had mentioned at the Sorting, he was forced to drink this potion every day. It was his pass to be in Hogwarts. Needless to say, Tom was wrong about the purpose of the potion that Dumbledore had given him…

Tom drank the liquid in the flask, making a disgusted face as he did so. The potion was gross.

Leaving the room with a change of clothes in hand, he went to take a shower. It was nice to be all alone in the morning. Tom wasn't used to community life, so he enjoyed these little bits of alone time very much. Actually, it had been his first night surrounded by other people. Awkward!

At 7:30, Tom was sitting at the Slytherin table. He was reading his textbook for Defense against the Dark Arts. The Headmaster had given him all the books he needed the day he arrived, and, being the studious boy he was, as soon as he had time to study or read, he did so.

Tom didn't realize how much time had passed when he looked up from his book. The Great Hall was full of students. There were even people sitting next to him, and he hadn't seen them come in!

Immediately, he glanced at the Gryffindor table. Harry wasn't there yet. Hermione and Ron were sitting together, but they didn't seem to be speaking to once another. Tom couldn't help but smile at this revelation, yet he didn't understand why he felt like doing so…

At 8 o'clock sharp, breakfast appeared on the table, followed by the schedule of each student. Tom took a quick look at it, but he was much more interested by the door to the Great Hall. Finally, at 8:15, Harry decided to show up. His hair was a mess, and, despite the distance, Tom could see the rings under his eyes. He frowned. Harry didn't seem to have slept at all…

Tom didn't have time to worry because, as soon as Harry entered the Hall, he turned and gave the Slytherin a shy smile. Tom smiled back, reigning in his emotions before he started blushing as well. Harry was pretty good-looking. More than that, even…

After breakfast, Tom and Harry met up in the Entrance Hall. They only had few minutes before their first class started, and students were running in every direction. They went to the corner that had talked in the day before. It was definitely their new favorite spot…

"Is it always like this?" asked Tom.

"Well, let's just say the first years don't want to be late. It gets better after the first week, when everyone has figured out where to go."

Tom smiled.

"Good… I don't think I could handle that every morning."

"You don't like the crowd."

Tom nodded.

"I don't like it much either," Harry admitted.

"I knew we had a lot in common."

They laughed.

"So, it looks like we have the exact same schedule," Tom noted.

"As your guide, it was kind of an obligation. Anyway, all the houses are together for classes, so it only depends on the options you take. I hope my options suit you."

"Don't worry. Everything should be fine. As long as I'm with you, it will be."

The two shared a smile.

"We should probably go to class now. Even if I don't want to go in History of Magic, being late for your first class is never a good thing."

"If you say so, Harry."

Smiling again, they began to walk.

"Harry," said Tom after a bit, "why did you have a hard time sleeping?"

Harry looked at Tom, puzzled.

"Did you see your face?" asked Tom.

"Barely. I was in too big of a hurry to wash."

"But why?"

"I argued with Hermione last night."

Tom couldn't help but smile, again. He had to be careful about that. He wasn't the type of guy who smiled all the time, at least usually. Harry was going to think that he was silly, or even nice. Yuck!

"It's not funny, Tom," said Harry.

"I know; I'm sorry. It's just… Well… hmm… Sorry."

Harry didn't get the chance to ask for an explanation because they had arrived at Professor Binns classroom. The ghost was just about to begin his lecture, so they slipped in and chose seats at the back of the room. Hermione, who was in the front as usual, turned around and frowned severely at Harry. He rolled his eyes, not ready to deal with that problem at the moment.

Ten minutes into class, most of the students were sleeping on their book. Ron was already snoring, and Hermione tried to wake him up every ten seconds with a prod to the shoulder, but soon she was busy taking notes.

Usually, Harry would sleep as well, but today was different. Today, he was with Tom, and, even if they weren't paying attention to the lesson, they were still busy writing notes to one another. Harry had never done that, even with Ron. Normally they were sleeping or playing some dull game to pass the time. Ron wasn't the type of guy who liked to talk. But Tom was different, and Harry liked that.

At the beginning, they wrote about superficial things, making simple observations and noting some basic facts. Then the discussion turned to the class. Tom wanted to understand why it was so boring. He talked to Harry about his own experience of this discipline, his memories of what he knew.

_§I loved this subject, but I can understand why you don't… It's such a shame. Every wizard should know the story of our origins…§_

_[Okay, I'm listening… I mean, I'm reading. How would you teach History of Magic?]_

_§What's your favorite charm?§_

_[The Patronus, definitely the Patronus.]_

_§Do you know the history of the charm? Who is the first wizard to use it? Why it was named that? Why each Patronus has a different form, depending on its caster? And, if you ask those questions for every charm, you come to the fundamental question of this class: how did magic appear? From that one inquiry, there are so many things to learn.§_

_[Wow, Tom. I have to admit, you would be a good teacher. I would definitely like to listen to a lesson on that kind of history. Anything is better than Giant and Goblin wars, though.]_

_§Maybe we could work together on this subject.§_

_[I would be happy to, especially if we do that with each discipline in the school.]_

Tom couldn't help but glance at Harry, a wonderful smile on his lips.

_§It would be my pleasure.§_

Harry smiled too.

_§If I may ask, why the Patronus charm?§_

_[It reminds me of my dad…]_

Harry briefly talked about his experience in third year. He only gave the details that Tom had the right to know and could understand, seeing as he was the former … future? … Voldemort.

_§That's amazing that you can perform this charm already. I'm impressed. Perhaps you could teach me? I always dreamt about having that kind of protection.§_

Harry stared at Tom for a moment. He definitely wasn't the same boy he used to be, or the same Dark Lord for that matter. Voldemort would never want to learn that charm, nor would he have succeeded in casting it. If Harry could manage to teach Tom how to do a Patronus, it would be a huge victory. All of a sudden, Harry wanted to begin teaching his friend straight away, never mind that they were still in class.

Before they could continue their talk, Professor Binns stopped his lecture. Harry glanced at the clock, surprised. Time had flown by…

As everyone was waking up, Dumbledore entered the classroom. Immediately, everybody stood up noisily. With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore gestured that they could sit again.

"First of all," began the Headmaster, "I have a bit of good news. Potions Class will have to begin on Thursday, because of the temporary absence of Professor Snape, so you're free for the next few hours."

A wave of cheers exploded through the students. Dumbledore gave a tiny smile.

"I'm sure Professor Snape will do his best to catch you all up when he returns… Now, as I said yesterday, you have a new student in your ranks. Even though I'm sure you're going to help him to find his way – both literally and figuratively – through Hogwarts, I have decided to assign him a tutor and guide: Harry Potter."

As soon as Dumbledore said Harry's name, boos exploded from the students. Above all the noise, Harry heard several students ask, "Why that dumbass?"

Harry flushed, glowering at the class in anger and embarrassment. Tom was looking at him, obviously confused. Harry rolled his eyes; it wasn't the time to explain everything to him. He didn't even know if he even wanted to talk about it in the first place. Fortunately, Hermione and Ron were sending him supportive glances. Harry knew they understood what he was feeling right now.

After few seconds, which seemed to take an eternity to pass, the voice of the Headmaster finally roared above the cacophony:

"Silence! … I did not realize I was dealing with children. Harry is the best person for this job, and I take your attitude as proof of this fact. Think about it, young wizards and witches. You are dismissed, but I would like a word with Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Padma Patil, Anthony Goldstein, Hannah Abbott, and Ernie MacMillan. I don't want to hear any noise otherwise."

Despite Dumbledore's warning, lots of Harry's peers passed by his seat, insulting him as they left. Most were calling him Dumbledore's pet. Harry could care less about what they thought of him at the moment. He only wanted one thing: to have a talk with Dumbledore. Or maybe punch him in the face. What was that all about anyways? Maybe it was a public insult. Anyway Harry didn't get Dumbledore's point in doing that, and he wanted, no, he deserved an explanation. But, obviously, the Headmaster wasn't ready to give him even that much. Harry tried to stay in the classroom with the others, but Dumbledore's look told him to go away. Resigned, he left the classroom followed by Tom.

"What was that about?"

"Not now, Tom. Please? I just want to wait for Dumbledore and speak with him."

Harry leaned against the wall, not intending to move. Luckily, Tom seemed to understand and didn't ask any questions. He didn't even speak. He just stayed there, next to Harry, a thoughtful look on his face.

Fifteen minutes later, the eight students left the room. Draco took a moment to laugh at Harry, but the look on Tom's face discouraged him from going further. Hermione and Ron were the last ones out. Harry waited for a bit, but, seeing that Dumbledore wasn't there, he turned to his friends:

"Where is he?"

"He left through the other door."

"Dammit!" yelled Harry, and with that, he ran off.

"Harry!" cried the three students simultaneously, but he didn't as much as glance back.

"Don't worry," said Tom to the others, "I'll go talk to him."

Tom followed Harry without speaking until they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Of course, Harry didn't have the password, but that didn't matter because he began to shout:

"You know I'm here, Professor! Let me in!"

No pleases'; no decorum at all. Yes, Harry was definitely pissed.

Obviously, Dumbledore was seeing the scene, or at least heard Harry yelling, because the stairs let him go up to the office.

"I'm sorry Tom but I've got to go," said Harry heading past the gargoyle.

Tom gave him a soothing smile. Harry frowned; he never would have imagined that baby Voldemort would have been the one to calm him down. Or at least try to, because it didn't work…

Harry didn't go through the trouble of knocking on the door; he just walked into Dumbledore's office.

"Why did you have to do that in front of everybody?" he demanded.

"Harry, please calm down."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" shrieked one of the paintings on the office wall.

"I don't care."

Harry took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but you know it's difficult for me to handle all that criticism at once."

"You're stronger than that Harry. Besides, remember what I told you last year? Unfortunately, you always do what you want. I asked you to be careful, to stay out of trouble, and if you haven't won the cup with Cedric we wouldn't be having this conversation right now…"

Harry glared at him, angrier than ever. He knew that if he spoke now, he was going to say something he would regret, something he didn't even think about before letting it pass through his lips. So Harry gathered his courage, stood up, and walked to the door. Before he closed the door of the office, he said to Dumbledore:

"You never asked me why I did that…"

Tom was still leaning against the wall when Harry jumped down the stairs. Harry's eyes were full of tears of rage, and possibly pain.

"I don't want to see any of them," whispered Harry.

"Don't have to. Come with me…"

…

Hermione and Ron were at the library. Only one day of school had passed but they already had some homework. Besides, Hermione had created a special schedule for Ron, Harry, and herself so they could prepare for OWLs. Harry wasn't there, but that didn't mean they couldn't work by themselves.

"I went to Divination," said Ron. "Harry wasn't there. Tom wasn't either. They didn't show up, and, of course, Trelawney said that she had seen it thanks to her Inner Eye. You know how she is…"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Since meeting with Dumbledore, she hadn't been able to stop smiling, actually. Ron looked at her, aware of what she was thinking.

"Stop touching it."

"I'm not," defended Hermione with a blush.

"Did you at least listen to what I said, or are you too happy to hear anything right now?"

"Of course I'm listening! It's just that-"

"I know. You thought you wouldn't be a prefect."

"And now here we are. We have been chosen together. That's so perfect…"

Ron gave her a teasing smile.

"That doesn't mean I'm not worried about Harry. I am. Very much so."

Ron stared at her, puzzled. How could she know what he was thinking about?

"I mean," added Hermione, "that he has never missed a class on purpose, before…"

"Where do you think he is?"

"With who would be a better question; even if we already have the answer…"

…

To Be Continued with:

**Chapter 4: A Friendship at all Costs**

**Thank you for your reviews, favs, and alerts.**

**Your turn to write! Please?**

**Have a great day!**


	4. A Friendship at All Costs

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I don't own anything, except the idea for this story…

Thank you everybody for your reviews, favs and alerts.

A special thanks to dear **MistyLuck**, my Beta!

**Enjoy!**

…

**Chapter 4: A Friendship at All Costs**

Because Harry was blinded by the tears in his eyes, he let Tom lead him through the winding corridors. They walked together in silence. There wasn't anybody there besides them; most of the students were actually dedicated to their classes. Fortunately, they didn't run into someone and reached the entrance to the Slytherin dungeon quite quickly. It was the second time in Harry's life that he had entered the Slytherin common room. It was exactly the same as before, nothing had changed, but the first time Harry had been stressed because of the situation so he hadn't really pay attention to the decorations. Not in detail, at least. But now he had to admit, it was rather nice: the green and silver tones, the snakes and the stones. He particularly liked the colors, though Harry didn't know if he had always loved them or if it was because everything here reminded him of Tom. In any case, the Sorting Hat had been right. He would have fit in here. The only thing he didn't like was the cold aura surrounding the place; not because of a lack of heat (there were lots of fireplaces, actually), but because of a lack of friendliness. It wasn't like him to be cold. Tom had this reserved air, which perfectly suited a true Slytherin. Harry liked this part of Tom, but it didn't suit him. That wasn't like him, like Harry, at all…

Even though he was preoccupied by his tears, his anger, his fear; Harry still managed to take time to notice all of that, and he could do it for one simple reason. Tom was there, with him, next to him.

Harry watched the other boy for a while. He certainly was something in this green light. Tom was actually more handsome in the light than out of it. Though, now that he thought about it, Harry shouldn't have been thinking these things, much less paying attention to such details. That wasn't the good time…

The two boys didn't stay in the Common Room for long; Tom led them directly to his dormitory. As soon as they came in, he turned to the door and whispered "Colloportus" in his deep voice. Harry couldn't help but notice that his voice was quite different when he casted a spell. He shivered; loving how powerful Tom could be when he wanted to. Suddenly, Harry realized what spell Tom had used: The Locking Spell. He didn't want to be disturbed. Fine then…

With a wave of his hand, Tom pointed out his bed to Harry. They sat, still in silence, and then faced one another, looking deeply into the other's eyes. Harry's cheeks were still wet, so with a slow, deliberate movement of his wand, Tom dried them. Harry gave a tiny smile. The touch of the wand on his skin had been quite sensual, like a stroke, and it felt amazing. Harry wanted to thank him, but at the moment he couldn't speak. His throat was still tight with tears, not that it mattered since Tom seemed to understand with just with a glance.

Tom put his wand on his chest, burying his eyes into Harry's. The next thing Harry remembered, he was explaining everything to Tom. Not absolutely everything, of course, just the reason behind the booing and hatred from his classmates. Tom didn't say anything; he just listened. Harry told him about the Triwizard Tournament and how he was obligated to participate when the Goblet of Fire chose his name. He told him about his desire to run away from all of this, the fear he faced with each passing task, the hatred he endured from (almost) everyone, and especially Rita Skeeter's horrible interviews; how she distorted everything he said. Finally, he told Tom of Dumbledore's warning and his success; how Cedric and he won the Triwizard Cup. But, of course, Harry never forgot the flip side to winning the Tournament. He never forgot and he was happy to confess all of that to Tom.

"So now they all think I'm responsible for this messed up situation," concluded Harry. "Only my true friends know that I would never put my name in the cup… Actually, I'm not gifted enough to even cast the spell that would have let me do so."

Tom ignored this last comment; he only talked about the other things Harry mentioned.

"They are jealous, Harry, and a bunch of assholes, as well."

Harry jumped in surprise. It was odd to hear Tom say such a word. The Slytherin boy smiled at him. He understood, strangely enough.

"What I don't understand, Harry," Tom said after a moment, "is Dumbledore's attitude about all this. Why is he so harsh on you?"

"I honestly don't know. Maybe because he warned me about the consequences beforehand; or perhaps he thinks it will build my character. Either way, he doesn't understand me. That's the problem, nobody ever understands me…"

"Ah, but I'm here now, Harry."

"I know. And I'm glad you are, too."

Tom and Harry shared a smile.

"What about Hermione and Ron? Aren't they your best friends? You should be able to explain yourself to them…"

"I don't know. They've know me since first year, yet they still think about me as the 'hero' I am not. They think I can handle everything. Or perhaps that's just what I believe they think. Anyway, I can't find the right way to speak to them like I can with you, which is weird because I know them much better."

"I don't think that's true. I can't explain it, but I have this feeling that we understand each other much better than anyone else does…"

"You're probably right," whispered Harry.

After that, the boys stopped talking, tangled in their own thoughts. At some point, the silence became awkward, yet, at the same time, not really. There was no embarrassment; they just lost the thread of the conversation and it was difficult to continue.

If he had to be honest, Harry was quite relieved. If they had continued talking, he might have told Tom everything. He felt so close; it was like they were in harmony. He wanted to share every secret, every thought he had. His whole life … and he would have told if only the Slytherin had asked. Tom saw that Harry was in a fragile state of mind, but he didn't press his advantage and keep asking Harry questions. He didn't want to, either. All he wanted was for Harry to be better, and he could only think of one way to do it…

"Could you show me your Patronus?" asked Tom.

Finally, Harry offered him a true smile.

"Of course."

Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"Expecto Patronum," he said simply.

A silver-white stag appeared in the bedroom. At first it only looked at Harry. The boy held out his hand, and the stag approached to receive a stroke from its caster.

"How do you do that?"

"Well, I have a particular relationship with my Patronus," answered Harry with a soft smile.

"What are you thinking about?"

Harry blushed, his hand still on the animal's back.

"You, actually."

Harry looked at Tom with a shy smile.

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm happy right now."

Tom frowned.

"Even if we are talking about some difficult stuff, I enjoy the time we spend together."

Unable to help himself, Tom grinned.

Quite suddenly, the Patronus left Harry's side and began to walk calmly over to Tom. He stopped few feet away and looked him in the eye. Finally, the stag brushed his muzzle against Tom's chest. Tom held his breath. It was overwhelming. It was like a message from Harry, from his mind, his heart. Tom couldn't help but try to stroke the animal. Harry's eyes were wide. His Patronus had never done such a thing.

"This is amazing," whispered Tom. "I didn't know you could touch a Patronus, much less someone else's."

"I think it depends on the caster. As I said, our relationship is special."

"I can see that. It's strange. I am left with the impression of touching you through your magic…"

Harry blushed because Tom was stroking his stag very softly, even sensuously.

"Do you know why he reacted like that?" asked Harry, trying to change the subject.

Tom shook his head, even though he had a fairly good idea.

For a long time, the two boys played with Harry's Patronus. Afterwards, Tom tried to cast one. However, nothing happened even though he had been trying hard.

"I don't understand…" he muttered. "I thought the last memory was strong enough."

"It's logical if you aren't used to focusing on good thoughts. You have to learn to do that first."

"That makes sense. Well, I have made some good memories recently, so…"

Harry smiled. He knew that Tom was talking about him, about the time they had spent together.

A few minutes later, Harry realized a headache had begun to form. It was probably because of the overflow of emotions he had gone through earlier.

Immediately, with a wave of his wand, Tom closed the curtains around them.

"Amazing," said Harry, "you already know how to do a nonverbal spell."

In the darkness of the room, Tom allowed himself a smile.

"I can teach you to do that, you know."

"Good luck with that."

"_Lumos_," whispered Tom. He turned to Harry in confusion, "Why do you say that?"

"Because I don't think I'm able to. I've already tried, but without any success…"

"Of course you can! You're powerful, I can feel it. Everyone can. That the reason why they are all jealous of you."

Harry smiled, but Tom saw a spark of pain in his eyes.

"You should get some rest," he said finally.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Either you lay down, or I'm going to make you…"

"Be my guest," said Harry with a teasing smile.

"I'll let you chose. I could do it with my wand or with my hands… pick carefully now."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll lie down."

Harry failed to appear bothered… He was actually happy to lie down. Plus he was really comfortable in Tom's bed. He could smell the other boy all over the sheet. After few seconds, Tom lied down too; his face near Harry's. They didn't speak. There was too much tension in the room due to their proximity. They could hear the other's heart beating, and it felt incredibly good. Eventually, Tom took out his wand and whispered, "_Stella Apparo_". Harry let out a sigh of admiration.

"I really like watching the stars in the sky," said Tom out loud. "It makes me sleepy, actually."

Harry couldn't help but look curiously at this funny little sky. Just for a sec.

"Close your eyes Harry," murmured Tom in his friend's ear.

Harry shivered and, without noticing, he moaned, his eyes already closed. Tom was still watching him, suddenly aroused by Harry's moan… The boy had to fight his impulses to keep himself from touching Harry at this moment… But the Gryffindor was already sleeping. A few seconds later, Tom followed him.

…

When Harry woke up, he felt wonderful. Especially the warmth surrounding his hand. What was that, by the way? Harry forced himself to open his eyes. As soon as he saw why, his eyes grew bigger and bigger… Merlin's pants! Harry was holding Tom's hand. He hadn't even noticed he had taken it in his own. He was just sleeping, and, of course, he had done so unconsciously because it was what his heart and his mind really wanted. Fortunately, Tom was still sleeping. Harry let out an inaudible sigh of relief. Then, delicately, he tried to remove his hand. Unfortunately, Tom was holding his hand quite tightly. Harry frowned. No matter what, he had to get free. So Harry pushed harder on his hand, so hard that he fell out onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Tom wasn't sleeping at all. His eyes were closed, that was true, but he was just lying there listening to Harry's steady breathing. He was the one who had grabbed Harry's hand, feeling it was the right thing to do, but now he wasn't so sure. Seeing Harry's reaction, he realized his friend didn't seem happy at all. And the sigh of relief when he had touched the floor, what did it mean? Was his touch really that horrible?

Yes, Harry was relieved. And for one simple reason: every time he was near Tom, he grew worried that his friend understood the feelings stirring in his heart. He didn't want them to because he knew that Tom wouldn't, or even couldn't, feel the same as he did. What would he have thought if he had woken up with Harry's hand in his own? Nothing good, certainly, which was what Harry wanted to avoid…

"What's going on?" Tom asked finally. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Harry smiled vaguely.

"I didn't do it on purpose, you know. I just think that one bed isn't big enough for two."

"Well, it's probably a good thing you woke us up. It's getting kind of late, and we missed all of today's classes. I think we have to see a teacher now for skipping."

Harry rolled his eyes, still sitting on the floor. Tom couldn't help but smile. 'Dammit, Tom. He obviously doesn't like you that way. Pull yourself together!' he thought angrily.

The two boys exited the dormitory, arriving in the Common Room within a few moments. There were a few people chatting as they sat on the couches. When Harry appeared, they all turned to him, their eyes widening. They were about to say something, perhaps even thrown an insult or two at the boy. Harry had no right to be in there, after all. Furthermore, Slytherin students didn't like the Gryffindor at all, but Tom glared at them with a spark of his power in the air. One glance and they were reduced to silence. Clearly, Tom had an amazing aura. They had all known him for only a few hours, but he had already made an impression. They feared him even though he hadn't done anything yet. Actually, they were kind of appreciative as well. Harry couldn't help to feel a certain pride being Tom's friend. His friend. Yes, they were friends already. It seemed that Harry couldn't do anything to fight Tom's charm. It had an incredible effect on him, and Harry couldn't stop himself from liking it. When Harry was near Tom, he could feel Tom's magic power and he loved it. Maybe too much…

Anyway, it felt good. He could feel that his own magic was rather compatible with Tom's, and even that his own magic increased with their contact. That's what happened with his Patronus. When his stag had approached Tom, Harry had felt right, complete, for the very first time in his life. It was a feeling that overwhelmed him; a sensation which he could barely comprehend.

Harry shook his head. 'You can't think like that, Harry. This is just the beginning of your friendship. Friendship. Nothing more… Don't screw up everything,' whispered a little voice in a corner of his mind.

While Harry was occupied with his thoughts, he continued walking next to Tom. They were heading to McGonagall's office in silence; the Professor being the one in charge. As Dumbledore's assistant, she had to handle such things as truants.

As soon as they arrived, Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in," commanded the Professor's voice.

McGonagall's face was harsh. When they came in, she didn't give them the chance to speak, immediately taking the floor for herself:

"I'm astonished you two even have the decency to come here. Before I hear your explanations, I'm going to take off twenty points from your houses for …"

"Professor," Harry cut her off, "I wasn't feeling well this afternoon. You can ask Professor Dumbledore, I saw him this morning. He'll confirm it."

"If you weren't well, why didn't you go to the infirmary?"

"It was nothing Madam Pomfrey could heal…"

"So in that case, Mr. Gaunt is the only one who needs punishment."

"That's not what I meant… On the contrary, Tom gave me what I needed. He helped me get better. Much better, actually. If it's necessary to take off points for our behavior, please give me Tom's. I don't want him to be punished because he acted like a friend should."

"If I may ask, Mr. Potter, what would you suggest as punishment?"

"Well, maybe a detention."

Harry could have sworn he saw Minerva McGonagall smiling.

"So be it… You will serve detention tomorrow evening, Mr. Potter."

"Thanks, Professor," said Harry.

Tom was still silent. He knew they had to explain themselves to the Professor, but he didn't get the point in speaking. He hadn't thought talking could change anything, but Harry had made the Professor change her mind. He was so amazing… -

Tom and Harry turned to the door. Before they left, McGonagall spoke again:

"Mr. Gaunt, be glad that Mr. Potter has your back. I won't let this behavior happen again for either of you."

Tom nodded, and then left the room followed by Harry. Both had a wide smile on their lips, which didn't disappear as they walked.

"Nice speech," said Tom after a bit.

Harry immediately knew what part Tom was talking about.

"I meant it," answered Harry.

"I know. I almost felt it in my veins…"

Harry looked at him, puzzled.

"I mean," restarted Tom, correcting himself, "… Actually, I don't know what I meant. It's a feeling I can't really explain."

Harry smiled.

"Like what I said: strange but funny."

"I hope we'll figure out what that means…"

"I'm sure we will, eventually" agreed Harry.

"I wonder what our detention will be," mused Tom.

"I think I have an idea…"

Then Harry chuckled mysteriously.

…

To Be Continued with:

**Chapter 5: The First Detention**

**Your turn to write, please…**

**Thank You!**


	5. The First Detention

**Disclaimer**: Romybook only owns the idea to this story, not Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Beta: **MistyLuck**

**Enjoy!**

…

**Chapter 5: The First Detention**

Both Harry and Tom woke with smiles on their faces, and with good reason. They were going to have their first detention tonight. Being in detention wasn't normally something to be pleased about, but Harry and Tom were going to be together so it was totally worth it. Maybe tonight had some surprises in store for them, and fun as well.

For the first time since he had returned to Hogwarts, Harry didn't wake up late. He was actually up early, and, as usual, he prepared for the day very quickly. So, when he arrived at the Great Hall, he was one of the first there. Tom hadn't arrived yet. What a shame. Harry would have liked to see him. However, there was someone else at Gryffindor table. Someone he wanted to see, mainly because he had to apologize to her…

Hermione was reading when he sat next to her. She looked unfavorably towards the one who dared disturb her concentration, but saw it was Harry. The book fell on the table.

"Harry," she said, "where were you yesterday? I waited for you in the Common Room, but I was pretty tired. Did you see Ron?"

"Good morning to you too, Hermione."

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't play games with me, Harry… You just want to avoid the question."

"I was with Tom, alright."

"I think I figured that one out myself. Funnily enough, neither of you were in class… I'm not stupid, you know."

"You're not stupid at all, Hermione…"

The girl blushed as Harry chuckled.

"I wasn't feeling well. I needed some rest…"

"And Tom?"

"He helped me get that rest," said Harry innocently with a shrug.

"Are you… together?" asked Hermione with a blush.

"What! Of course not!"

Harry almost yelled. The nearly empty Great Hall amplified his voice. He had been stunned by the question.

"Did you meet him during the holidays?" Hermione pushed as she let him take a breath.

Harry frowned. He didn't get Hermione's point.

"I mean, you seem so close. I thought maybe you knew him before the start of term."

"You could say that…" answered Harry mysteriously.

Actually, Hermione had just given him a reason to explain his behavior when he was with Tom.

"And you're interested in him…" started Hermione again.

"What do you mean by interested?"

"Well, attracted. Don't play dumb with me, Harry. You know perfectly well what I mean."

Harry couldn't help but smile. Hermione was too brilliant. She could always see through him.

"I know you well Harry, that's all."

She was also able to read his mind. Be careful, Tom, you have serious competition…

Harry took a deep breath and finally said simply:

"I like him a lot, that's true."

"What about him?"

"He only sees me as a friend..."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Believe me, Hermione, I can tell."

These last words were harsh, leaving a bitter taste in Harry's mouth. The boy concentrated all the regret and truth behind his claims into his voice. Hermione understood he didn't want to speak about it, gazing at him with kindness in her eyes, and a bit of empathy. She knew how he felt, as she had felt that way before as well. Perhaps she was feeling it now.

"I don't think it's a good thing that you missed classes, Harry," said Hermione after a bit. "This year is-"

"-Really important. Yes, I know. Every professor says so to us. I wasn't unwell on purpose, Hermione. I really do want to succeed this year."

"I'm glad you do. Even though you haven't begun following the special schedule I created."

"Well, I don't think I am going to study with you two all that much. Tom offered to help me, and, of course, I agreed."

Hermione frowned.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to study with him?"

"I'm completely sure, Hermione. He is clever, as brilliant as you. He knows how to teach, and best of all he knows how to explain it to me."

As Harry was speaking, Hermione's eyes filled with tears. They weren't tears of sadness because Harry didn't want to work with her; no, they were tears of understanding. She finally knew that Harry was indeed in love with Tom. The way he spoke about the Slytherin made it so obvious; as obvious as her own love…

"Come here," murmured Hermione.

They hugged, smiles lighting on their lips. Harry and Hermione were meant to be friends, which they knew perfectly well. They also knew they needed the other in their lives, and didn't like being separated or angry at one another. Actually, a simple talk like the one just now made them feel so much better. Hermione was happy to know that her best friend could feel the same way as her. It made everything a bit less lonely.

It was this scene that greeted Tom when he entered the Great Hall, and what he saw made him angry. He didn't like the way Harry and Hermione were holding each other. As we already know, Tom was really inexperienced about anything dealing with love, so he could easily confuse friendship with something more. Tom walked to his table, still staring at them.

Harry and Hermione ended the hug after a moment. Harry smiled at Hermione.

"What?" she asked.

"I still haven't seen your prefect badge. Could you show it to me?"

Harry grabbed the badge, and examined it with an air of seriousness. Finally, he grinned at his friend.

"Merlin's Pants Hermione! That's awesome."

Hermione blushed.

"Harry, please don't make fun of me. Alright, I'll admit that I was dying to be one, but that's entirely beside the point."

"I disagree. It's actually pretty funny how you grabbed me by the throat because of Tom…"

She rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean I don't think there is something weird about him anymore. Remember his last name?"

Queue Harry's turn to roll his eyes.

"But, thanks to your explanations, I don't have to wonder why you're so close, at least. It was so obvious I should have been able to guess…"

"Please, Hermione, could you keep your voice down."

"Oh come on, Harry, no one is here yet."

Glancing over Harry's shoulder, she gasped in surprise, her eyes widening almost comically.

"Actually, there appears to be someone interested in staring at you over there…"

In a flash, Harry had turned around. Immediately, he blushed and smiled at Tom.

"Right then, go see him," encouraged Hermione.

Harry gasped.

"That's not possible," he answered, eyes still fixed on Tom.

"Why not?"

"Because… well, he's Slytherin."

"Since when have you cared about that?"

"Breakfast is about to begin."

"You just trying to find any excuse to get out of going over there!"

"Speak for yourself, Hermione…"

Harry didn't know why he said that - it was just a silly way to defend himself - but Hermione blushed. Somehow, he understood that he had put his finger on something big, but didn't get the chance to ask what because Ron had arrived.

"Bloody hell, Harry! How did you wake up so early? You weren't even there when I fell asleep. Where were you by the way?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"At the infirmary," he answered automatically.

The lie went off by itself. He didn't know why he lied; perhaps because he wasn't ready to share this secret with Ron. It was different with Hermione. Besides, she was the one who found out. Harry didn't quite know what he was thinking, but believed it would be more difficult for Ron to handle that Harry was in love Tom.

"You better, mate?" asked Ron with concern.

"I'm alright… However, Tom and I have to serve a detention tonight."

Ron frowned.

"Tom was there too?"

"Yes, he accompanied me."

"Nice pal," answered Ron. "But… why did he get a detention?"

"Yes, Harry," seconded Hermione with a grin, "why did he get a detention?"

Feeling a flush rise to his cheeks, Harry scrambled for an explanation.

"Well, we don't tell the teacher beforehand, so… I don't know, I guess she wanted to make an example of us."

"That bloody bitch …"

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione.

"What? That's totally unfair…"

Hermione glared at Harry, who shrugged as an excuse.

Then, luckily for Harry, food appeared on the table, and the owls arrived shortly afterwards. Harry took advantage of it to grab his copy of the Daily Prophet. He didn't read it. Honestly, the copy had been back to front for the first minutes he was reading, but at least the newspaper gave him a way out of talking and, of course, looking out of the corner of his eye at a certain Slytherin friend.

…

Harry had just finished lunch. The morning had been pretty busy, so Tom and Harry didn't get the chance to talk. During Professor Flitwick's class, they had been busy following the lesson. The Charms Master certainly was a good teacher who knew how to make a class lively. Then they had Transfiguration. Even if they sat together, McGonagall was so strict about noise, especially when she made a lecture, that the boys couldn't do anything more than whisper.

Because of this, Harry was in a hurry to see Tom again. It was a shame they didn't have the right to eat together without everyone thinking they were crazy. Who decided the Houses had to be separated anyway? It would certainly be nice to have lunch with people from other houses every once in a while… Maybe one day… Anyway, Harry would have loved to have a moment together with Tom. But, since it wasn't possible, Harry had to eat quickly so that he could leave the table while everyone was still busy with their main course. He just grabbed an apple for his dessert before heading to the Entrance Hall. Prior to leaving the Great Hall, he gave Tom a meaningful glance. His friend frowned, confused. As an answer, Harry gestured 'come on' with his hand. He knew Tom would understand, and rightfully so. Immediately, Tom put down his fork, grabbed something on the table Harry couldn't see, and he stood up to leave.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meal… I hope you ate enough," said Harry when his friend caught up with him.

Tom offered him a smile.

"I'm not a big eater… Besides, I took an apple!"

Harry laughed.

"So do I."

"Where do you want to go?" asked Tom.

"Well, I thought we could go to our next class now. We'd be alone for a bit…"

"Good idea."

The boys went for a walk, finally arriving near Hagrid's hut. They stayed a ways away because they didn't want Hagrid seeing them. Harry knew the gamekeeper would have invited them in the hut, but it was pretty nice outside. The sun was shining brightly, so after a few minutes under its glare they both took off their robes and placed them on the ground. For a while they sat on their robes, then lied down.

They talked for a while about their morning classes. The conversation was so entertaining they forgot to eat their fruit. Eventually, Ron and Hermione showed up, followed by the rest of the class.

As Harry expected, as soon as Hagrid left his hut he came greet him. Harry couldn't tell if it was on purpose, but Hermione suddenly chose to strike up a conversation with Tom about Transfiguration. Harry couldn't help but feel relieved for no apparent reason. Somehow, he didn't want Tom there for his conversation with Hagrid.

"Harry, I think we'll see each other again tonight," said Hagrid, briefly hugging the boy.

"Thought so!"

"Already in detention… Oh boy! You're like James and Sirius combined."

Harry grinned. Sometimes it bothered him when people said he was exactly like his father, but not when it came to Hagrid. The gamekeeper was always nice to him, and Harry had to admit he was proud of the trickster side he had.

Soon after, Hagrid began his class. The subject of the day was an insect named the Billywig. Hagrid told his class that he had the idea to offer Professor Snape some dried stingers and have him teach them how to do a Fizwizbiz. Harry laughed at the idea since there was no chance I hell that Snape would do that one day. After some explanations about the creature, Hagrid showed them a box filled with these insects. The students were immediately intrigued and all wanted to be stung by magical bugs. It would have been fun to levitate. Unfortunately, the task was to draw a diagram of the Billywig, and to do that they first had to cast a Freezing Charm.

As the students set up their equipment, Hagrid asked Harry to follow him behind his hut in order to carry some things out.

"What do you want me to carry, Hagrid?" asked the boy.

"Nothing, actually," answered Hagrid. "I just wanted to speak with you in private… So how are you doing?"

Harry frowned. When Hagrid began like that, it was because he had something on his mind.

"Well, except for the whole detention issue, I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm glad to hear it, m'boy."

"What's bothering you, Hagrid?"

"Oh… You know… It's just Dumbledore's idea. I hope you're going to be fine with Tom…"

Suddenly, Harry understood why his mind had told him to avoid a confrontation between Tom and the gamekeeper. He could be so silly sometimes! Of course, Hagrid had been in school with Tom Riddle. How could he have forgotten that fact?

"Is it hard to see him again?"

"Well… I can't say I'm really happy to see him young and powerful again, but I have to admit, he seems different from the Riddle I knew. Even his face seems more peaceful, especially when he is near you. I saw you together earlier, are you already friends…?"

"Yeah. Does that bother you?"

"Not really. It's just that I want to make sure you're going to be careful with him, y'know…"

Harry looked at Hagrid with a thankful smile.

"I'm happy to know that you take care of me."

"I always will, Harry."

"Don't worry, Hagrid. It's going to be fine."

Hagrid gave him a funny smile.

"Well, we should probably go back to class…"

As any man, Hagrid didn't like to talk about sentiment, even though he could be quite expressive sometimes…

When Harry returned, his hands empty, Tom glanced at him in confusion. Harry sat next to his friend, apart from the other students.

"What did he want?" asked Tom immediately.

"He is a friend of mine, you know. He wanted to know if I am alright."

"It's funny, because I know I haven't seen any half-giants in my entire life, yet Hagrid's face seemed to remind me of someone or something…"

"Are you my sidekick now?" asked Harry to change the subject.

Tom rolled his eyes, and Harry laughed.

…

A few hours later, Harry and Tom met up with Hagrid at the exact same place they had left him earlier. The rest of their afternoon had been pretty calm; Professor Sprout had spoken about the program for the year. After their class, Harry and Tom had worked a bit at the Library. Harry was a bit tired so they had finally decided to get some rest; they wanted to be in good shape for their evening together. Harry would have loved to follow Tom to his dorm, but, unfortunately, there were too many people there and they didn't want to be bothered. So they ended up stayed apart for almost an hour. It was nothing compared to last night, but Harry didn't feel good about leaving Tom alone with the Slytherins. At 8pm they finished their dinner and were finally reunited.

Detention began at 8:30. As usual, Argus Filch was the one who escorted them to the gamekeeper. And he took advantage of that situation to make some nasty comments.

When they saw Hagrid, Harry knew immediately that he was a bit nervous being so close to Tom. After all, he had bad memories from when he was in school. Hagrid led them to the Forbidden Forest, as Harry had expected. McGonagall's detentions were often in there. She probably liked to scare the students, but Harry wasn't impressed at all. Truthfully, he loved to be in the Forest, especially tonight. Their work was quite simple, as Hagrid hadn't been able to check up on the forest often now that he was a teacher; they just have to check on the Forest to see if everything was alright. Besides, Hagrid told them that if they found some particular herbs on their way, it would be perfect.

Since he wanted to cover as much ground as possible, Hagrid split their group of four into two groups of two. Naturally, the two boys stayed together.

"I have to admit, Harry, I'm quite impressed," said Tom after a while searching in silence. "You seem to be completely comfortable here. It supposed to be an unfriendly area."

Harry laughed.

"I know… But what can I say? I've done more than one trip here!"

"Would I be right in assuming you are a 'bad boy'?"

"Maybe. Do I scare you?"

"Not at all. I'm just more and more … intrigued."

Tom would say attracted, but it didn't sound like the right word. Well, it was… but not the one Harry wanted to hear…

"Still, you don't know everything about me," said Harry mysteriously.

"And I'm dying to get to know you better and better."

Harry smiled but didn't reply.

For a while, Harry and Tom walked in silence. They weren't supposed to speak, actually, but another fifteen minutes and they couldn't help but strike up a conversation. At least they tried to whisper and not to laugh too loud, which was hard for Harry because Tom was really funny. He didn't seem to realize he had a sense of humor, but some of the things he said were downright hilarious. In fact, he made a lot of jokes but managed to keep a straight face and serious air when he did, so it was quite difficult to understand when he was or wasn't joking. At least for normal people…but not for Harry.

They continued like that for almost an hour. It was easy to see that they were meant to work together. They complemented each other, and it was easy for the both to forget that it was a detention at all; even finding everything Hagrid needed for his supply.

At some point, they decided to go back a different way than how they entered. They were quite deep in the Forest, but weren't scared in the slightest. After all, they were together.

Harry didn't know the route they were taking. He tried to get his bearings when, suddenly, a snake appeared in front of them. It wasn't all that big; at least, not enough to scare the crap out of them, anyway. Tom was the first one to react.

"_Hello my friend_," he hissed.

There was no mistake about it. Harry would have recognized it a mile away. Naturally, Tom had just spoken in Parseltongue. Harry smiled, knowing Tom hadn't done it on purpose, and that he didn't do it to impress Harry. No, Harry was the one who wanted to make an impression. So that was why he asked with a hissing sound:

"_Are you all alone in here? Where is your family?_"

Immediately, Tom turned around, his eyes opened wide.

"No way!" he cried. "You're also a Parselmouth?!"

"I am," said Harry with a giggle.

"How do you do that?" asked Tom, still stunned.

"Well, I was born with it. It's in my blood."

"I would have never thought we were so much alike…"

Forgetting their task, the two boys sat near the snake and talked to him for a bit. Apparently, the serpent had lost his family a few days ago and was very upset and hungry. As soon as he had said that, Tom began searching for tiny animals. He trapped them, and then used a Freezing Charm to give them to the snake. At first, Harry mimicked his friend, but after a while, he couldn't help but see and hear the satisfaction, almost certain sadism when he began to kill the animals for the snake, in Tom's demeanor.

Harry had to admit it was tempting. He didn't like to kill animals, of course, but the feeling of power was overwhelming. Having the life of someone – even if it was a beast – on your hands was quite overwhelming. Harry could have let himself go to the feeling of power, but it wasn't a good thing. Besides, it was his duty to watch Tom for something like this.

"Don't be so mean, Tom," warned Harry finally.

Tom looked at him, almost forgetting his friend's presence, and looked into Harry's eyes. What he saw upset him, so he stopped immediately. There was pain and suffering in Harry's gaze, and Tom couldn't bear to see that.

"Are you alright?" asked Tom, his hand on Harry's arm.

"Yeah… I just don't like to see that spiteful look on your face, that's all."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm really sorry."

Tom ducked his head.

"What?" said Harry.

This time, it was his hand on Tom's leg. Tom immediately felt Harry's warmth. It felt wonderful, but he couldn't give himself over to his pleasure. He had to speak, but he needed strength to do so. Harry seemed to understand because he got closer and helped him raise his head.

Without thinking, Tom put his own hand on Harry's. Harry squeezed it reassuringly.

"I used to be mean to people," said Tom straight away.

Harry wanted to answer "I know", but that would have been weird.

"I wasn't feeling bad about it, actually, but when I saw the pain in your eyes, I don't know. I knew it wasn't right… I don't even understand why!"

"It's okay Tom… Everybody has the right to make mistakes. The important thing is your choices, and you made the choice to stop."

"For you…"

"That's a start."

Harry smiled at Tom, their hands still twisted. It would have felt wrong to put an end to the contact.

But, suddenly, they saw the Hagrid's signal light the sky and knew they had to move. So they did, quite unwillingly.

They followed the light as fast as they could. The snake was still with them. When they finally met Hagrid, his face was distraught.

"What happened, Hagrid?" asked Harry with concern.

"Nothing… yet. But we should go, now. I can feel the centaur near to us."

Tom frowned, not understanding what was wrong with that, but Harry knew and he was worried too. The centaur couldn't be fooled by a new soul or a new body… The stars had probably already told them everything about Tom…

Before they could get away, the centaurs were on them. Of course, Bane, the wrathful and intolerant centaur, was at point…

In seconds, Hagrid, Tom, and Harry were surrounded. Hagrid tried to protect the two boys with his own body, but didn't really know what the centaurs wanted with them.

"Brothers," said Bane with a dark voice, "the stars have not lied. The one we fear is back in the forest. He dares to enter our territory. Come with me, brothers, it's not our role to take care of those silly humans matters. Let us run away from this enemy."

Most of the centaurs fled with Bane as soon as he ended his speech, but some of them seemed to be intrigued. At last, one took a stand. Harry's almost friend: Firenze!

"Can I have a word with you, Harry Potter?" he asked.

Tom was obviously puzzled by this request. Perhaps more by Harry's reaction than anything else. The boy followed the centaur. Tom wanted to stop him. His first move was to pull out his wand, but Hagrid stopped him with his big hand.

"He's not a bad fellow… Don't worry. What Bane said was just nonsense. He didn't like stranger that's all."

Tom didn't reply and didn't say a word until Harry came back.

"What's going on?" he asked immediately after Harry returned.

"Firenze told me I shouldn't have been so deep in the Forest, and that I should never go back there again."

Harry looked at Hagrid with a funny glance. The gamekeeper wasn't born yesterday, he obviously understood. Harry wasn't speaking about himself, but about Tom…

"He told me that next time I come, the centaurs would probably be armed, so…"

"Why?"

"Let's just say they fear Harry because of his past," said Hagrid, catching on, "… I don't want to urge you, boys but I would prefer to go now, if you don't mind."

Tom stayed still for another second; there was something he didn't get but he couldn't put a finger on it. So, he shrugged and followed the two other.

They all stayed silent during their ride back. Hagrid was still worried, and Harry couldn't stop looking at Tom every two seconds, just to be sure he was still there. Tom was buried in his thoughts.

They reached the castle thirty minutes later. Hagrid let them through the door. He was in a hurry to go home. Anyway, the two boys were glad to be alone together.

As usual, Harry walked Tom to the Slytherin dungeon. They didn't speak about the incident, only talking about the finer moments of their evening.

Before he walked into the dungeon, Tom couldn't help but lean towards Harry and whisper in Parseltongue:

"_Good night_."

Harry's shiver was so intense that Tom felt it travel through his own body. Harry was still breathless quite a few seconds after Tom had left.

When he finally reached his dorm, Harry was too tired to take off his clothes, and ended up falling asleep fully dressed. That was going to become a habit before long. A bad one at that, but it was for good reason…

As he was lying in his bed, Tom re-lived the day. He was happy… really happy. Everything was perfect with Harry. Then, he remembered the shiver. 'Merlin! Why can't you see we're meant to be together, Harry?'

Harry and Tom were sleeping, far from each other and yet with similar dreams. There was only one question left: how could these two clever boys be so blind about the other's feelings?

…

To Be Continued with:

**Chapter 6: A Perfect Evening Class**

**Please, review.**

**Thank you.**


	6. The Perfect Evening Class

**Disclaimer**: Last I checked, Romy doesn't own Harry Potter (yes, very sad, I know…). All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

Beta: **MistyLuck**

**Enjoy~!**

Finally! I just return from my vacation... The last update was a long time ago. Sorry. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**...**

**Chapter 6: The Perfect Evening Class**

Harry, Tom, and Ron were walking to the North Tower, and when they finally arrived at the Divination Staircase, Tom's eyes widened. Naturally, Harry and Ron laughed at the astounded look on his face.

"Yes, it's true," said Harry, "the Divination Classroom's entrance is a circular trapdoor…"

"And you haven't seen the worst part yet," added Ron.

Obviously, Harry and Ron weren't really fond of Divination, and Tom was about to find out why.

When they entered the classroom, Harry and Tom waited near Professor Trelawney's table. They had to have the Professor sign their excuse note. Sybill Trelawney was looking into her crystal ball. The heavily-incensed perfume floating through the room was already making Harry sick. He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, Professor."

Immediately, Trelawney sat up straight. The two boys jumped by surprise. Before they could give her their note, the Professor inclined her head to the side; waving her hand vaguely.

"My Inner-Eye showed me you would be absent, boys… You needn't worry, I already knew the reason. However, I feel I must warn you that it won't be the only time. In fact, I can clearly see a shadow above both your heads. Be careful, boys. The evil will probably hurt you this year…" she drifted off, her voice mystic.

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. For once, though, he didn't know if he should believe Sybill Trelawney's predictions or not. After all, there was truly a shadow above them; especially Tom… Tom's eyes grew bigger and bigger. Harry quickly put his hand on his friend's arm, just to wake him up. Tom looked at him, puzzled. Harry shook his head, and they joined Ron at his table.

"What was that?" asked Tom in a whisper.

"Just one of Trelawney's habits," answered Ron in a funny smile. "She's completely crazy and she loves to make an impression on new students. It's almost hazing, the way she does it…"

"Right," said Tom uneasily. "There is something wrong with Hogwarts' teachers… First Binns and now Trelawney…"

"This is our last year with her," said Harry to calm his friend. "It's not too big a deal, I guess…"

"As I explained on Monday afternoon," began the Professor Trelawney, "this year, we're going to focus on the interpretation of dreams. I hope your last dreams were interesting. Let's open the books on your tables and begin…"

Harry looked at the book called _The Dream Oracle_. He opened it and immediately sighed. The writing was really small and the smell of the book was, well, disgusting. Ron laughed.

"You must be happy to have avoided the lecture of the introduction… It was awful. More than twenty minutes of Trelawney's voice. I guess I can let you imagine, since you were at the infirmary."

Tom frowned at Harry, who blushed a bit. 'Dammit, I forgot about that lie…' There was no chance that Tom would forget to ask him about that…

"So," said Harry to change the subject, "who wants to start us off?"

"Since you are the one to ask," Said Tom, "I think that should be you."

Harry glanced at Tom and he saw a teasing light in his eyes, perhaps because of the lie. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Actually," Ron concurred, "I totally agree. I really want to know who was haunting your dream last night."

"Wait, why?" asked Harry, uncomfortable.

"Well, you talked all night long. The dream seemed pretty intense. So…who were you thinking about?"

Harry glanced at Tom and blushed. The boy seemed more and more interested as Ron continued. Fortunately, Ron didn't see Harry's blushing.

"Yes, Harry," said Tom, "tell us about that…"

Of course, Harry remained quiet. If only Tom knew that he had thought of him all night long. As he didn't want to answer, he made some attempts to interest the boys about the book, but Tom wasn't the type of guy who would give up so easily. Seeing that Harry wasn't going to answer their question, he turned to Ron.

"What was Harry saying in his dream?" asked Tom.

And to the surprise of Harry, Ron answered the query willingly. That was odd. Tom was a Slytherin, after all. Ron wasn't supposed to like him. But maybe, just maybe, Tom's charm had an effect on him, too. Unfortunately for Harry, there was still a surprise in store for him. He wasn't in control of himself when he slept, after all.

"Well," said Ron, "I couldn't really understand what he was saying. In fact, it was more groaning than words. But it certainly was loud enough to wake me up."

"Ron, shut up, please," begged Harry, whose face was burning up. He really wanted to leave before his friend could say any more.

But Ron didn't listen to Harry's plea.

"As I said, it was so intense I was sure he was going to need a Scouring Charm when he woke up."

"Did you need one?" asked Tom, curious.

The redhead tried, but failed, at hiding his smile. Harry, however, was redder than ever. Tom had something to make fun of him, now… Great. Of course, Harry didn't reply, but Ron hadn't finished yet.

"So, do I know the girl? Is it still Cho?" he asked tactlessly.

Harry had never been happier to see Professor Trelawney than he was right then. She had chosen this very moment to walk by their table, so (fortunately) Harry didn't get the chance to answer Ron's question. Maybe the Professor really was there for a reason. In any case, she stayed in their area until the end of the class, and the boys had no choice but to bury themselves into their books and sometimes invent some dull dreams to interpret. For once, Harry managed to avoid Tom's gaze. He was sure that his friend would have seen the dream in question if they had made eye contact, and Harry didn't want to give him that chance.

…

Ron and Hermione had just walked through the passage behind the Fat Lady's painting. Their day was finally over and they were both really tired. However, instead of resting, they were waiting for Harry to return like usual. They sat on the comfortable couch and, to pass the time, Ron told Hermione what happened during Divination. Well, he didn't explain everything. That could have been very awkward, so he just focused on Tom.

"The bloke seemed quite normal, you know. I spoke with him for a while and he was actually rather funny. I understand why Harry gets on well with him, even if the speed they became friends is unnatural."

Hermione knew she had no right to speak about something Harry had told her privately, but she needed to. Besides, she wanted Ron's opinion on the matter. Anyway, she was clever enough to ask question without giving away much information.

"I'm not sure that Tom wants just friendship from Harry," she finally said.

Ron frowned because he didn't get Hermione's point. She rolled her eyes, in exasperation. At last, Ron understood and shook his head in disbelief.

"I know you're usually right about things, Hermione. But I'm sure you're wrong this time."

"Did you see how Tom was looking at him tonight?"

"That's just the way it works with guys, Hermione. I'm sorry to say that you're probably just not used to it. It's my area, you know…"

Hermione pouted.

"Anyway," added Ron with a grin, "I'm sure you're just jealous of the guy. He is so clever. You would have loved to make some of the remarks he said to the Professor yourself."

This time, Hermione frowned in displeasure.

"Besides," said Ron to calm her, "even if it was true, he won't achieve his ends with Harry. Do you remember his big crush on Cho? One thing is certain: Harry will never fall into his arms. Can you imagine that: Harry and Tom… Gross!"

Hermione didn't reply. Of course, she knew that Ron was wrong; completely wrong. But, he had a point. All of a sudden, she was wondering what she actually though about Tom and Harry. Immediately, she tossed the idea. The fact that Harry loved a boy instead of a girl wasn't important at all. The only important thing was that he loved him, and Hermione had a hunch that Tom was in love with Harry too.

At this very moment, Harry arrived in the Common Room. His cheeks were flushed red.

"Where were you, Harry?" asked Hermione immediately.

Harry smiled mysteriously.

"Hermione, I get the feeling that you're always asking me this question."

"Well that's because you disappear all the time without telling us where you're going," she pointed out haughtily.

Harry smiled wider. Sometimes, Hermione mothered him to the point of annoyance, but that didn't matter tonight. To be honest, he was having a wonderful evening, and nothing was going to ruin it…

**…Flash Back…**

All the students of fifth grade were on the roof of the Astronomy Tower. For their first class, Professor Sinistra offered that they just look at the sky, thanks to the Magnifying Glass Charm. In this way, they didn't have to use their telescopes. It was Aurora's way to allow the students to get accustomed to the stars and planets again, especially in the beginning of the school year when the student's minds were still on summer. The roof was big enough for all the teenagers, but, as they had to lay down, it was kind of tight.

Harry and Tom tried to distance themselves as far as they could, but it wasn't really possible. At least they were near students who seemed ready to nod off. Perfect! If those kids really did fall asleep, they would get the chance to talk. A class like this seemed to be meant for conversations, not silence. Honestly!

Harry and Tom lied down very close to one another; closer than they had been on Tom's bed. Their bodies were almost stuck to each other. Harry couldn't help but shiver at this contact and he would have sworn that Tom did too.

Harry whispered something dull to Tom as he immediately noticed the girl next to him. She was very much awake. Alright… There were too much people for them to talk without being overheard.

But, suddenly, Tom turned to Harry and muttered something with a hissing sound accompanying the words and got to the heart of the matter. They hadn't got the chance to speak about personal matter all day long, after all…

"_Why did you lie to Ron about where you were yesterday_?"

Harry smiled. Why did he not think of Parseltongue?

"_Well, he normally doesn't like Slytherins. Actually, I was kind of astonished that he talked to you this morning, but I think Hermione lectured him. She always does the right thing…_"

Tom frowned when he heard Hermione's name, but didn't react otherwise. Not about that, at least.

"_I thought maybe you were ashamed…_"

"_About what?_" Harry paused, coming to a realization, "_No. Never! I'm not that type of guy._"

Tom smiled. Then, his smile turned into a smirk.

"_Who is Cho?_"

Harry blushed. Did he have to remember everything? Besides, that was kind of embarrassing. The girl was on the roof, somewhere. It was fortunate that they were speaking in Parseltongue.

"_A girl I thought I was in love with…_" he finally answered, a bit shyly.

Harry briefly described the girl he used to think about all of last year to Tom. He talked and talked about the feeling he thought he had when around her. Then, without thinking, not even noticing that he said it out loud, he concluded:

"_Well, it was absolutely nothing compared to the feeling I have now…_"

"WHAT?" Yelled Tom in proper English. Of course, he hadn't done it on purpose, but as soon as he let out his shout, Tom knew he had slipped. All the students turned to look at him as well as Professor Sinistra.

"Did you want to say something, Mr. Gaunt?" asked the Professor.

Tom looked at Harry briefly before opening his mouth to say:

"Actually, yes I do. I was wondering why the star Sinistra in the Ophiuchus constellation was shining so brightly tonight."

The Professor looked at Tom, completely stunned.

"That is an interesting question. Indeed it is," she answered after a moment, "I just ask that you raise your hand next time."

"Of course. I apologize, Professor… I'm not used to school yet, I suppose."

"Don't worry. I understand… As for your question, I will answer later, in another class."

Tom nodded, and Professor Sinistra returned to her initial subject.

As soon as she turned her attention elsewhere, Harry and Tom couldn't help but laugh. They tried to be discreet but it was really difficult.

"_You're amazing_," whispered Harry finally. "_You always know how to fall on your feet, don't you? How did you know that?_"

"_Even if I talk to you, I'm watching the sky. I do it every night in my bed, as you know, so I think you could say I'm good at reading the sky._"

"_Of course, just like everything else._"

Tom rolled his eyes.

"_Anyway, the star you named… Did you choose it on purpose?_"

"_Of course, I did. For two reasons, actually. Sinistra is the name of the Professor, of course, but mostly because the Ophiuchus constellation is also known as the Serpent-Bearer. I really love that constellation. I think it fits me well._"

"_Definitely._"

The two boys stayed silent for a minute. Then, Tom's apples darkened. He turned to Harry who was trying to focus on the sky. He leaned to him. He couldn't help because he really wanted to feel the emotions his next question were going to bring.

"_So… What did you mean earlier when you said that you have someone in your mind?_" he whispered, still in Parseltongue.

Harry immediately turned to look at Tom. Their faces were really close, and Harry's heart nearly stopped.

"_Well…_" he began breathlessly.

"_Who?_"

"_I can't tell you. I'm sure you would disagree. Besides, I still have to figure out if it's a good thing or not._"

Tom stopped looking at Harry. He was hurt. Of course, because of Harry's words, he thought the boy was talking about someone else, someone who the name was Hermione. The word "disagree" he had chosen seemed to make it so obvious to him…

"_If you're not sure_," he finally answered, "_that probably means it's not going to work. Believe me!_"

Tom didn't believe what he said, but, since he thought Harry was talking about the girl, he wanted to pull out his friend from her. Harry shrugged in disillusion. That wasn't the answer he was expected.

"_I know_," he said ultimately. "_What about you? Do you have… a girl … in mind?_"

"_No, I don't_," answered Tom, roughly as well as ironic. "_It doesn't suit me at all._"

Unfortunately, Harry misunderstood. He thought that Tom meant love and other feelings weren't for him. Again, Harry felt disappointed. Even if the Slytherin boy didn't love him, Harry at least had the duty to teach him how to love others…

"_We have time to figure this out, though_" said Harry wisely.

"_That's true… But I'm still dying to know who the person in your dream was. Ron said it was pretty intense…_"

Harry blushed, thinking, 'No, I'm not going to share this dream with you Tom. Since you probably think I have a girl in my mind, you would be so disappointed and maybe disturbed; especially by the fact that I can't go a night without thinking about you… In a very naughty way, at that… Okay, stop thinking about that, Harry.'

After that, the two boys moved the conversation towards some easier subjects. It was funny because, even if they were always together now, they still had things to say to each other.

Consequently, they didn't listen to a thing of their class. So, when all the students stood up straight, they were completely surprised. Most of their comrades were already gone when they finally stood up. They walked until the stairs but Professor Sinistra stopped them there.

"I couldn't help but wonder, Mr. Gaunt, about your previous question. I find it pretty unexpected for you to ask something like that, seeing as how young you are."

Harry scrutinized his friend, curious to know how Tom was going to handle this new situation.

"I had an excellent Astronomy teacher at the hospital. Besides, I really like to work on all my subjects during personal time."

"I'm afraid to say you've had a head start. You're going to be bored this year."

"Don't worry, Professor. Harry, there, needs a refresher course. We agreed that I'll be the one in charge."

Harry blushed when he said that. Tom was impossible.

"That's very good, Tom. Harry has great abilities but even now he didn't seem to be ready to use them. I'm glad if you can help him with that."

Needless to say, Tom knew how to handle teachers. A few sentences and Aurora Sinistra was already calling them by name. It seemed like Tom knew how to handle everyone. Except maybe Harry…

The two boys left the Professor and entered the stairwell. As soon as the door closed behind them, Harry turned to Tom.

"Git," he accused playfully. "You talked about me on purpose…"

Tom laughed and Harry tried to hit him nicely. As they headed downstairs, the two boys were squabbling and fighting gently, just to play, when, suddenly, both stopped. Their hands were twisted; faces so very, very close. Each pair of eyes buried in the other for what seemed an eternity. They could have stayed that way for minutes if the sound of Professor Sinistra heading down the stairs hadn't interrupted them.

"_Come on_," whispered Harry in Parseltongue.

He started running, followed closely by Tom. They reached the bottom of the Astronomy Tower rather quickly, but Harry didn't stop. It was fun to be outside, with nobody out there to say anything to you. He felt so free.

Eventually, breathless, they collapsed in the Entrance Courtyard. They were laying side by side, almost dying of laughter.

"That was quite a run," said Tom after he caught his breath.

"Sure was," Harry agreed.

"Who's there?" a well-known voice suddenly called out in the darkness.

"That's Filch," whispered Harry.

The boys jumped up and began to walk away quietly, but immediately heard that the caretaker was just behind them. Tom realized they had just one chance to get out of trouble. They had to hide. Luckily, the pillars were perfect for just that. In one fluid movement, Tom grabbed Harry by his robe and pushed him against the pillar. He was just in front of him, really close. Harry's heart stopped again. Unfortunately, Filch was getting too close. Then, Tom had an idea. He pulled his wand from his pocket, pointed it to the caretaker and whispered "_Nebula Ubique_". Straight away, Argus Filch was surrounded by a giant fog bank which blinded him completely. Harry knew that using magic was forbidden, plus it was rather mean to do that to a poor Squib, but he couldn't stop laughing. It was totally counterproductive, hence why Tom placed his finger on Harry's lips. He just wanted to stop the Gryffindor from laughing, but realized gesture he had made, becoming aware of Harry's gorgeous lips. Harry blushed a bit, evidently noticing something similar, before he leaned towards Tom and whispered in his ear: "The last one at the dungeon is a troll."

Instantly, they began the race. When they finally reached the dungeon they were breathless again.

"Do you want to come in?" asked Tom after a moment.

"No, I need to go. I won't be able to wake up tomorrow morning otherwise."

"We could miss our first class," offered Tom hopefully.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Snape would rip our heads off. I have to admit I'd be glad to not go, but, unfortunately, you're going to see Snape's methods tomorrow. Although, you_are_ a Slytherin, so it'll be different for you than for me."

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll be there with you."

Harry smiled.

"In that case, good night," Tom said softly. "And don't think too much about that mysterious person," he added with a grin.

"No promises," said Harry, his cheeks colored slightly. "Good night, Tom."

Then Harry smiled as he turned towards the Gryffindor common room, 'I'm sure my dreams will be amazing tonight…'

…

To Be Continued with:

**Chapter 7: The Prince, the Lycanthrope and the Metamorphmagus**

**Please Review. Thank you so much.**

…

Answer to Guest Review:

**Dianadenisa**: Hello you! Thanks for the review. I hope you like that last chapter. Sorry for the lack of update, I was in fact in vacation… I have to admit, I didn't know Lisia Troisi, before you talked to me about her, so I had a quick look. Her books seemed to be pretty nice… I don't have enough time to read everything I want, but I'll definitively give it a try, ASAP. Do you like it? See you!


	7. The Prince, the Lycanthrope and the Meta

**Disclaimer:** Romy doesn't own Harry Potter any more than I (MistyLuck) own the thousand dollar shopping-spree gift card to Target they were giving out last night at a raffle. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.

**Beta: MistyLuck**

**Enjoy~!**

…

**Chapter 7: The Prince, the Lycanthrope and the Metamorphmagus**

The Potion Master hadn't arrived yet, but all the students were already sitting behind their desks, a cauldron ready and waiting in front of them. The dungeon was completely silent. As usual. There were always a few places like that – where it would have been odd to hear any sounds.

When the Professor Snape entered the room, all the students jumped. They knew he was about to come in of course, but, even when expected, in this kind of atmosphere Snape's imposing style made the boys and girls scared. It was always the same: dark cloak, dark robes, dark and greasy hair, and, finally, dark eyes.

When he saw the Professor, Harry couldn't help but shiver from disgust. He hated the man with all his being. Snape turned to face them all, but, even if he was seated at the back of the classroom, Harry had the unpleasant feeling that Snape was reading his mind. Harry tried to clear his mind, but the harm was already done. Harry knew it because Snape set off in his direction. After all, Harry was Snape's favorite whipping boy.

Then, Harry sighed. He was just being paranoid. Of course, Snape was just going to introduce Tom, who was sitting next to him, to the class.. Every teacher had made a small talk the past few days. Even Hagrid…

Unfortunately, Harry was right the first time. Oddly or not, Snape had decided to skip the introduction part and now was ready to berate his favorite victim.

"Potter, our newly infamous celebrity. I believe you have already tried to catch everybody's attention this year. Just so you know I feel I am right to assume that everybody here already hates you. So, if I was you, I would try to keep a low profile," he remarked snidely.

Of course, almost everybody in the room smiled and the Slytherin took advantage of the situation to laugh loudly; especially Malfoy, needless to say…

But, next to him, Harry felt that Tom had tensed at the teacher's words. Harry didn't really understand why, seeing as he had warned his friend that Snape always said as much in every class.

Tom felt a wave of hatred burn through him, provoked by the Professor's words. However, he knew how to control himself. And, even if he had only one urge – to kill the Potions Prince – he stayed calm. For Harry. Tom still remembered the look in Harry's eyes, full of pain, in the Forest. Nevertheless, he wasn't ready to call it quits. Snape was going to pay for this insult, one way or another…

As usual, Harry didn't reply the Professor's attack. He just looked into Snape's eyes with a bland expression. He wasn't ready to let the other win their staring contest. Never. He wasn't a weakling anymore.

Harry knew he could have responded to the insult. Actually, that was exactly what Snape wanted: a response. And the fact of the matter was, Harry had something he could have told the Potions teacher; something which concerned Tom. After all, Harry realized that if Snape hadn't welcomed Tom – despite contradicting his usual behavior – it was for the simple reason that the Master of Potions wasn't sure of himself, wasn't the master of the situation… It was funny to imagine how his reply could have gushed out! But Harry gritted his teeth. It was for the best, or so he believed…

When Snape finally left Harry's side to begin class, the boy turned to Tom. The Slytherin's hands were clenched so tightly that the knuckles turned white. Harry put his own hand on the boy's. Luckily, the cauldrons hid the gesture.

"Easy," murmured Harry. "He is always like that with me."

Tom didn't reply. He couldn't. His throat was painfully tight, and the only thing which would spill out was his hatred for the man that had attacked Harry in front of him. So he remained quiet. But Harry didn't give up so easily. With a low and dark hiss, he said:

"_Come on, Tom. I'm right next to you. Please, just look at me…_"

Finally, Tom slowly turned his head to look at Harry. His eyes were dark, and a red spark of rage lit the core. Harry squeezed Tom's hand lightly with his own before moving away; but Tom didn't let him go. He kept Harry's hand in his, merely because he needed this contact. Harry understood.

Eventually, they had to release one another in order to begin their potions. For the whole class, Tom and Harry worked together. At least, they added the correct ingredients at the same time, and, because of this, Harry's potion turned out pretty good for once.

At the end of the class, as usual, Professor Snape assigned their homework before checking all the potions.

Finally, he arrived at the boys' table. Before Snape could say anything, Tom stopped him with a hand gesture. In fact, Tom took advantage of Snape's surprise and strain to use his naturally gifted Occlumens.

"Don't try to tell him anything," muttered Tom sharply. "Just because you're unable to make such a potion doesn't mean that Harry can't."

For the first time, Snape was visibly stunned. Harry could have sworn the older man had even blushed, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Mr. Gaunt, I do not let anybody talk to me as such, much less my own students…" Snape drawled, his voice carrying a warning.

"The thing is, Professor, I'm not just 'anybody'."

Harry glanced at Tom, puzzled. Suddenly, the atmosphere tensed perceptibly. The usual silence absolutely deafened and weighed down on the class like a fog. Harry felt as if Tom's words had sucked away all the sound, all the air, all the life, even, from the room. Tom himself seemed taller; powerful. It was the very first time Tom truly looked like the Dark Lord, and the worst part was that he seemed to know perfectly well that that was who he was – or at least supposed to be – and he enjoyed every moment of that knowledge.

Out of the whole class, Harry and Snape were the only one to really feel the presence Tom emitted. Professor Snape seemed to be completely overwhelmed, and, for the first time of Harry's life, Snape simply shut his mouth and walked away.

Harry couldn't help but feel appreciative of what Tom had done. Even if he knew that he shouldn't have.

In any case, just like that, class had finished.

Harry and Tom left the classroom immediately, and, instead of joining their classmates in the Great Hall, the boys took the shorter path towards the Slytherin dungeon. They didn't have to speak to know where they were going. Both knew what they needed. Soon after, they had locked themselves in the dormitory. Immediately, Tom lay down on his bed and he closed his eyes. Harry sat next to him, speechless. There was nothing to say actually. After a long while, Tom finally spoke:

"_I hate him... I really do... When we were in his dungeon, I could feel his hatred towards you… I just wanted to kill him… It's an awful thing to say, but it's true._"

It was easier to speak in Parseltongue. Always.

"It's okay, Tom. Nothing happened… You didn't do anything."

"That's not true, Harry, and you know it. There was something there. Something I don't understand; like it wasn't me anymore… I hated the feeling and yet I loved it at the same time."

Without warning, Tom began to cry. Immediately, Harry moved forward and, without thinking, pulled Tom into his arms. After a while, Tom's head came to rest on Harry's knees, while the Gryffindor ran his fingers through the boy's soft hair.

They stayed like that until just before they had to leave for class. Of course, neither wanted to go, but they had to. In the end, they also found that it was a way to take their minds off Tom's fears.

The rest of the day, the boys did their homework. They wanted to be free for their first Hogsmeade weekend so they could do as they pleased.

Even though Snape had already assigned them an essay, Harry realized that potions were, in fact, kind of cool and even funny for the first time in his life. Tom was an amazing teacher – much nicer than Snape.

As the day came to a close, both were decidedly tired so they left for the dorms pretty early. Earlier than they had on previous days, in any case. For once, Harry was in a hurry for tomorrow to come. After all, it was going to be their first of Defense against the Dark Arts class. His favorite class taught by his favorite teacher.

…

Harry and Tom were the first to arrive in the classroom. Since both had missed their first class, Harry wanted to speak with Remus before everyone else showed up.

"Harry! I'm glad to finally see you", said Lupin as soon as he saw the boys.

"I'm sorry for Monday, Professor. I was kind of ill."

"That's what I heard. And Tom, you were keeping an eye on him, is that right?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, don't repeat it to anyone, but I'm not sure the first class was meant for you two anyway. I wasn't even there. We had decided that Professor Tonks would begin the year with a test. I already know your level, Harry, and Tom… well, every teacher speaks highly about you already."

Harry and Tom both smiled.

"Anyway, try not to be absent again boys, alright?"

The two nodded.

"I think you're going to enjoy today's class a lot. By the way, Harry, how is your Patronus coming along?"

Tom frowned so Harry turned to him to explain.

"Professor Lupin is the one who taught me how to cast one," he turned back to the teacher, "My Patronus is perfectly fine, more powerful than ever. Do you want to see him?"

"Later, if you don't mind. I can already hear the other students… But, I'll be glad to see it again."

On that note, Remus headed to the front of the room. The boys found their places as they were joined by their comrades.

"Welcome everyone!" said Lupin. "I'm happy to see all of you. First of all, Professor Tonks and I want to apologize about the last class. However, the test was completely necessary. I'm afraid the variety of teachers in this subject has created a lack of knowledge in certain areas, so we wanted to know what you have learned so far. Now that we have the results, we decided to start off all future classes with revision of previous years, learning hex spells, and, of course, counter-jinxes, which are all asked for your OWLs."

"Since there are two of us", added Tonks, "we believe that's the best thing to do to make the best of the time we have. At the end of the year, all of you should be completely prepare for your exams. Now, for today's class, we have decided to take benefit of the fine weather and practice outside."

Immediately, all the students cheered at their good luck.

"We thought you would be happy!" said Remus with a smile. "Before that, I just wanted to clear a point. Of course, everyone already knows me, and Professor Tonks had introduced herself before. However, I know some of you, or perhaps all of you, are wondering why I'm here, how I can even be here. You all know I'm a werewolf. Two years ago, I tried to hide that obvious fact, but not anymore. Some of your parents will probably be worried about this, but that's why Professor Dumbledore hired Professor Tonks. We will complete each other with our teaching methods… And she will keep me from trying to eat you…"

Lupin said that last sentence with a big smile. Of course, everyone laughed. Remus Lupin was an amazing teacher and an amazing human being. All the students immediately liked this new straightforward side to him.

"Don't believe I'm just here to watch Remus" added Tonks, "I'm also pretty good at defense myself. I was a damned good Auror as well… Well, I have another ability too!"

And just like that, her hair began to change color, then her nose, her mouth, and the rest of her body.

Nymphadora Tonks was a really funny girl. Immediately, like everyone else in the classroom, Harry liked her.

A few minutes later, they were all in the Transfiguration Courtyard. The sun was shining brightly so all the students shed their robes soon after arriving; many even rolling up their shirt sleeves as well. It was really enjoyable and perfect for a class of Defense against the Dark Arts. Maybe a bit too perfect…

Harry and Tom sat on the ground next to Hermione and Ron. At first, Lupin and Tonks showed them how to duel. Tonks would cast a jinx and Lupin would cast a counter-jinx in retaliation. It was funny to see them dodging and weaving as if in a complex dance… If the students hadn't been impressed by their skills before, they were now.

After fifteen minutes of demonstration and resting – for the audience – Lupin and Tonks decided it was time for the teenagers to show their professors what they knew. First thing to do: choose a partner. That was easy enough.

Then, Lupin gave the final orders:

"For now, I just want you to try some jinxes; nothing more. We don't want any of you to end up at the infirmary. Remember, a counter-jinx isn't doesn't shield you from harm like anti-jinxes or shields. It's different because an anti-jinx prevents you from the effect of the spell. A counter-jinx, however, inhibits, removes, or negates the effect of the spell and reverses it to your "enemy". It's much more difficult, and, of course, none of you should be able to do that. However, you can at least succeed with the first part of the spell. Don't forget to focus on the jinx your adversary cast as soon as you hear it. Your mind has to focus on the spell's personal formula and on your desire to counter the spell and send it back to your adversary."

"As Remus said, stick to simple jinxes everyone" added Tonks, "If you cast anything stronger, I'll send it back to you myself."

Of course, Harry and Tom chose to be partners. It was an obvious choice, really. Ron and Hermione were together. Ron seemed worried. After all, Hermione was the one who always succeeded in casting new spells. Alongside Harry, that is.

As they faced each other, Harry and Tom couldn't help but smile and even laugh a bit. It felt so strange. They didn't want to duel each other. In fact, they were the last ones to begin the exercise because, for a long time, they didn't cast a single spell. They just listened to others, just to see what was going on.

Eventually, Lupin and Tonks neared so they had to at least try something. They had decided earlier that Harry would be the assailant and Tom the defender.

Harry raised his wand, his eyes still on Tom. The boy was smiling again. Yes, this should be very amusing indeed. Then, Harry slashed his wand down, murmuring "Ventus". At the same time, Tom raised his own wand and cast the counter-spell. The thing was, he had felt the spell Harry was going to cast, so it was easy for him to answer quickly.

Then, it happened! A silver strand linked Harry and Tom's wands. It was a pure link; magnificent. Harry and Tom were stunned. But, immediately, Lupin intervened and broke the link. Harry and Tom turned to him at the exact same moment, in shock, as he had in fact touched them and separated them. He had touched their magic, a part of their own soul.

"Alright boys", said Lupin. "I do believe you can't fight against each other…"

"Why?" asked Harry.

Lupin turned to Tonks. All the students had stopped fighting and they were staring at the boys. Tonks understood immediately and forced them to start their works again.

"So…" asked Tom, impatiently.

"Some wizards and some wands are not meant to fight. I think you two are one of them."

The two boys were still puzzled. Remus turned to look around.

"Hmm… Since everybody seemed to have a good partner, you're going to try the lesson with Tonks and I. Harry, you're going to work with Tonks. And Tom, come with me."

Harry and Tom weren't happy to not be partners anymore, but at least they didn't have to fight. It had seemed totally unnatural.

For almost fifteen minutes, the class continued like that. Harry and Tom didn't succeed in casting proper counter-jinxes, but at least they weren't touched by the Professor's jinxes. That was something in itself. Especially since Tonks' and Lupins' magic were much more powerful than their students.

The four adversaries weaved around one another until Harry and Tom were pushed to the same place – in the middle of a virtual circle with Tonks and Lupin on the perimeter.

Gradually, all the students began to see what was happening. They stopped fighting, curious to know what would happen. Finally, they made a proper circle around the fighters.

At the beginning of the confrontation, Tonks and Lupin were fighting nicely; casting spells without the full force of their magic behind it. But, little by little, Tom and Harry became more and more confident, putting more and more strength behind their spells. In fact, their magic seemed to strengthen as they moved closer to one another. The Professors found it more and more difficult to stay away from their pupils' counter-jinxes.

And now Harry and Tom were really close. They were completely aware of each other, and didn't have to see each other to know what the other was doing. This awareness felt normal; their movements felt natural, were natural.

Suddenly, Harry and Tom were pressed back-to-back. The counter-spells they casted became more and more powerful as their magic completed each other. Tonks and Lupin felt a change had occurred and tried to put even more force into their own spells. However, when they casted their last spell, Harry and Tom didn't have to think to know what the counter-jinx was, nor when they had to say it. They spoke at the exact same moment.

Suddenly, Tonks and Lupin were physically repelled. They were knocked with so much power that they fell a good ten feet away from Harry and Tom.

Tonks and Lupin had casted a simultaneous knockback jinx in the hopes of separating the boys, and Harry and Tom had just succeeded casting a perfect counter-jinx.

Everybody stared at the professors and the boys, completely stunned. When Lupin and Tonks finally stood up, they all began applauding the boys. Despite the deep-rooted hatred many felt towards Harry, they couldn't help but be appreciative of what they just witnessed. Tonks and Lupin also applauded Tom and Harry. It was a very impressive feat, actually.

Tom and Harry hadn't moved. They were still back-to-back, and, without noticing, their free hands found one another and gave their friend a quick, reassuring squeeze. When they came to their senses, they stopped contact immediately. After all, there was an audience right now. They turned around, smiles on their faces.

"Well, boys, I think it was a great duel" said Lupin. "And it was perfect to end the class… See you on Monday, all! … And, Harry, can I have a word with you please?"

All the students gathered their belongings and left the courtyard, gossiping on their way out. All except Harry; and Tom, of course…

"Harry, that was damned impressive," Lupin congratulated.

The boy couldn't help but grin at the compliment. It was so unusual to receive one, after all…

"I think it's safe to say that you two are very powerful together! I just wanted to warn you about something, Harry: don't try to duel with Tom again. I'm not sure what could happen, but from what occurred earlier, I think it would be for the best…"

Harry nodded even if he didn't completely understand Lupin's reasoning. However, he trusted Remus and he was going to listen to him.

Once he had gathered his belongings, Harry joined Tom, the Slytherin shooting him a questioning look. Harry shook his head; he couldn't explain something he didn't understand himself. They walked together through the corridors in silence.

"You hungry?" asked Tom suddenly when they neared the Great Hall.

"Not really…" mumbled Harry.

"Well, then perhaps you could show me your dormitory…?" Tom suggested with a sly smile.

Harry looked at his friend, a shy smile forming on his own lips.

"Alright… Let's do it."

Harry didn't know why, but he felt anxious about showing Tom his room… His bed was _his_; a very private and intimate thing to Harry. Even if he really wanted Tom to become a part of that intimacy, it was something worth being nervous about. Besides, he dreaded the reactions of the Gryffindors if they saw Tom in the Tower. Despite all of that, Harry was really happy to spend more time with Tom, so he agreed. Finally, they reached the dormitory without seeing anyone.

"Wow… That's really red" said Tom with a whistle.

"Yeah, I know… I have to admit that's the reason I prefer going to your place… I can't quite say I'm sick of the color, since I love it… But the green is much more peaceful!"

"I can see what you mean… But it's unfair that I can't picture you in your … dormitory"

Tom had almost said bed. Fortunately, he stopped himself in time… Harry still blushed though.

"Well, here it is… It's pretty much the same as yours."

The boys sat. Tom ran his hand over the covers.

"The same but with your smell instead of mine…"

Harry's blush deepened. 'What was with Tom today?'

Harry faced the boy, frowning.

"So, did you feel it…" asked Tom.

Harry's eyes got wider.

"I mean, during the duel, our magic sort of connected. Have you ever felt something like that?"

"Of course, not… That was amazing."

"We completely beat them," said Tom trying, but failing, to hide a smirk.

And Harry smiled back at him. Yes, it had been so funny…

"Their faces…"

"Especially those of our dear classmates!" added Tom.

"We shouldn't be happy about that" replied Harry, a laugh caught in his throat.

"Don't be silly! We succeeded in casting a counter-jinx! That's great in itself… We're going to do it again, this weekend."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're way too studious, Tom… This weekend I want to have some fun in Hogsmeade, not study!"

"Just because we're studying our subjects doesn't mean we can't have fun…"

"That's true, especially with you."

"Besides, I want to know why we can't duel with each other… We'll do some research in the Library after Herbology."

"Alright, if I agree to help you, can you at least agree to have a walk in Hogsmeade?"

"Ah, but you're going to help me no matter what, Harry…" said Tom with a wider smile.

"Try me…"

"I wish I could… But it seems we can't fight… So if that isn't allowed, we'd have to do, well, something else…"

At first, Harry rolled his eyes, but then understood the double meaning of the words and blushed. Merlin, he probably looked like the wallpaper at this point.

"Anyway", added Tom quickly "I'd be happy to join you for a stroll through Hogsmeade… I hope you're going to show me some nice places!"

"Don't worry about that… I have so many things to show you!"

The two boys watched each other for a bit, not really conscious of the underlying message in the last sentence. No matter how much they tried to deny it, it was truer than they allowed themselves to believe…

…

To Be Continued with:

**Chapter 8: A Weekend of all the Promises**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

Answer to Guest Review:

**Dianadenisa:** Hey! Yeah, I finally update… Thank you for your compliment… I don't have messenger account, I'm sorry. But if you take an account on , we could talk by PM. I don't know the books you speak about, except true blood. I will definitively look at them. What happened to your eye? I hope you're fine and you find this chapter nice. Bye.


	8. A Week-End of All the Promises

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling (of course!)**

**Beta: MistyLuck**

…

**Chapter 8: A Weekend of all the Promises**

Harry woke up in a jolt, completely unaware of where he was. His neck was stiff, as well as his back. He put his glasses on. Then he saw the book. In a flash, Harry understood the reason behind his pain. He had fallen asleep with his head forward. Harry raised his head – in front of him Tom, who had just lifted his head from the book he was reading, had a smile on his lips. Harry looked around – where was he? The green colors, the snakes – it was the Slytherin Common Room. What was he doing there? Harry frowned then finally remembered: Tom's research – the library had closed – the comments the Slytherins made as soon as they arrived and the dark glares Tom sent their way to shut them up.

"What time is it?" Harry asked finally.

"1 am, I guess"

"Shit! Why don't you wake me up earlier?"

"Well, when I saw you were sleeping, it was already too late… So I let you…"

Harry nodded and yawned at the same time.

"Maybe you should go on one couch, it would be much more comfortable…" suggested Tom.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea… What if someone wakes up and find me here all alone?"

"I'm not going anywhere… I'm not tired at all! Come on… I'll watch over you."

Harry shrugged. Anyway, he had no strength to contradict his friend. Exhausted, Harry lay on the couch which was just in front of the fireplace. It felt wonderful to lie down, but, oddly enough, after few minutes of trying Harry found he couldn't fall asleep again. He just watched Tom as he worked in the dark room, a single candle illuminating his gorgeous face. Obviously, his friend realized that Harry was watching him because just a few seconds later he stood up, book in hand, and sat down on the floor next to Harry. Thanks to Tom's presence, Harry felt his mind calm and he fell asleep immediately.

A couple hours later, Harry woke again. This time, thanks to his relocation, it wasn't out of pain. He was happy. Tom's face was near his own on the couch, and, for some reason, Harry was stroking Tom's hair. His friend's eyes were closed – probably sleeping – and Harry leaned towards him, murmuring in his ear:

"Lie down on the couch with me… you'll feel much better."

Tom was half-conscious and couldn't tell if this was a dream or the truth. One thing he knew for sure: his body was moving on its own accord towards the couch. Harry immediately fall asleep again, a blissful smile on his lips.

A few hours later, the boys woke up hearing the sound of their peers. It was 9am and, obviously, the Slytherin house weren't used to sleeping in.

"We should probably get up," said Tom with a sigh.

Clearly, the boys weren't happy to break their semi-embrace. Only the fact that that they weren't ready someone to see them that way had them moving off the couch.

Still half-asleep, they joined the others in the Great Hall to eat breakfast. Once again, it felt odd to have to separate merely because they were in different Houses – and therefore didn't have the right to eat together – but being the law-abiding young men that they are, they gave in. After that, each one returned to his dormitory, to take a shower before leaving.

At 10am, both were ready to go to Hogsmeade. They passed in front of Professor McGonagall, who was watching and verifying the latecomers' abilities to go to the village. Minerva McGonagall let the two boys go: Sirius had already signed Harry's papers and Dumbledore had signed Tom's since he was an orphan.

So, Harry and Tom walked to the village. Even if the weather was wonderful in Hogwarts, Harry knew that it was going to snow in the village and warned Tom. But, despite the incoming weather, when they arrived Tom couldn't help but let his amazement show. His eyes were shining brightly as a child. Harry realized Tom was genuinely happy, and consequently had never looked more beautiful than he did now.

Hogsmeade was indeed impressive. It was so beautiful; what with the snow and the quaint houses. Harry loved to be here, especially since it was one of the only places a wizard didn't have to hide from Muggles. For two hours, Harry showed Tom every funny place in the village. They strolled from one shop to another. It was wonderful. Even if he wasn't the type of guy who wore his heart on his sleeve, Harry could see Tom enjoyed his tour. But, when 12:30 hit, Hogsmeade was suddenly assailed by tons of students. All the other students had woken and headed down to the village for the afternoon. After all, it was their first weekend in Hogsmeade, so students didn't have much homework to do. Quidditch practice hadn't begun yet either, along with other club activities. Therefore everyone was pretty much free to do what they wanted…

Of course, this sudden influx of people wasn't to Tom and Harry's taste. Automatically they started to feel uncomfortable. Luckily, Harry still had one surprise left for Tom – the best of all, surely.

Harry and Tom were at one end of the main street when they finally decided to leave.

"I just have a letter to owl," said Harry. "I completely forgot about it earlier."

"Alright… I'm not a big fan of the owls though. I do have some stuff I need to buy for school."

"Okay, we'll meet there in fifteen minutes, if that's okay with you. I'll buy something to eat on my way…"

"Perfect. See you then."

To be honest, Tom had nothing to buy for school, but there was one shop he wanted to see again: Dervish & Banges. He didn't want Harry to know what he was buying there. Not now, at least.

When they finally met again a few minutes later both had packets on hands. Harry's letter to Sirius was gone and he had found something he wanted for lunch, and Tom had a beautiful smile on his lips. Nothing could have been better and it was surely going to be a perfect afternoon.

Or it would have been had they not bumped into Malfoy and his trio on their way to the Shack.

"Potter!" Malfoy drawled immediately. "What a surprise… You always come here, don't you? If Ron was with you, I would have said you were looking for your dream house, but that redhead's absent, so that's not the case here…"

"Shut it, Malfoy," snapped Harry. "You don't want to piss me off, alright?"

"Oh boy, you seem so confident! Since when?"

"Since I didn't have anyone preventing me from smashing in your face…"

"But your new friend isn't the same as Granger and the Weasel."

"Did I allow you to talk about me?" Tom intervened finally.

The boy walked towards Malfoy. The blond didn't seem comfortable with this arrangement at all. In fact, he hadn't said Tom's name on purpose. He didn't want to provoke his fellow Slytherin, and would have preferred to see Harry alone…

Draco bowed his head forward ever so slightly. Tom's words were so harsh, and carried the same tone as if an order from a superior… Draco couldn't help but submit – for now. Suddenly, he remembered he was a Malfoy and nobody could speak to him like that; especially in front of his cronies and Potter.

"I wasn't talking about you, Tom, alright?"

Tom moved closer until his face was barely a foot from Draco's. Harry suddenly feared that Tom was going to kiss the blond before shaking his head. 'I'm so stupid sometimes…'

"Shut up, Malfoy! Now, don't open that pretty mouth of yours again. I can see in your little head that you know you owe me some respect, and I say show some respect to Harry too – or you're going to regret it. I don't make empty threats. Since I arrived, I haven't said a thing to you, but if you continue on this way you're going to see me angry… And you don't want to, now do you?"

Malfoy's eyes widened in fear.

"Do you?" asked Tom again, his voice dark and cold with the near poisonous words.

"No, I don't… sir."

"That's what I wanted to know. Next time you attack Harry in my presence, I will make you beg for mercy, on your knees, in front of him…"

Then, Tom saw something in Draco's mind he wasn't supposed to see; something he didn't want to see … After a moment of surprise, he quickly regained his composure.

"Now go…"

Tom's order was final, and Draco obeyed immediately, followed by his minions.

Harry approached Tom, but knew that the other boy wasn't ready to turn around. Harry couldn't help but touch Tom's arm.

"You're shaking," he murmured. "Come one, I know a place…"

Not but a few minutes later, Harry and Tom were sitting in an empty room of the Shrieking Shack. Harry had chosen a room with a fireplace so he could create a fire without having to worry about burning the house down. Finally, they were warm enough to drop their cloaks and robes. The boys remained quiet. Tom hadn't said anything about why Harry knew a way into the Shack, or why he knew his way around. Tom was still in shock. Not because of what happened with Malfoy or the threats he made; he'd been completely serious. No, it was because of what he had seen in Draco's mind. A simple flash of a memory, but there were still so many things to deduce…

Harry took out the food and they ate in silence. Harry didn't know what to do to comfort Tom – he didn't even know what was bothering him – so he decided on the one thing he thought might help. A Patronus. His stag didn't even come to him; he immediately turned to Tom. At least his stag could do what Harry wanted to: touch and comfort Tom.

Without even realizing it, Tom began to stroke the Patronus. It felt so natural; as he had done it forever. Finally, Tom felt well enough to glance at Harry… The Gryffindor smiled at him in support.

Tom spoke again. He had a lot of things to say to Harry. Nothing to do with what had just happened, of course. It was easier to speak of other things, which Harry understood well enough.

"The books I borrowed from the library were very interesting. I didn't find anything about our link, but I found something cool about a sort of magic pretty rare. It was just a small part of the book, so I don't even know if the magic has a name or if it is a legend…"

"Spill it, Tom… You're making me wait on purpose…"

"The process seems pretty simple. The magic we have in us can be externalized and made visible. We don't need our wands to use it, and then we can really see our magic."

"Where did you learn that? Do you think it's real?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I don't know. The book I read was pretty vague, but it seems possible to me. Can you imagine pulling our magic from our own bodies? We could see each other magic! That would be awesome. Besides, we wouldn't have to use our wands anymore…"

"How is that possible? I thought a wand was the only way you could use magic."

"But when a wizard is young he can use raw magic without a wand. He can't control it, seeing as he doesn't know what he's doing, but if we can see our magic cores we will be able to control it. You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I think so… But even if it's true, why hasn't anybody ever talked about this? And, on top of that, why do you think we could succeed?"

"First of all, as I said, the book spoke about this process as if it was a legend, so perhaps nobody has ever succeeded. Why us, then? Well, after what happened yesterday I think it's pretty obvious we're more powerful together… And, well, in my opinion a new form of magic would need a lot of power… Besides, after seeing what you can do with your Patronus, and what I can do with him, I'm sure this is something we can do. I'm still researching, but I wanted to ask you if, maybe, you wanted to help?"

Tom looked kind of worried, and Harry couldn't help but smile. He was so adorable. Harry had to admit, when he had heard Tom's idea, he had been worried – it could have been some sort of dark magic –but it was nothing like that. And, well, even if it was, it was kind of awesome… Harry couldn't refuse that.

"Of course I'll help you. I just wish you'd stop teasing me… I want to know everything now…"

Tom smiled mysteriously. Needless to say that he had forgotten (on purpose) to tell Harry that the book in question was found in the Restricted Section…

For a while, the two couldn't talk about anything else. They even tentatively tried the spell, but it is difficult to cast magic you don't know the theory for…

With no success, they decided on spending time doing what they preferred to do: playing with Harry's Patronus. Harry had bought some sweets at Honeydukes, and they were throwing candy to each other, trying to avoid the stag. It was funny and the sweets were really good – everything you'd expect from the shop. Then, when their stomachs were full and they started to feel a bit tired, they just laid down near to the fireplace, side-by-side.

"What's the name of your Patronus?" Tom asked suddenly.

Harry frowned. He had never thought about that.

"Well… I don't know. I don't really need to call him, since I just have to think to talk to him, you know…"

"What if I want to call him?"

"I suppose I never considered that before… Well, let me think for a minute… Actually, it's pretty obvious. His form is a stag because of my father, so it would be probably James…"

"But, he's not really your father. You should give him a nickname!"

"In that case, I'm baptizing him Jamie. What about you?"

"I can't cast a Patronus…" Tom reminded him gently.

"What will his name be when you succeed?" Harry insisted.

Tom smiled. Harry was so optimistic. Tom buried himself in thought for a bit, then he had an idea.

"Your mother's name was Lily, wasn't it?"

Harry nodded.

"So, it would be Lil'. A Patronus has no gender so I can call him as I want. Besides, I have no member of my family I would like to name him after. Anyway, since our magic seems to work well together, I suppose our Patronus will too. Therefore, Jamie and Lil are perfect together."

Harry was completely stunned. He couldn't react. He wasn't even ready to understand the double meaning behind Tom's revelation. After all, Lily and James were married… No, Harry couldn't think about that right then. He was just stuck with the image that Tom – the one who was or will be Voldemort – was talking about his mother with affection. Harry was completely overwhelmed by all the feelings he couldn't understand.

Tom turned to him just in time to see a tear on Harry's cheek, which Tom dried with his forefinger.

"I'm sorry to bring that subject back…" he whispered.

Tom didn't remove his finger from Harry's cheek. He couldn't do that. Little by little, he let it move on Harry's face, until he found his scar… Tom stroked it from end to end and Harry closed his eyes. It was too good. 'Merlin! Kiss me, Tom…'

But Tom didn't, even if he was dying to do so himself. No, he said the one thing Harry would have preferred to avoid.

"You-Know-Who was such a son of a bitch…"

Harry frowned, in surprise. Not because of the vulgar words, but because of the use of the obligatory phrase. Then, Harry remembered something Dumbledore had told him about Tom: "Don't ever use Voldemort in front of him, Harry." Harry hadn't even thought to ask why… Now, he would have loved to have an explanation…

Harry studied Tom. He hadn't replied yet, not knowing what to say. Honestly, what could he say?

"I don't really want to talk about that," he finally whispered.

"I just don't understand why someone could do something like that… I mean, I know I would probably be able to kill someone if I have to, but not an innocent person… I couldn't"

'Believe me, that's exactly what I wonder: how can you do something like that?' thought Harry.

"I understand why you don't want to talk about this. That's not as if I would like to talk about the orphanage, the hospital, or the fact that my parents abandoned me."

Harry and Tom stared at each other. It was the first time Tom had said something like that, something personal. Even though he had fake memories, his feeling about being an orphan was completely true… Harry grabbed Tom's hand. It was a natural gesture between them now. He didn't know what he was going to do next, but Tom seemed to calm down a bit.

"Harry…" Tom said suddenly, his voice wavering.

"Yes, Tom?"

"Do you think someone will love me one day?"

Harry's eyes got wider.

"Why do you ask that, Tom?"

"If my parents didn't love me, how would it be possible for someone else to?"

Then, Tom began to cry. Immediately, Harry brought him into a hug.

"Tom, I've known you for little more than a week and I already care about you so much," he whispered in his friend's ear.

"Caring isn't loving, Harry," Tom mumbled through his silent sobs.

"_I do love you…very much_" murmured Harry in Parseltongue.

Tom broke the hug to look at Harry. He frowned.

"I can see on your face that you do… You do love me like a friend. It means a lot to me, Harry."

Harry didn't want to contradict Tom. After all, he had added the last words because it wasn't the best time; he wasn't ready to confess his feelings. Besides, he hadn't decided yet if those feelings were a good thing. Although, spending all his time with Tom didn't help much in making a decision. He knew he had to figure out his own emotions before anything else. But, for now, he just wanted to hold Tom in his arms.

"Thank you, Harry, for being such a good friend to me… I'll do my best to become more like you!"

'You already are,' thought Harry.

Then, Tom casted his favorite spell. After that, the boys stayed quiet as they watched the stars in the sky, and, gradually, fell asleep. Sleep deprivation from the night before had caught up, so they were completely exhausted. Besides, it was very comfortable lying on their cloaks next to the fire in each other's arms. Despite falling asleep, both the stars and the Patronus remained. In fact, their magic became so powerful when they were together, when they came in contact with each other, that their magic could live independent of conscious thought by the caster.

Tom and Harry slept so well that, when they finally woke up, the sun had already set a long time ago. So, not only they missed the deadline for returning from Hogsmeade, but they also caused a high alert in Hogwarts. All the students had been checked into their dormitories. Professor Dumbledore didn't know what to do. He didn't want to trifle with Harry and Tom's personal lives, but he couldn't help but be really worried. He knew Harry, knew the boy was gifted at finding trouble, so he just preferred to wait before doing anything else…

In the Shack, Harry and Tom smiled sheepishly, seeing the hour.

"Fuck." said Harry. "We're going to have another detention, that's sure…"

"Maybe they didn't notice that we were missing...?"

"Don't count on it. McGonagall is really strict about her organization. I'm sure she's still waiting at the railings!"

The boys laughed as they pictured the Professor.

"We should go now… The sooner, the better…" said Harry wisely.

"Except I don't want to leave."

"Neither do I! But the longer we wait, the worse the penalty."

"If you say so. Just promise me we'll come here again as soon as possible."

Harry's lips quirked into a smile. Nothing could make him happier than that.

"It's a deal," he said.

After that, they left the Shrieking Shack. Harry would have loved to show Tom the secret passage under the Whomping Willow, but he knew that it had been closed after his third year. So, unfortunately, they were obligated to walk back through Hogsmeade and up to Hogwarts.

As expected, when Harry and Tom reached the castle, McGonagall was there. And she was very angry.

The sun continued to set and the two boys were walking casually towards the entrance. They didn't care about what was going to happen. When he was younger, Harry wasn't usually like this, but, after last year's events and meeting Tom, he knew that the Professor couldn't do anything serious to him. The only one who could was walking next to him, and it had nothing to do with magic.

Then, Harry saw the shadow of Professor Dumbledore behind McGonagall. Of course, he was there to deal with them… What a day! Maybe he should have accepted Tom's proposal and never come back. But, that wasn't possible… was it?

"I'm disappointed by your recent behavior, boys" said Professor McGonagall as soon as they reached her. "This time, I don't want to hear why you were missing. No excuse would be enough for this. Your outings at Hogsmeade are cancelled until further notice. However, I'm not going to take points from your Houses since it's completely unfair that your peers pay for your indifference towards rules. But don't worry, I'll find some way to punish you… With detentions, for example. One day each weekend for the next month or so."

Harry was going to object but McGonagall stopped him.

"Yes, Potter, I know you have Quidditch practices, so it will be on your days off; even if I should temporarily ban you from playing that game you love so much as further punishment…"

"_Except you don't want your team to lose_," murmured Harry in Parseltongue.

Tom suppressed a smile.

"What did you say, Potter?"

"Nothing!" said Harry with a dark voice.

"Don't play games with me, Potter. Perhaps you want to impress your friend, but that doesn't work on me OR Professor Dumbledore. He wants to speak with you, so go on. Go and talk to him, and I want you out of my sight for the rest of the day."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Meet me in the Great Hall," he called to Tom, walking off to see the Headmaster.

Harry sighed. He knew he had been unfair with Professor McGonagall. She was just worried, after all, but he was sick of letting other's feelings take precedence over his own. Besides, he was pissed; he'd wanted to be free and instead had come to the realization that being in Hogwarts didn't necessarily bring him freedom.

"You have only three years left, Harry. It won't be too long! Besides, I'll ask to Professor McGonagall to adjourn your ban for Hogsmeade as soon as is reasonably possible."

Harry was so deep in thought he hadn't felt Dumbledore slide into his mind.

They looked at each other for a while. Finally, Harry spoke.

"I'm sorry for last time…"

"Don't worry about it. It's not that big a deal. I'm aware I've asked a lot from you. It's quite normal to lose it on occasion, as many young people have said."

Harry smiled. He hadn't been worried about speaking with Dumbledore. It startled the Gryffindor to realize that since the Headmaster had assigned this task, he considered the man an equal… It was a bit disconcerting, but that's what it was.

"So, how is your mission going? How is Tom? More importantly, how are you?"

"Everything's fine, I suppose."

"How do you find Tom?"

"Nice."

"Does he ask questions about his past?"

"No."

"Has he made any progress?"

"Yes, I believe so…"

Dumbledore wasn't surprised that Harry was reluctant to speak. The boy had always been pretty firm about privacy, and, even if Dumbledore didn't really understand it, Tom had started being included in what was considered to be Harry's privacy.

"We're friends," Harry decided to end with. "We have so much in common…"

"I was worried about that," answered the Headmaster mysteriously. "Don't forget, Harry, that's the link between you two, between Voldemort and your mind, which creates those similarities. Nothing more, and nothing less. You have to be careful, my boy. I know I asked you not to be suspicious and act normally around him, but you can't strike up a friendship either. Besides, talking about a friendship this early is kind of hasty. You have to protect yourself, Harry. We don't know what it's going to happen, so you have to be ready for every outcome. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded reluctantly, even though he didn't like what Dumbledore was saying. Fortunately, the Headmaster didn't understand that he was speaking about something much more profound than friendship. Alas, every fear that Harry had cultivated was echoed in Dumbledore's warning.

"Why can't I say Voldemort in front of him?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"It could give him bad ideas or bring back the wrong memories… I don't want either to happen!"

Of course, the real reason was more complicated, but the secretive Headmaster kept himself from telling Harry.

"I'm going to let you go without any other punishment. Perhaps it will be a mistake, but I don't want to burden you…"

And, with a smile, Dumbledore disappeared, leaving Harry completely distraught. What the Headmaster didn't understand was that any punishment, any at all, would have been better than the hole forming in Harry's chest because of his words… Dumbledore didn't realize he had just succeeded in persuading Harry to keep his feelings for Tom from becoming more important than anything else; and, of course, from going further with Tom. Or even to at least try and see if there was something between them. It was a shame, because everything that had happened in the Shack had felt real. What he felt – what Tom probably felt as well – was being negated; hopes dashed. As with any teenager his age, Harry was lost in a rush of emotion, and between Tom and himself he was the one supposed to be more experienced. One thing was certain: despite everything Tom could feel and had begun to want; everything he felt in the Shack and the possibilities it had created; he wouldn't be able to make the first move. What a shame!

When Harry arrived in the Great Hall, he immediately noted Tom sitting at his table. Maybe it was because of his talk with Dumbledore, or maybe it was his temper, but Harry couldn't bear being separated from Tom because of one stupid rule. Harry was sick of doing what others wanted. It never went well, so what the hell… He could do what he wanted. Since there was hardly anybody in the Great Hall, Harry dared to walk over to Tom and sit next to him. No earthquake. Nothing cataclysmic happened; except perhaps the funny look on Tom's face.

"What?" asked Harry. "Do you think I'm afraid of what they'll say to me?" he indicated the head table.

"What a rebel…" answered Tom with a smirk.

"Don't say that like you don't enjoy it…"

The two laughed.

"I hope you're not too disappointed about Hogsmeade," said Tom after a bit.

"Don't worry about that! I didn't get to say my final word…" answered Harry, mysteriously.

Tom frowned.

"You'll understand later…"

The Slytherin pouted but Harry didn't give in.

"It's not safe to say here."

Tom was growing more and more interested.

"We could skip breakfast," he offered.

"Nah, I'm too hungry."

Tom rolled his eyes.

"I wonder where you put all that food. You're always hungry. I mean, I understand why I'm thin, but you…"

Harry blushed a bit.

"That's in my genes…"

"Well, hurry up, Mister Good Genes, I want to know what you're up to."

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

They ate in silence, both lost in thought.

When the rest of the students arrived, Tom and Harry had already finished breakfast and were long gone. They waited in the Entrance Hall near their favorite spot, and when Harry saw the last member of his dormitory arrive, he grabbed Tom's arm and led him to the Gryffindor Common Room.

When they entered Gryffindor Tower, the few people there didn't bat an eye at them, fortunately. The two reached the dorm easily. Tom had proposed that they go to his own bedroom, but, for some reason, Harry didn't want to. The thing he wanted to show to Tom was, after all, in his case.

Tom immediately sat on Harry's bed and stretched out, causing Harry to smile at the sight.

"Come on Harry… what am I waiting for?"

"Remember what Professor McGonagall said about Hogsmeade? What if I could tell you I have a way to go there?"

Tom raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

"Harry, spill it… You're teasing me on purpose…"

Harry laughed before taking the cloak he was hiding out.

"Tada!"

Tom frowned.

"What…?"

Harry rolled his eyes, put on the cloak, and disappeared.

"Merlin's pants… That's awesome, Harry! Why don't you show me earlier?"

The Gryffindor laughed.

"I need to know you better before spilling all my secrets."

The Slytherin rolled his eyes in return.

"Well, you're going to have to give me a minute to recover… Did you know I'm obsessed with Invisibility Charms? I've tried to cast it since I was a little boy…"

"Why?"

"I've always wished I could disappear easily – whenever I wanted to…"

"You haven't succeed in casting that spell yet?"

"Not yet, no. It's pretty difficult, you know. Only a few wizards are able to do it…But I'm sure I'll succeed one day…"

"If someone can, it would be you… But until then we have the cloak."

"How did you get it?"

"It was a gift from my father."

Harry handed the cloak to Tom and sat on the bed. Tom examined the cloak for a while, then, suddenly, he frowned.

"I know this is a beginning, but I think I'm right in saying this won't get us past Hogwarts' defenses…"

"I know just the thing…"

Harry leaned over Tom, almost lying on him. The Slytherin was stunned, and Harry knew it wasn't a good idea to play games; he just couldn't help it.

"Just something I have to take in my bedside table," he informed his friend innocently.

Tom nodded and smiled at Harry's proximity. He could feel the Gryffindor's warmth, and it felt absolutely marvelous. Their almost-contact ended much too quickly for his liking.

Harry held a piece of paper in his hand, a blank one.

"This is the Marauder's map."

"There is nothing on it!"

"Merlin! You're so impatient…"

Tom rolled his eyes as his friend took his wand out and whispered: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good".

Harry watched Tom as the map revealed itself. The boy was impressed. Yes! Harry had finally succeeded! But, suddenly, Harry noticed the area where they were on the map. 'Crap,' he thought in horror. He had completely forgotten about Tom's name. He could be such an idiot sometimes. But the harm was done; Tom had already seen his name.

Glancing at Tom's face, anxious, Harry saw no particularly special emotion on it. Perplexed, Harry looked at the map as well. Then, he saw it: Tom GAUNT. Harry remembered what Sirius had told him: "The map can't lie." To say Harry was stunned would have been an understatement, though he was relieved too. He had been in such a hurry to impress his friend that he had almost fucked up Dumbledore's master plan…

"Harry, that's amazing… Where did you get it?"

"It's a gift from Ron's brothers."

"You're full of surprises, you know that?"

Harry laughed.

"So, you can see everyone in every part of Hogwarts?" asked Tom.

"That's the idea…"

"In other words you could spy on everyone… That's a powerful object in the hand of a powerful wizard…"

"Well, it's pretty practical… The map also shows secret passages to Hogsmeade. It helped me a lot these last two years…"

"I'm happy you decided to share this with me… I guess you were right! Thanks to this map and your cloak, we'll be able to have some fun…"

Harry looked at Tom, trying to see what was going on in his eyes. Thankfully, there was nothing worrying: only the promise of entertainment. Harry smiled, Tom too, and just like that they found themselves in another long gaze into each other's eyes. A gaze which once again promised to lead to something more important… if only they hadn't been disturbed by someone – again!

"I thought I would find you here, Harry!" exclaimed Ron, coming into the room.

Damn. They had forgotten to lock the door.

"Where were you last night?" Ron asked, still oblivious.

Harry didn't have the time to reply. Ron was still walking to him, and from the place where he was, Ron hadn't seen Tom… yet. However, when he did, he exclaimed:

"What the fuck, Tom! Why are you here?"

Tom gave the redhead a thin smile.

"I invited him here, obviously," answered Harry, not happy by the interruption.

"So where were you?" asked Ron, again.

"Hogsmeade," answered Tom simply.

"At night?"

"Yes. We forgot about the time."

"That's awesome. You have to tell us everything on our way to the village!"

"Except we can't go," Harry intervened. "McGonagall suspended our trips."

"I don't know what she has against you two…," Ron grumbled. "Well, it's not a big deal. We went to Hogsmeade yesterday. Hermione is waiting for me, but I'm sure she'd be glad to spend the day in Hogwarts with you two. We've barely seen each other this week…"

Harry turned to Tom, communicating a message with his eyes. Tom nodded in agreement. It was probably a good idea to start following Dumbledore's advice. Maybe it was for the best they didn't pass all their time with each other on a bed… If Ron hadn't come, they probably would have kissed by now, and that would have been a huge mistake… Wouldn't it?

"Alright," answered Harry. "Sounds good…"

"Awesome! I'll fetch Hermione. Meet in the Park?"

"Perfect," said Harry.

At that, Ron left.

"I'm sorry," Harry immediately said to Tom.

"Don't be… I want to know you better, and spending some time with your friends is a good way to do it…"

"I just hope they won't tell you anything awkward about me, again…"

"Not if Ron is as chatty as last time; it's going to be awesome…"

Harry rolled his eyes. He had almost forgotten about that.

"Come on, before you say something you'll regret…" said Harry.

"Never!"

They left the room anyway…

A few minutes later, the four sat next to the lake under a tree. Hermione was indeed very happy to see them. She hugged Harry and looped her arm through his, much to Tom's displeasure. Yet at the same time, Tom saw something in Ron's mind, something he was trying to keep from his face. The exact same feeling he had. 'No way! They can't be in love with the same girl,' thought Tom.

"So, Harry, tell us about your latest transgression of the rules," said Hermione.

Harry couldn't help but smile at Hermione's unhappy face.

For a long while, Harry talked about the day before. Tom didn't like to speak, especially if he didn't need to, so he only added an occasional comment to Harry's story.

They talked about their first week, finishing with the class of Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Do you know why there have been so many teachers over the years?" Tom asked suddenly.

Hermione began, "It's cursed by-"

"You-Know-Who" Harry cut in.

The girl looked at Harry, puzzled.

"But…" she whispered.

With one glance, Harry told her to shut up, which she did despite not understanding why.

After that, the conversation moved on to the usual subjects and the afternoon passed by. At six, they went inside to eat dinner. Since they were practically alone, Harry invited Tom to sit at their table. Even if it was another transgression, Hermione let it go. After all, she knew the real reason Harry wanted Tom to stay.

Later that night, after a bit of talking in the Common Room, they decided to go to bed.

Ron didn't understand why Harry had gone with Tom, but Hermione provided an alibi for her friend: "Harry is Tom's guide. He has to accompany him." Ron shrugged; Hermione's explanations were always enough for him.

"What a perfect day," Tom murmured as they neared the dungeons. "Your friends are nice…"

"Did you doubt me?"

"Well, I don't know… You seem to get on well with Hermione," Tom said maliciously.

"Yes, completely. I know she can be irritating on occasion, but I don't see her that way. She understands me, which is awesome. I think you're going to like her…"

Without realizing it, Harry fell into the trap. And Tom was left quite disappointed by the answer… Why did he even ask?

"I know they decided to go to bed, but do you want to come in for a bit?" asked Tom after a moment.

"I would love to, but I'm dying for sleep… And tomorrow is the first Quidditch practice of the year, so it's going to be a long day…"

"Quidditch… I nearly forgot about that…"

Tom seemed annoyed by that fact.

"Do you want to come?" asked Harry obliviously. He was really tired.

"Are you sure I can?"

"Of course. You're with me!"

Obviously, Tom liked the sound of that. He gave Harry a real smile, and then entered in the dungeon.

"See you tomorrow," He said before disappearing.

When Harry arrived at his common room, Hermione was waiting for him, though there was no sign of Ron. As soon as he saw her, Harry knew why she was there. Voldemort. Yes, Hermione really could be annoying some times. Harry didn't let her say anything.

"I'm awfully tired, Hermione. Not tonight… Besides, this is none of your business. Please don't ask any questions."

Then, Harry went up the stairs. Hermione didn't say anything, but the way Harry was acting made her even more suspicious and curious that she already was… It was decided; tomorrow she was going to head to the Library.

Harry fell into bed, his clothes still on. Yes, he was kind of dirty. His last shower was Saturday morning, but there was no way he would have taken off his clothes. Of course he was tired, but that wasn't the point. Tom's scent was all over his clothes and it promised for a good night.

As he was putting his head in place on his pillow, Harry felt something hard under it. Lifting it, he found a black notebook. There was nothing written on it. Harry opened the small book.

Then, he recognized Tom's handwriting:

"_Harry,_

_I found this in Hogsmeade and I thought you would like it. I have the same in my possession. These two notebooks are linked, so if we want to talk when we're not together, you just have to write in it and I'll get the message. The color of the book changed and warmed up when you got one._

_I don't know where I got this idea, but I wondered what we would do if some day we weren't together but we needed each other…_

_Well, if you think it's a good idea, use it…_

_Tom._"

Harry grinned. That was quite something: Tom liked him enough to want to talk with him at any time. Of course, the notebook reminded him of the diary, but he preferred to forget that particular aspect. He was way too happy about the present.

Immediately, Harry grabbed a quill on his bedside table and wrote:

"_Thank you, Tom. I had an amazing week-end with you, yet you still finish the day on the best note._"

"_You're welcome, Harry_", Tom responded immediately. "_You don't understand how happy I am to have met you… I had no one, but now_…"

Tom paused. He didn't know how to finish it.

"_But now, we have each other_…" wrote Harry. "_I do understand. Completely_."

"_Good night, Harry_."

"_Good night, Tom_."

Harry closed the book, imagining that Tom was doing the same thing in his bed. Tom. His body. His lips. Harry closed his eyes, as his hand made its way slowly but inexorably to his crotch. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. With a movement of his wand, he murmured "Muffliato". Now, he was ready to plunge into a dream about Tom, Tom and himself together. A good one where he can moan as much as he wanted to…

…

To Be Continued With:

**Chapter 9: The Broomstick Boy versus the Speller Boy**

**A review please!**

…

Answer to Guest Review:

**Dianadenisa**: Hi! Thank you really much for your support. It's so great to have message from you. I hope you like this chapter. I'm so sorry for your eye. I hope it's better now. I can't wait to receive your first impressions. See yah.


	9. The Broomstick Boy vs the Speller Boy

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to that lovely writer we call J.K. Rowling.

**Beta: MistyLuck**

**Thank you** everyone who follows this story! You rock, people!

…

**Chapter 9: The Broomstick Boy versus the Speller Boy**

Harry couldn't contain his smile as Tom and he walked down to the Quidditch Pitch. After what felt like eternity, Harry was going to play Quidditch again. After such a long day at school, it felt better than anything else!

"You really seem happy," Tom noted, noticing his eyes straying over to Harry again and again.

"I've missed the game a lot. I haven't played since last year, so of course I'm happy!"

"Why haven't you played?"

"Well, the Dursleys aren't very... comfortable with the idea that I'm a wizard. Let's just say you don't bring up Quidditch in their house."

That was a lie, not completely at least, but Harry wasn't allowed to tell Tom about Sirius so it was necessary.

"Are you good?" asked Tom after a while.

"You'll see soon enough," said Harry with a grin.

"Where should I sit?"

"Up in the bleachers. I'm going to put on my uniform, so I'll meet you there. Sit in the first row…"

When Harry finally left the locker room on his broom, he couldn't have been happier. He shot through the air immediately, going as fast as he could. Feeling the wind run through his hair was probably the sensation he loved most while on his Firebolt. It gave him a feeling of freedom. A grin tugged on his lips as he gazed around, alone in the air. Eventually, he reached the highest point his broom could fly, so he spiraled into a nosedive until he came eye to eye with Tom. His friend was definitely stunned by Harry's first move.

"So how do I look?" asked Harry, his arms outspread and a laugh bubbling up in his chest.

Tom stared at Harry. He didn't know how to answer that question. Obviously, he couldn't say 'more handsome than usual', but he finally got an idea:

"In your element."

"Definitely! I hope you won't get bored."

"Well, that's entirely up to you."

"How so?"

"Make the show worth watching!"

Harry chuckled at Tom's sentence.

"That's what I'm planning!"

Harry glanced at the ground – a bunch of people were already there. Among them was Ron, who seemed particularly stressed. Angelina Johnson was there too, as the new captain of the team. At that moment, she gave a loud whistle signaling the beginning of the tests.

"Okay, I'll come back as soon as I can," called Harry.

"Good luck."

"Just try to follow my trail!"

Harry landed apart from the crowd on the pitch, and Angelina came meet him alone.

"What is he doing here?" she demanded, pointing at Tom. "You do know he's a Slytherin, right?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course I know. Remember, I'm his guide."

"Why does that matter? It's a private practice-"

"First of all, Angelina, this is only a test and not a practice. Second of all, he's not on Slytherin team, and, let me tell you something, either he stays or I'm going."

"Don't take it that way, Harry. Of course he can stay," she exclaimed, the added under her breath, "since you asked so nicely…" Shaking her head, she called out, "Come on. Let's begin."

Harry stood near Ron before Angelina began her speech.

"Are you alright?" asked the brown boy.

"Not really… That's going to be a disaster…" Ron moaned.

But Harry didn't get the chance to reply.

"I'm not going to speak too much," Angelina began. "There is only one thing I want you to know: I'm going to choose the best. So, everyone is going to give their best performance. Let's begin with Keeper… Everyone interested please step forward."

Unfortunately, there were a lot of people. Harry sent an encouraging smile to Ron, but he was definitively not ready for this test. Since he wasn't needed, Harry flew to Tom.

Only few minutes into Ron's test, the ginger boy flew to the ground, left his broomstick, and joined Tom on the bleachers.

"What happened?" Harry asked immediately, still stunned.

"This isn't for me. At least, not this year – I'm too stressed about the exams. I can't afford to do this as well…"

"Maybe next year…?" offered Harry.

"Yeah… yeah, we'll see."

Ron had a surly look on his face.

"Okay," said Tom after a bit, "I think it's time we help Ron laugh…"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I want to have fun… I believe my wand will help me."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Tom… don't do what I think you're going to…"

Tom smiled slyly.

"The thing is, Harry, you would be much more persuasive if you didn't have a smile on your face… You want to too!"

"What?" asked Ron, puzzled.

"Wait and see," said Tom mysteriously.

"Well, I'm going to watch from the sky."

"I might aim at you."

"You can try…"

For the next thirty minutes, Tom cast tons of spells on the other players – the Confundus Charm for example. He said it was for Ron, but in truth it was more for Harry – to see him laughing. To say the least, it worked.

Harry was laughing so much, it was hard to focus. Luckily for him, he didn't need concentration to fly on a broomstick; it was natural. He focused on his flying prowess for his own pleasure, as well as to make an impression on Tom.

The beaters followed the keepers, and now it was time for the chasers. Harry flew next to Tom and Ron when it was Ginny's turn. Ron had asked Tom to not cast any spell on her because he was stressed that she played as bad as he did. However, he needn't have worried because she was actually pretty good. Before she got on the ground to finish the test, Harry flew up next to her.

"That was pretty damn good, Ginny… I'm sure you're going to make the team!"

The girl smiled and blushed a bit.

"Thank you, Harry. I hope so… It's just too bad Ron gave up. It would have been funny to be together…"

"That's true."

"Well, it's going to be your turn soon. Good luck, even if you don't need any."

Harry smiled and thanked her. The ginger girl landed and started whispering and giggling to her friends.

On the bleachers and Pitch, more Gryffindor students coalesced.

"They're all here to admire the Great Harry Potter," grinned Ron.

"What a surprise… I thought they hated me!"

"Maybe a bit, but they all know you're good on a broomstick; especially after what happened during the first task last year."

"So I've heard," said Harry dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Show them what you've got, Harry" called Tom. "Don't wait for the whistle, show them now! They're going to be amazed."

Harry didn't need to be told twice, he just rushed for the sky.

His previous prowess was already something to behold, but now he did even better. He knew everyone was watching him, but it was Tom's gaze that drove him to do his best.

Harry pulled his most dangerous moves, and could hear the gasps and yells of the crowd. He didn't think it was dangerous, though. For him, his broomstick was just an extension of his own body, so it felt like nothing. Nevertheless, they didn't all see things the way he did, which showed after a really hard and dangerous move – the one Harry loved where he straightened up moments before he touched the ground, this time backwards – when Angelina rushed over to him. She intercepted him near Tom and Ron, so the two heard everything.

"Okay, Harry, I think everybody understands that you're not only the best seeker here, but also the best Quidditch player in the entire school… and most likely the stupidest as well. Can you stop fooling around? If you don't, you're going to end up in St Mungo's and won't be able show the school your 'amazing gift'…"

Harry rolled his eyes and went to join Tom and Ron.

"Good job, Harry!" said Ron. "I'm leaving since I saw you and Ginny fly. I want to take a shower before lunch, and I can't take one here… I'm not in the team after all!"

Tom waited until Ron got out of hearing range before he started talking to Harry.

"Really, who does she think she is?" he demanded, pointing to Angelina.

Harry shrugged.

"I'm sick of it. I can't even do what I want on my broomstick…"

Tom pointed his wand at Angelina.

"Show her that she's lucky to have you on her team."

Tom began to cast a spell. Harry looked at Angelina. Her broomstick was moving.

"Tom, stop it."

"Go ahead and save her, or your team is going to need a new captain."

Harry rolled his eyes but, as soon as he turned, he couldn't help but smile. This was really bad, but Tom made him laugh so much…

Tom must have been serious because a few seconds later, Angelina fell from her broomstick. Of course, Harry arrived to catch her. He passed under with his Firebolt and managed to grab her by one hand.

Angelina's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Merlin! Harry, I'm glad you were here… I could have died."

"That's what teammates are for," he replied simply.

"I'm sorry about earlier… I suppose that I'm a little tense. We don't have a proper keeper and it's impossible to win a game without one."

"You're good. You played chaser because Oliver was Keeper, but I know you're also good at it. Since Ginny is also a good chaser, you could be Keeper, don't you think?"

Angelina looked at Harry, tearing up.

"Thank you, Harry. That's exactly what I needed to hear… Um… I'm sorry for what people say about you! I like you and I know you don't do any of that on purpose! … For the Tournament, I mean..."

Harry was stunned. He hadn't expected that at all.

"Um… Well, thank you," he answered clumsily.

Harry floated Angelina to the ground and, as she started telling everyone the test results, he went back and sat next to Tom.

"That was quite something…" said Tom.

"You won't believe it… she thanked me and-"

"I heard."

Harry turned, perplex.

"You did that on purpose…"

Tom gave him a shy smile.

"Maybe I saw what was on her mind."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on, climb on my broomstick, I'll take you for a ride…"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I'm not comfortable on those things."

"Don't worry, I'll be there. Besides, no one is going to see you… I even let you cling onto me."

Tom pouted, but those last words made up his mind and he climbed on.

Then, Harry started up his Firebolt. In the beginning, he just flew in lazy circled close to the earth, just above the pitch. All the people were gone now – they were all alone, and the flight was heady. Harry could feel Tom's warmth pressed behind him. Nothing was better than that.

When he felt that Tom getting more comfortable, Harry began to make some more daring moves, but, almost immediately, Tom couldn't bear it. He was actually scared.

"Git!" he exclaimed when they finally landed. "I'm going to start talking like Angelina… You did that on purpose, just to show me you're the best."

"I like when you cheer me on!"

"That's not going to happen-" began Tom with a smile.

"You already did!"

"-again," finished Tom.

"I bet the opposite! Never mind… Someday, will you tell me what your problem with broomsticks is?"

"What now?" asked Tom, trying to change the subject.

"Do you want to see the locker room?"

"Alright, here we go!"

That's what they did. Harry showed Tom the Gryffindor locker room. Harry liked the place a lot, actually. He liked the feeling the room brought to the players: some stress, some apprehension, the tension before the game, the adrenaline rush, but most of all the desire to be on the field.

"I like it when you talk about Quidditch, Harry, you get so passionate…"

Harry smiled.

"I can be passionate, for sure…"

Then he trailed off, leaving the sentence open.

Wondering how to change the subject, Tom glanced at the schedule. There would be practices every day except Wednesday. The different teams had to swap days each week. For the first week, Gryffindor's practice was on Monday evening and Saturday morning; second week on Tuesday evening and Saturday afternoon, etc. Each month, the schedule started over, and just like that, no team was at a disadvantage.

"That's pretty clever," commented Tom.

"Yeah, even if I would have preferred to play in the afternoon. I'm not a morning guy…"

"I guessed as much…"

Harry laughed.

"I know you did."

As soon as they stopped laughing, Harry glanced awkwardly to Tom.

"Well… I have to take a shower. I can't come back like this. It's the price I have to pay for all the moves I made…"

"No big deal. I'll wait for you here… If you cast a Sonorus we can speak with each other."

Harry entered the shower, which was, in fact, just in front of the bench where Tom was sitting. Harry took of his clothes, noticing the look on Tom's face. Harry couldn't read that look… Was it desire? One could only hope…

Then, Harry switched on the water. He couldn't help but close his eyes and moan slightly at the wonderful feeling of the warm water.

"You give me the desire to join you…" murmured Tom.

"I can hear you…"

Tom smiled and Harry too but neither admitted out loud that they really did want to be together in the shower.

"So," said Tom after a while, "who was that ginger girl?"

Harry frowned.

"Ron's sister Ginny… Why?"

"I don't know, she reminds me of someone. I could have sworn I had seen her before, but I can't recall where…"

"You've just probably seen her at Gryffindor table."

Tom murmured something Harry didn't quite catch. Harry turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

"What did you just say?"

Harry got out of the shower with a towel on his hips. He was so intrigued by Tom's last words that he forgot he was facing Tom almost naked.

The Slytherin blushed. One spell and he could make that damned towel fall.

"So…"

"Well, I'll just say it's not like I'm looking at anyone except you…"

Harry frowned again. He'd hear correctly, he just didn't understand… suddenly, he noticed what he was wearing. He blushed furiously.

"But… you're interested in her?"

Tom frowned.

"What? I don't see her that way…"

"How could you look at her and not notice she's really pretty?"

Tom was puzzled and kind of angry that Harry always did his best to rebuff him… He couldn't deal with it anymore.

"I'll be outside," he snapped, staling out without a glance to Harry.

The Gryffindor hadn't noticed Ton's change of mind, but had to feeling relieved when Tom left. He could never have been naked in front of him. That would have been too much…

Harry glanced at the clock before leaving the locker room. Perfect, they were really late for lunch…

…

Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Ron hadn't gotten past Harry's exploits during the tests and was relating everything he had seen to Hermione. Ron loved Quidditch and had been impressed by his friend. After a while, though, Ron saw that Hermione was lost in thought.

"Am I bothering you?" asked Ron suddenly.

"No, of course not. That's very interesting…"

"What's on your mind?"

"It's just that I spent all my time in the Library when you were gone, since you told me not to come. I found nothing whatsoever about the Gaunt family. On top of that, I'm pretty sure some books have been removed since last year…"

"Hermione, you're out of your mind… Honestly, I don't understand your obsession over this. If you're jealous of him, do something! I don't know… Talk to Harry, or something, because I'm sick of it. It's impossible!"

Hermione was stunned; she didn't understand what Ron was saying. Quickly, she changed the subject.

"Speaking of Harry, where is he?"

"With Tom, I guess, since he's not at the table."

"They're going to be expelled if they keep acting like this…"

"It's not forbidden to skip meals."

Hermione shrugged.

At this very moment, Harry and Tom made their inevitably noteworthy appearance in the Great Hall. At first, they planned to split and go to their own tables. But then, Harry turned to Tom and murmured "You know what, I don't care what they think…"

"That, on the other hand, is forbidden," whispered Hermione to Ron.

"What is he doing?" asked Ron, wide-eyed.

"I think Harry has decided to eat with the Slytherins…"

Before they had the time to sit at the table, McGonagall was on them.

"In my office, Mr. Potter. Now!"

Harry rolled his eyes. He glanced at the Professor's table and could have sworn he saw Dumbledore smiling.

Harry followed McGonagall and Tom followed him. When she noticed, Minerva nearly said something but she didn't want to make a scene and shut her mouth.

Later, in her office, only Harry was allowed to enter, so Tom waited in the hall.

"What's going on with you, Potter? I can hardly recognize you anymore… Since Tom arrived, you haven't been the same. Don't get me wrong, I understand that it has been confusing for you, but you're out of your mind. You are already known for not respecting the rules, that's a fact, but what were you looking for tonight? You were late and, even worse, you were about to sot at the Slytherin table!"

"First of all, Professor, I wasn't late on purpose. Training finished late and I had to take a shower. By the time I was presentable, lunch had already begun. It's not my fault our schedule is so strict. And as for the Slytherin table, I find that rule ludicrous…"

"So automatically you think it's your right to ignore it…"

"In any case, I can try to make things better…"

"And you have an answer for everything, don't you?" McGonagall sighed.

"Only for your questions, Professor."

"Be careful, Potter, the teachers are going to think Professor Snape's guesses about you are true."

"I don't give a shit about what Snape says. Do you really think it bothers me that he said I'm like my father? He's just an asshole!"

"10 points from Gryffindor for your language, Potter!"

"At that rate, you're going to make your own house lose."

"10 points from Gryffindor."

"It's up to you… Anyway, the House Cup isn't my business this year…"

"I figured as much… But, perhaps if I forbid you from spending time with Mr. Gaunt, this warning will have a more significant impact."

"You can try… Dumbledore will never accept that!"

"You must think you're untouchable."

"No I don't. I don't think that at all. I'm just sick of everyone telling me that what I do is wrong. I'm sick of people forcing me to do things I don't want to. Nobody should be able to dictate my behavior! … Besides, I can see in your eyes that you know the rule separating the houses is stupid. You agree with me, but you can't say it. And now I'm just wasting my time talking about this and giving my opinion when it's obvious that nobody cares about what I think; nobody gives a damn about what I want…"

McGonagall was stunned – she hadn't expected Harry to react this way.

"Go to your dormitory, Potter. We won't speak about this incident again, but please try to keep a low profile – the more inconspicuous the better."

McGonagall was practically begging. What Harry wouldn't ever know about were the tears she dried as soon as he left.

"So what now?" asked Tom, still leaning against the wall outside the office.

"I'm supposed to get back to my dorm…"

"But you didn't eat yet."

"I'm not hungry!" Right then, his stomach decided to voice its own opinion about whether he was hungry or not.

"Yeah, I definitely believe you now."

Harry paused thoughtfully.

"I suppose have a way to get food, but I need somewhere peaceful to eat it!"

"Your bed or mine?"

"Yours… I don't want to have Ron camped out in front of my canopy, waiting for some news…"

When they arrived at Tom's room, they were all alone and Harry immediately called Dobby. Several times, in fact. But the elf never showed. Harry frowned. That was odd… Dobby never missed an opportunity to help him…

"Perhaps your wonderful idea isn't so wonderful after all," drawled Tom.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Wait here for a bit. I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone."

Harry didn't get the chance to ask anything – Tom had already slipped away.

Hardly a moment had passed when the door opened. Harry froze. It was Malfoy. Harry was hiding behind the canopy but he knew if he moved at the wrong time Draco would see him. Harry froze as he watched Malfoy taking off his clothes: his robe, his shoes, and his shirt.

Harry chose the wrong moment to breathe. Even a breath was too much… Draco whipped around and saw what he wasn't supposed to see.

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter?" On Draco's pale skin, his blush was obvious. Except Harry didn't get their reason.

"I'm with Tom"

"He doesn't seem to be here… So you're all alone in the Slytherin dormitory. In MY dormitory…"

"What are you talking about? I don't need him to protect me…"

"I'm not sure about that, Potter. Since he arrived, he always has your back…"

"You're afraid of him, Malfoy."

"Shut up, Potter… I didn't ask for your opinion."

"On the other hand, I ask you to be respectful," Tom's voice murmured from the shadows. "Who do you think you're going to impress in that outfit…?" his eyes widened, "Merlin! Watch your thoughts, Malfoy. You make me sick!"

Draco blushed and Harry clearly didn't understand why. Tom stalked to his bed, sat next Harry, and cast several spells after closing the curtains.

"We're all alone, now."

"Where have you been?"

"In the kitchens, of course! I got you some food."

"How did you do that?"

"You just have to know the right person and, of course, the correct spell… Which, as you know, I'm fairly good at!"

Harry didn't even wait for Tom to finish his sentence, he started to devour his portion as Tom nibbled at the food.

"What was Malfoy thinking, by the way?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Nothing really interesting… At least, nothing you want to know."

"Actually, I do."

"I don't think so."

"Tom, I said I want to know!"

"And I said no. Just stop now."

Immediately, Harry put his food on the bed.

"I'm not your dog, Tom. Don't speak to me like that… Anyway, I'm sick of your attitude. Stop protecting me! I can defend myself, you know. I thought it was because you are my friend, but now I'm sure you just think I'm weak. I fended for myself a long time before you appeared in my life, Tom. I'm sick of all of this!"

"Harry," began Tom, but his voice was just a bit too condescending for Harry's liking.

"Don't 'Harry' me. I'm leaving."

Harry left the protective field of the bed.

"Harry! Come on," said Tom but the boy was already gone.

Draco allowed himself a little laugh.

"I guess you're not going to fuck him tonight…"

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Why?"

"Because you don't want to see me angry. I can feel your fear fill the room."

"I'm not afraid of you, Tom."

"Really?"

"I just can't read you. It's confusing right now, but I'll get over it soon enough."

Tom laughed.

"If you're not dead by the time…" he trailed off.

Draco frowned.

"On the other hand, I can read you very easily. You say you're not afraid of me, now, but what'll you say if I reveal your little secret to your father, hmm?"

Suddenly, Draco was scared. Really scared.

"I don't have a secret!" he exclaimed.

"Then perhaps I should refresh your memory… You know, that one thing you think about all the time."

"You can't read my thoughts," denied Draco nervously.

"Of course I can. And even better, I can do this: "Cogitavi Purgato""

Immediately, Draco felt a very unpleasant sensation run through his head, like his brain was being washed with soap… It was physically disturbing but, fortunately for him, it didn't leave more serious damage…

With that, Tom went back to his bed and zoned out. He was pissed, and yet felt a bit guilty about what he had done to Malfoy. He knew Harry would have disapproved… Harry! Why did he act like that, honestly?

A few minutes later, his favorite notebook changed color and became warm.

"_I'm sorry about earlier_…"

That night, Harry and Tom spent a long time writing to each other. Of course, it would have been better if they were together in the same room, even in the same bed. But some things were easier to write than say out loud. Harry talked a bit about his numerous frustrations; the things Draco had suggested, his fear to be unable to defend himself, and, most of all, his distress from the other students mocking him. Of course, Harry explained that when they were together he didn't really give a damn about any of that, but he still heard it and it hurt. A lot. And it only amplified when he was alone.

"_I don't want you to be hurt, Harry,_" said Tom. "_I want to help you_!"

"_What can you do about it, anyway_?"

_"I have an idea, but I need you to promise me two things. First of all, don't ask me what it is; and, second of all, try to forget what people said earlier for the next few weeks. Try to be happy! With me…?"_

Harry's answer kept Tom waiting before a simple word appeared:

"_Deal_."

There was one fear Harry hadn't reveal to Tom. His biggest fear, actually. Was he becoming too dependent on his new friend, too in love to even consider him as a friend? Harry didn't know if he was able to take this as a simple friendship anymore. He didn't know if he was able to respect his decision to stay away from Tom.

But, with the one word – "_Deal_" – he had written, Harry had accepted that he needed Tom. He really needed him. Much more than he even knew…

…

To Be Continued with:

**Chapter 10: The Shadow of the Dark Lord**

**Thank you for reading! And please, please, please: review!**

…

Answer to Guest Reviews:

**a**: Thank you really much for your support. I try my best to follow the characters. But sometimes, some things have to change. I'll keep writing, don't worry. I'm actually at chapter 20 by now… So, just wait the update. See yah. Bye.


	10. The Shadow of the Dark Lord

**Disclaimer:** The chance that Romy owns Harry Potter is about the same as me owning Japan (AKA less than none). All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Beta: MistyLuck** (the chance that my Beta could be better is just impossible...)

…

**Chapter 10: The Shadow of the Dark Lord**

A few weeks – that's all Tom asked from Harry. In almost two months, Tom had worked wonders. Thanks to persuasion and his effect on other people, Tom succeeded in making (almost) everyone change their minds about Harry. Little by little, the insults decreased. Looks shot his way changed from hatred to indifference. The only one who opposed Tom's new policy was, of course, Draco Malfoy. However, he was clearly afraid of Tom and his influence on everybody, so he only took advantage of the moments where Harry was alone to laugh at him with his minions. Never anything more. He didn't cross the line; fearful of the consequences. He knew Harry would never say anything to Tom about being mocked. It wasn't too mean, anyway. Despite that, Harry succeeded in forgetting everyone and, as Tom had asked him, he focused on being happy with his friend…

Easier than they had expected, the two boys fell into their own routine. Most of their days were taken up with classes, of course. Then there were Quidditch practices. Tom was always present. He loved seeing Harry on his broom – the only moments where he was truly free. When the team finally understood that he would be there every time, they stopped trying to convince Harry otherwise. Most of the time, Harry was alone during practice. He didn't know if it was because of his friend or not, but Angelina and the others let him do what he wanted. After all, he was accustomed to training (it was already his fifth year), and, that being said, there was hardly anything left for him to learn.

Finally, Tom stopped casting spells to the rest of the team. It wasn't nearly as funny after a while. Besides, he had something much more interesting to pass the time: watch Harry, his smile, and his skills. It was definitely enough to keep the Slytherin entertained. Sometimes he took a book with him, just in case, but it was rare that he needed one or even looked at it. Both of the boys were excited for the first game of the year. Harry loved to fly, but competition was something else entirely. He could feel adrenaline spread through his veins as the date approached.

Time flew very quickly. In addition to classes and Quidditch, they had to take reviews for their final exams. Tom had decided to help Harry receive all his OWLs, so they had quite a bit of work to do. Not that Harry wasn't clever, on the contrary. It's just that Harry had gotten into the habit of resting on his free days. And in his classes, Harry was kind of lazy as well, so he had extra work to do to be brought up to Tom's level (not the school's level…very different!). At the beginning, Harry had thought it would be very boring, even exhausting, but, in fact, Tom was the best teacher he had ever had and was able to make Harry assimilate a huge quantity of information in a short time. On top of that, it was really funny.

The first beneficiary of their busy schedule was Professor McGonagall. The boys succeeded in keeping a low profile for these few weeks. Tom and Harry knew their detentions would be over soon which was certainly came as a relief. Of course, they spent their detentions together, but it would have been better to be in Hogsmeade rather than cleaning rooms in Hogwarts or helping Madam Pince in the Library. But they did their duty the best they could. And, at least, they always found a way to have fun.

Knowing Harry and Tom, McGonagall should have realized their apparently low profile was, in fact, just a façade. All the stupidities they didn't do publically, they did it in private. After few days of school, the boys found what they were studying in Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts was actually too easy. These had always been the Harry's favorite classes, but with Tom here to help he had to admit they were now easy, too easy to be honestly interested in those classes anymore. Tom pursued his investigation about their link and the new branch of magic he had discovered – he was used to reading lots of highly advanced books. They had talked a lot about it and finally started practicing some spells. Sometimes, they hit the Dark Arts wall, but Tom kept the worst ones to himself. He was fascinated by Dark Magic, even if he knew Harry wouldn't like it. However, some spells were so remarkable, so impressive, and could give him everything he ever wanted. He confined himself to just reading, for now at least. He didn't practice what he read, letting his eyes fulfill his fascination instead of his wand.

Tom and Harry spent all the time they had practicing magic, and the rest speaking about it. It was easier than speaking about their past or, worse, their feelings… That definitely wasn't a good idea – they both decided that… Well, not decided so much as it just imposed itself on them.

After his discussion with Dumbledore and the resolutions he had made, Harry tried to be the best friend he could to Tom. He didn't think of what could be, didn't expect it to be anything else, he didn't even hope it would be anything else.

Tom, on the other hand, wanted only one thing, needed only one thing. He needed Harry to make the first move. Since the Gryffindor hadn't yet, he had begun to despair and let it go. There had been a few times (more than a few, actually) when he thought that Harry was interested. But since nothing had happened, Tom convinced himself that he was unable to read feelings, especially Harry's. The more time passed made Harry more and more unreadable to the Slytherin.

The problem was that both had good reasons to need the other to make their feelings known first. Harry had let Dumbledore convince him of the non-existence of Tom's feelings towards him; the impossibility of it all, and Tom was persuaded of Harry's indifference. But that wasn't the most important thing in the end, because there were feelings. A blind person would have seen it. A deaf person would have heard it. A lunatic would have understood it. So if Harry and Tom didn't admit those same feelings, it was because they weren't ready yet. Something else had to happen before that. They both wanted a serious relationship, not just temporary passion, and to do so these novices to love had to understand what they really felt before they could name it. To express their feelings, they had to comprehend them.

That wasn't an easy thing, though; especially for two 15 year old hormonal teenagers. Their desire was intensified, so controlling themselves became rather difficult. During the day, they managed to restrain themselves and keep from being alone together when the tension was too high. Despite the fact that they were almost always together, it was manageable. However, at night it was much more complicated. Both forgot to be reasonable. They both knew Muffliato and Cleaning Spells like the back of their wands – especially Harry. Tom managed to keep himself in control. Harry, in the other hand, couldn't help but think about Tom's lips on his own, Tom's mouth all over his body, Tom's tongue on his cock… Harry would have ruined lots of pajamas if magic didn't exist… Thank, Merlin!

In any case, it was difficult for both of them and their frustration increased day after day, threatening to explode at any moment. Tom was the most affected out of the two. He was the one who gave in to negative feelings easily. It affected him on a deeper level because he kept all his emotions locked into his head, tossing and turning through his mind when he was alone and, little by little, driving him crazy. Frustration was one of the worst feelings he could experience, especially when he was alone with no one there to take care of him. The chance of going off increased and that's exactly what was going to happen.

…

_Faces. Unknown ones. Surrounding him._

_Blood. All over the people. Parts of their bodies missing._

_Fear. In the eyes of every person._

_Power. Through his veins. Revenge. Desire. Dark Magic. Horror…_

_Too many flashes._

Tom jolted awake, his face dripping with sweat. He wiped his forehead with his hand. He just wanted to be in control of himself. Why did he have to dream about such things? Over and over again… the nightmare was awful. But, even worse, the dream grew clearer and clearer each night, as if it was a memory and not just a bad dream. Tom didn't understand what was going on.

Only one thing was definite in his mind: Halloween was approaching and deep in his heart he realized he was scared of that day. It had nothing to do with popular customs, but was instead a much more profound fear fixed in the recesses of his mind. A feeling he couldn't control; especially because he didn't know where it came from. Over the last few days, the nightmare became more and more intense, long, clear, and realistic. Each morning, when he finally woke in the Slytherin dormitory, he didn't know which reality was: the bloody corpses or the bed? He needed time to adjust. Then the fear from the dream turned into anger, which was exactly what happened that morning. There had been something new in the dream: the final face he had seen was different from before. He hadn't been able to catch more than a glimpse, but he knew he had never seen it before. It had seemed familiar, though… In a way, Tom wanted yet feared to discover who the hell those people were, especially the last one…

Tom was really scared. His heart was tight in his chest. It hurt, actually – his fear was compressing each part of his body. Tom felt a shivers traveled along his spine. Quickly, he grabbed his notebook.

"_Are you awake_?" he wrote.

Silence from the other end quickly answered his question: Harry was still sleeping.

"_Join me at our favorite spot near the Lake ASAP. I'll wait for you,_" his handwriting was shakier than usual.

Tom snapped the notebook shut, pulled yesterday's clothes on, and opened the curtains around his bed. Since it was early Saturday morning, everybody in the dorm, perhaps even in the entire school, was still sleeping.

Tom hurried out of the Common Room. It wasn't that he feared to meet someone, he was just in a hurry to reach the Lake and calm his tormented mind.

However, the walk down to the lake hadn't quite been as relaxing as he had hoped. His body was still shaking and it wasn't because of the October chill.

Tom tightened his cloak against his body as he sat on the ground, next to the usual tree. Their tree. They came frequently to practice their magic. They were completely alone, nobody to disturb them…

With a flick of his wand Tom conjured a small fire. Even if he loved cold weather, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay out here infinitely without some means of warmth. Eventually, his fire beckoned something he hadn't expected at all, something he was happy to find: dozens of insects crawled towards the light, as well as spiders.

Tom was used to solitude from the orphanage, but being used to something and liking it were two entirely different things. He hated being alone, especially since he knew Harry and, with that, knew he always did terrible things when left alone. But at this moment he didn't care. He whispered "_Serpensortia_" and a few seconds later started feeding the snake insects, as he had done in the Forbidden Forest. However, this time it wasn't as much fun and he grew bored quickly. He knew the reason: the serpent wasn't real. Not really. The snake had nothing to tell Tom about its life, about its thoughts. It was just a spell and it was truly boring.

Through his boredom, Tom remembered that there was some spells he had wanted to try. Spells he didn't dare test around Harry which he could do since he was alone. Too quickly for his liking, too naturally, Tom began to cast hexes and curses. Finally, he reached the Cruciatus Curse. That curse had fascinated him since he had started Hogwarts. Tom had always known suffering at the orphanage and hospital. When he was a child, Tom was able to send this pain back at the person that caused it with a single thought or desire. But, now that he was in control and aware of his magic, he knew what he was doing and realized it was wrong… However, the desire, the need to give others pain, remained… and the one curse that truly sated his urge was the Cruciatus. Tom couldn't help scowl faintly when he saw his poor victims… but his own fear subsided as the insects quaked in terror beneath him.

…

At that moment in the castle, someone woke upon feeling the Dark Magic; someone who had been terrified that this would occur since the beginning of the year. He knew that someday, somehow, it was going to happen – his magic was telling him. Now here it was and he had to do something. Anything. First, find the boy! He jumped up and began following the unpleasant magic to its source…

…

As he played with the spiders, Tom suddenly noticed the silhouette of someone coming from the castle. He didn't have to look to know who it was. Somehow, he felt it from the back of his mind, so when the man reached him he wasn't surprised. In fact, he didn't even look at the man. He just gave his guest an odd smile.

"Good morning, _Professor_ Snape… What a surprise to see that you're awake too!"

"What are you doing here, Tom? At this hour…"

"Why? You seem interested all of a sudden…"

The words were dripping with venom, and Severus Snape felt surprised and rather disturbed to hear such a 'young' person speak with such a tone.

"I mean, you haven't been interested in me before now, you know…" said Tom in order to clarify himself.

"Why do you say that?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You've barely spoken to me since the beginning of the term, even though I'm in your House. As I'm sure you understood from our first class together I can easily read your mind, and since then, you've done everything you can to hide the reason… But I know that I'll find out, one way or another."

"I don't think so… You may be a good Legilimens and Occlumens, Tom, but I'm better!"

"How funny. I had pinned you as the type of person that didn't need to prove himself to others, yet I can feel the fear I inspire in you, as well as a need to prove your worth … Don't worry, I have no interest in you. You're too weak for me."

"You have no right to talk to me that way-" Snape started angrily, but Tom cut him off.

"I don't need to be given the right. I give it to myself."

"I'm a professor-"

"So what? You think I'm afraid to fight you?"

"I don't think it needs to come to that… But even then, you should be worried."

Even though he was trying to be convincing, Snape's tone was far too pleading to be effective. The tone of voice felt so unnatural it was genuinely scary, and Tom knew it. It wasn't long before he answered.

"You know perfectly well you're not powerful enough to beat me, Professor."

The last word dripped with sarcasm. Tom was so sure of himself, especially when he saw a spark of fear in Snape's eyes.

"You're nothing, Snape… nothing!"

Tom overdid it, and Snape's fear moved to panic. He knew those words. Quite well, actually. They were words the Dark Lord used to say to him. Severus stared at Tom in horror. The boy seemed to grow taller, stronger. It was awful, as if the boy knew who he was. Even worse, while they were speaking Tom had begun to torture the insects near him. The Professor's mind flashed, unbidden, to a memory from a long time ago, and he didn't like what he saw. It used to be human beings instead of animals…

What Snape hadn't realized was that Tom didn't know about his past, about the person he used to be, but certainty had taken root in the Potion Master's mind, a certainty found through his past with the Dark Lord. He couldn't explain, nor understand it, but, somehow, he knew.

"Nothing," Tom repeated, "and I could break you with a single thought…"

"_I want it_," he hissed to himself in Parseltongue. Then, addressing Snape, "I will need to think about what to do for a minute or so…"

The Professor was just the shadow of himself. He couldn't move. He was just scared. His courage and strength had been sapped from his limbs, as if the battle was already lost and he couldn't fight anymore, just wait for his destiny.

While Tom was lost in thought, Harry chose that moment to arrive. He had felt Tom's magic as well, but, since he was asleep, it had taken him a while to find the strength to wake up. As soon as he read Tom's note, he had walked (or rather ran) as quickly as he could to meet Tom.

Harry breezed past Professor Snape, not sparing as much as a glance in the Potion Master's direction. There was only one person who mattered to him at the moment: Tom. Harry scrutinized his friend intensely, trying to catch Tom's gaze, but he couldn't quite manage to.

Of course, the Slytherin had felt his presence, and as soon as Harry reached Tom's side, the boy talked to him, eyes still closed.

"I want to kill him so badly, Harry…"

The words flowed from Tom's lips so naturally, it was breathtaking. Not for Harry, but Snape. Because of that simple statement, Snape's fear grew alarmingly high. Even worse for him, Harry didn't seem scared by Tom's confession, or disturbed. It was as if Tom had already told him something along those lines before.

Harry placed a comforting hand on Tom's arm, both to feel his warmth and his resolution. Tom had already raised his wand. Just two words and it would be over for the man before him…

Harry knew what Tom was doing was wrong. He knew that he was the last (or maybe only) defense before Tom fell into darkness. It was a huge responsibility, especially when his first major test was Snape of all people.

The two boys stared at him for what seemed to stretch on for hours but was, in fact, only a few minutes. Then, finally, Harry spoke up. It was hardly more than a whisper escaping his mouth, and at first Snape wasn't completely sure whether he was imagining things or not…

"Go away… Now… And hurry up, Snape… In all honesty, I'm not sure I want to stop him!"

The Professor didn't even wait till the end of the sentence to take off, shocked to the core by Tom's influence on him and still greatly disturbed by the link between Harry and Tom.

He didn't have to think to know where he wanted to go. His feet automatically led him to Dumbledore's office. He was one of the few that were privileged to know the password, so the Griffin guard hindered him none and within seconds he was standing in the Headmaster's office.

"I think we made a huge mistake," he snapped as soon as he saw Albus.

As usual, Dumbledore seemed to know exactly why he was there, his gaze hardening slightly. With a wave of his hand, he gestured for Snape to be silent.

"We have already spoken about this, Severus. We had no choice in what happens now. What's done is done."

"You don't understand! He almost killed me. He was the Dark Lord again…"

"He is not, as you know perfectly well. I know you understand why he acted that way. You can't be afraid of him, Severus, even though I understand why you are. We agreed on this. I know it's difficult… for everyone."

"But, Potter… He was… I don't know. I think Tom's presence isn't good for him!"

"He will always do the right things, Severus."

"I think the faith you put in that boy is completely ridiculous."

"It wasn't with you."

"That's not the same! He is only 15."

"I do understand your concern, but I trust him. And you know he is best for Tom."

"I'm not sure about that anymore."

"I watch him. I watch the both of them. You don't have to be afraid, Severus."

"You weren't there a few minutes ago."

"Go to your room, Severus, and try to compose yourself. Don't let yourself be alone with the boy, if that makes you feel better. Next time you feel something disturbing, come to me, or, better yet, go to Harry…"

The look of disgust on Snape's face let the old man know exactly how likely it was that he would go to Potter. He was going to snap back, but Dumbledore's face was impervious. The old man didn't understand him at all. Snape turned to the door, but, before he left, the Headmaster said one last thing:

"Try not to let him affect you more than it has to be."

Snape didn't so much as glance back. He was pissed now. Anger and fear – not a good combination. Even if he didn't want to obey Dumbledore, he did the only thing he could do: he went to his office.

…

Tom turned to Harry, his face distraught.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm here, now. There's no need to worry…"

"You don't know what I did… You only know what I wanted to do to him."

Harry saw pain and fear cloud his friend's eyes – a sight he truly hated.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

"I need to. If I cannot be honest and tell you, then who would I?"

The boys huddled near the fire as Tom began telling Harry everything that happened with the spiders and other insects. Of course, Harry wasn't happy about it, but somehow he understood, and, most of all, he didn't judge. That was exactly what Tom needed, even if he didn't know it at the time. Harry's forgiveness and acceptance were too much, and soon his emotions overwhelmed him. He looked at Harry, his eyes pleading as he begged:

"You have to cast it on me."

"What?"

Tom's voice caught in his throat and he began shaking. He ducked his head in shame.

"What?" asked Harry again. "Tom, I don't understand what you mean."

"The Cruciatus Curse…please, cast it on me…"

Harry's eyes widened in horror.

"I can't do that, Tom," he choked out in shock.

"Please, Harry, I need you to…"

It broke Harry's heart, listening to Tom asking him, his friend, to make him suffer. Harry couldn't let him say that, and he immediately pulled the boy into a hug. But Tom didn't seem to want it.

"I don't deserve that, Harry," he whispered, his voice breaking.

"Shut up, Tom."

Harry's embrace was too strong for Tom to pull away so he gave up.

Fifteen minutes later, the two boys stopped finally the hug, but not for too long.

"I know exactly what you need," Harry declared. "I have to go in my room first, but meet me at the One-Eyed Witch Passage."

Tom knew exactly what Harry meant by that.

"But we have our last detention today, Harry…" protested Tom.

"I don't care. We need to spend some time together. Just the two of us. It has been too long…"

So be it.

Under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, they went to Hogsmeade, finally arriving at the Shrieking Shack. They didn't do anything the whole entire day. They just stayed together in each other's arms. They hadn't been that close in a long time, but, despite how each felt, they ran no risk being so close that day because they just needed a friend nearby, a shoulder to lean on. Especially Tom.

When they finally returned to Hogwarts Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. She didn't even look that angry, as if she knew that something like that was going to happen. She had no choice but to extend their detentions, though. However, the boys didn't protest. They had resigned themselves to more detentions after being truant all day. Tom had finally calmed down and that was all that really mattered to Harry.

Being together always seemed to be the solution to their problems… It was so obvious!

…

Severus Snape was pacing around every conceivable angle in his office. He didn't know what to do, especially since he certainly wasn't in any shape to teach. He was still stressed about that morning and just wanted to get away for a while.

There was a place he had in mind… Even if no one had asked him to go there. Despite how everyone saw him at that moment, he needed some comfort. And sometimes, you found comfort in old habits, no matter what habits they were…

Severus Snape couldn't think about it any longer. He jumped into his fireplace, a dash of Floo Powder in hand, and dropped it saying "Hotel Seedy-House, Room 101, Bath, England".

Then, as the fireplace's flames flashed emerald green, it illuminated a face which seemed to calm as it was whipped away to its destination.

…

To Be Continued With

**Chapter 11: A Picture of an Old Time**

**Thank you** everyone for your support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Yume:** We do our best with Misty to update the sooner. Thank you for following the story.


	11. A Picture of an Old Time

**Disclaimer: Romy doesn't own Harry Potter, nor the characters, nor the idea (except for this story)**

**Beta: MistyLuck (for the Greater Good!)**

…

**Chapter 11: A Picture of an Old Time**

Severus Snape tumbled out of the Floo onto the floor of a hotel room. The place, as usual, was dark, rather dirty, and contained nothing more than a bed, two armchairs, a basin to wash, and a small cooking area in the corner. Severus had always wondered how it was possible to live in such a disgusting place. After all, even though everybody thought he enjoyed being dirty, it was quite the opposite. Severus liked a well-cleaned and tidied area. Almost immediately upon entering the tiny room, Snape noticed it was empty. The owner was out, that much was obvious. 'Perhaps he is already outside for his morning walk,' Severus thought, lips curling into a small smile at the private joke.

The Potions Master went to sit in his usual armchair when, suddenly, he saw her. He had never seen her here before. Severus shook his head, realizing that hiding his personal photos was definitely something Sirius would do. Except today he hadn't known he would have a visitor. Severus had come unexpectedly, spur of the moment, and now he was reaping the benefits. On the shelf just in front of him were pictures of the people Sirius loved most: Harry, of course, but also Remus, James … and finally Lily - the only picture which mattered to Severus. The ginger girl was approximately 18 when the picture had been taken, and she was as beautiful as Severus remembered her. Without realizing it, Severus had grabbed the portrait and lost himself in the laughing eyes which smiled at him from the frame. Just like that, he became completely oblivious to the outside world.

When the silhouette of Padfoot waltzed into the apartment, Severus didn't even notice. His mind was far away, buried in a time where he was different, still a young boy, and had done so many things he regretted.

Sirius didn't seem to be surprised to see Severus in his room. Nor did he need to look at what Severus was staring at, he already knew anyway. He simply returned to human form as the door closed and sat in his favorite armchair. Then, he waited until Severus was ready to return to reality. When the man finally decided to turn around, Sirius gave him an anxious glance.

"Potter is okay," Severus replied to the silent question.

"Then to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Snivellus?"

Usually, Severus would be angry when Sirius called him that. But to be honest, the old nickname gave him the comfort, the normality, he needed at the moment; something he didn't expect at all.

Severus took his time to settle in the armchair in front of Sirius. The two men sized each other up - uncertain about what was going to happen. Or, at least, Severus seemed to weigh his options. He had already made his decision: of course he was there to talk to his old rival!

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but seeing your concern about your godson and that the situation is slipping from Dumbledore's hands, I think you have the right to know what's going on. It's probably a good idea to tell you anyway…" began Severus. Then, he paused to watch the effect of his words on Sirius' face. The result was very interesting indeed since the man hadn't expected to hear Snape's voice devoid of nastiness. It was quite rare, and had certainly never happened to him.

"I thought Harry was okay," said Sirius after a while, his voice slightly faint.

"He is indeed… for now."

"I'm listening, Snape."

Snape nodded, continuing.

"Last year, Professor Trelawney made a prediction to Dumbledore involving the Dark Lord and his return. Dumbledore consulted me on the subject, and after many discussions and hours of research, we decided to perform a 'connection spell' while linked to a 'revival soul spell'."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I've never heard about the second one."

"Understandable, seeing as it's a new one… The principle is to connect three lives to the one you wish to give a new soul…"

Severus watched thoughts flash through Sirius' eyes … The man had begun to grasp the spell and what it involved.

"Who did you give the new soul to, then?"

Snape hesitated, but finally answered Sirius' question. Neither with ridiculous hyphenated titles nor the names connected with reverence, but instead with his real name... Sirius deserved to hear it.

"Voldemort."

"What the hell?" Sirius cried in horror, jumping to his feet.

"We had no choice," Severus immediately explained, unruffled by his rival's reaction. "We didn't want to let him recover his life and power-"

"But that's exactly what you have done!"

"No, we have not. Remember, the soul we gave to him is a new, pure one, and his body is young again. He is not the Dark Lord anymore, and, as far as we're concerned, it was the only way to give him the chance to do something better with his life."

"Why would he try to do better?" Sirius asked bitterly.

"The spell allowed us to take measures to ensure he did, hence the connections."

"I can't believe what you are telling me, what you're implying," Sirius sighed, shaking his head. "Who is linked to him, exactly?"

"First of all is Dumbledore - creator and mediator of the spell. He is the one who gave enough magic to make it possible. Then there is me. And finally-"

"No way!" Sirius cut in as something occurred to him. "You didn't… Please tell me you didn't connect Harry's life to Voldemort's?"

"Not Voldemort's, Tom's… We didn't really have a choice. Harry was the only one able to be his guide, his protector. He is the most important part of the spell, needless to say."

"Why was he the only option?"

"According to Dumbledore, there are two reasons. First, he is already connected to the Dark Lord. I don't know the details, and the Headmaster is unlikely to tell me anything more, but it seems that he gave a part of his soul to Harry when he tried to kill him." Sirius' eyebrows threatened to join his hairline as Severus told him this, and he collapsed in his chair in shock. However, Snape continued, "Second, and the most important reason to Albus, is that the power of Harry's magic is apparently connected to his unalterable capacity for love." Snape sighed, "I'm only telling you Dumbledore's words… I don't really give a damn for any of this bullshit."

"How could you?" Sirius snapped, still trying to assimilate everything Severus had told him. "You're unable to love, so how could you understand Harry's love?"

"Don't be mean, Black. I could have kept my mouth shut."

"I suppose Dumbledore isn't the only one who discovered the origins of all that shit. Harry is in an impossible situation now: I'm sure you're pretty happy about that, Snivellus!"

"I said no such thing. It may surprise you, but Dumbledore is the one who asks so much of the boy. Let me remind you, though, that I know what it is like to be in an inextricable situation. I wouldn't wish it on anyone," Severus hissed.

Snape hadn't told Sirius everything about the spell yet, or, most importantly, his own role in it (which was very dangerous as usual). However, he refused to complain about his fate. In his opinion, he had so much to do to redeem himself. Fortunately, Sirius didn't seem to notice that the Slytherin had glossed over the details, so he didn't ask about Snape's role. The problem was, he was too worried for Harry.

Suddenly Sirius paused, remembering something, "You told me earlier that Dumbledore isn't handling the situation very well. Why do you think that?"

Severus sighed, a part of him wishing he had kept his mouth shut. "To put it simply, Tom threatened me a few hours ago. He even cast a Cruciatus in front of me without blinking. On top of that, he said quite clearly that he wanted to kill me." He ran a hand through his hair in worry. "Harry was there and he didn't seem to be disturbed by what Tom said. Then, when I tried to talk about it with Dumbledore, he didn't listen to me. He trusts Harry so blindly… I know you worship him as well, but I also know that you care about the boy, and I needed to tell someone… We have to get Dumbledore to listen to reason. In the beginning the spell was promising, but I think it has turned against us. The fact is Potter isn't powerful enough to fight Tom's Darkness."

Sirius' fists tensed on the armrests.

"I'm going to find Dumbledore and make him listen to me. Who does he think he is? He had no right to control everybody's lives."

Sirius was about to stand when Severus motioned for him to remain seating.

"I don't think that's a good idea. He wouldn't listen to us, anyway…"

"So what do you suggest?" Sirius growled. "If you want to kill Tom now, I'll agree with you. I don't even understand why you didn't do that in the first place."

"Dumbledore is convinced that Voldemort has used some form of black magic to extend his life… Killing him now isn't a solution because he will simply come back."

"So, you're trying to tell me that what you've done doesn't prevent the return of Voldemort, as well as creates an opening for the emergence of a new Dark Lord because of the new Tom…"

Severus nodded pitifully.

"In other words, you really screwed up."

"There's no need to be rude."

"I could say or do worse. Harry's life is in the balance!"

"Even if you kill Tom, it would affect Potter. Yes, they are connected by the spell, but it goes deeper than that. He is aware of his role as Tom's guide. Dumbledore didn't tell him everything, but if Tom were to die now Potter would think he had failed."

"Harry knows who Tom is, yet we can't do a thing against him. This just gets better and better…"

"Well, there is something we could do," Snape mused. "We could lock Tom up until we find a solution. Unless you think Potter is able to keep him from becoming Voldemort…"

Sirius shook his head. Despite the faith he had in his Godson that was too much to ask of a 16 year old.

"So we have to convince Dumbledore and find an explanation for Potter…"

"It's not like we have nothing else to do," Sirius reminded him. "Don't forget our research on Pettigrew."

"It's better to be busy than get bored in such a rotten hotel room."

"Just because you've grown bored of torturing students and the like doesn't mean I'm bored, you know…"

With that said, the two men remained silent for a few minutes. Abruptly, Sirius stood and straightened his clothes.

"I was supposed to tail a few Death Eaters today… So if you don't mind," he said finally.

"So long as you don't do anything stupid, Gryffindor."

"I've never done anything stupid in my life," Sirius sniffed

Snape allowed himself a laugh.

"You're right; you have always been a model of patience and restraint!"

"I'm not the one who needed any excuse to escape from Hogwarts… That's the reason why you came here, if I guess well!"

Snape's eyes flashed with anger - even though what Sirius said was true, it wasn't funny that his former rival was able to see though him like that.

"Don't fly off handle!" added Sirius "I just expect a proper meal when I come back…"

At that, he turned into Padfoot and left the room. Severus couldn't help but smile… at least, as much a smile as he could muster!

…

A few hours later Sirius finally came home and the meal he had requested was hot and ready to eat. It honestly smelled delicious. It had been a long time since Sirius had got a real, hot diner. The thing was that, for the most part, Sirius ate in his dog form. It was easier.

Sirius was ready to make some comment on Severus' food, but as soon as he tasted it, he was struck speechless. It was obvious that Snape was not only a master of potions but also a master of cooking.

Rather than criticize the food like he had planned, Sirius took advantage of the meal to talk about work. He didn't really want to talk about Harry again, much less Dumbledore. Speaking about hunting Death Eaters was more pleasant, anyway.

After they finished dinner, Sirius had pretty much devoured everything in sight, the two men returned to their chairs. They stayed in their thoughts for a while, both wondering how it was possible that they were together in the same room. At the very beginning of their assignment forced upon them by Dumbledore, it had been obvious that they both had to put forth some effort in order to get along, if at all. They could hardly stand to be in the same room without insulting each other, let alone refrain from instigating a duel. But, little by little, the other's presence had become more bearable. Things had calmed down, and work against a common enemy had been very helpful in this respect. Of course, Dumbledore was right (as usual – almost): Sirius and Severus were meant to work together. Their different views complemented one another.

Now they were here, in their armchairs next to the fireplace, talking about plans…

Minutes, or perhaps it was a couple hours, passed, when all of a sudden shadows encompassed the entire room. At that moment, finally, Sirius was ready to follow Severus' gaze and talk about what the Slytherin really wanted.

Without even noticing it, they were reliving memories of Lily and James. Oddly enough, Severus didn't seem to be upset that they were speaking about his former enemy and rival, as he would normally be. No, they were both just happy to remember good times and share them. There were so many things they ignored about each other.

Severus talked a lot about Lily, the girl he knew when he was a boy. Sirius enjoyed to knowing a bit more about the young lady. James had been his best friend, and it wasn't that Lily had interfered in their relationship, but things had never been the same after she joined their group.

After a bout of silence, Sirius asked without thinking:

"Did you love her?"

Thanks to the darkness, Sirius couldn't see Severus' cheeks reddening, but they did…

"What about you, did you love James?"

If he had to be embarrassed by this conversation, he wanted Sirius to be too. After a pregnant pause, Sirius allowed himself to analyze the part of himself that he had always wanted to bury.

"Certainly, if only a little bit, and even if I wasn't aware of it," Sirius admitted, shocking Severus to the core. He hadn't expected that. Oblivious, Padfoot continued, "Or, at least, I didn't want to admit it… Which was your case as well, you know!"

"I was perfectly aware that I… loved Lily. But I preferred to tell myself she was like my sister. She didn't seem all that interested, and was far too intrigued by James when she finally met him. She told everyone she hated him, but I knew that deep down she liked him despite what he did. I was disappointed, and, of course, I turned into an asshole around her…"

Sirius couldn't help but laugh at Severus's admission.

"I didn't know you were able to talk about yourself like that."

"There are many things you don't know about me…"

They both smile slightly, but then Severus continues, needing to get this out.

"I knew Lily was going to disapprove of the choices I made concerning the Dark Arts and I was ashamed of myself. So, ever since I broke up our friendship, calling her… well, you know, I convince myself it was her fault, even if that was just an excuse to immerse myself in Black Magic. Then Voldemort killed her and I couldn't do a thing to stop it. I blame myself every day for that. But at that time, all my … love for her came back. The only reason why Dumbledore decided to trust me is because I showed him my Patronus… It was Lily's doe and it will be forever…"

"Nobody knows but mine is James' stag. Isn't it fascinating how Patronus' change according to your life…"

"How true! First time I saw mine take shape, I was so shocked. At the time I had been trying to convince myself that Lily was like a sister, and that caught me suddenly."

"I felt the same. James was my best friend, my brother, and the ambiguous feelings I had towards him always tore me in two. I wondered if I was weird. I still do."

"Well, it may or may not reassure you to know that I'm like you and you're not alone…"

"How funny… We've always hated each other, yet here we are discovering all these similarities. I would never have believed I could feel this way…"

"All those similarities are probably why we hated each other in the first place. We didn't want to face them if we could avoid it."

Sirius suddenly seemed to realize who he was having this conversation with. "I forbid you to tell anyone about this, although it doesn't really bother me now…"

"Please, this conversation never happened," Severus brushed him off. "Actually, I have to go. If I miss even one more class, I could be fired!"

Sirius was smiling as Severus stood up and rushed to the fireplace with a handful of Floo powder.

"Thanks for the meal!" said Sirius quickly.

"Thanks for the evening," whispered Severus before he was whisked away.

Sirius couldn't help but smile because of the situation. Then he lied down for a while before finally grabbing a quill and parchment.

…

Harry was eating lunch when Sirius's owl flew into the Great Hall, and he nearly ripped the letter in his haste. It was rare for him to receive a message from his Godfather.

"_What a little liar you are,_

_A whole summer and you can't even find the time to tell me Dumbledore assigned you a task… I wasn't supposed to know, but, luckily, a certain someone decided to warn me. We're going to talk about that later. But Harry, honestly, you're the only person I know who can wind up in such a crap, be it intentionally or otherwise is up for debate… And what crap! You were surprised that I had warned you about your new friend, too. I was right, yet you told me you were getting along well. Be careful, Harry. I know I'm not the best example, but I'm begging you. I couldn't stand losing you and your parents to that lunatic._

_Anyway, if you can't find a job later, don't hesitate to try to be an actor. You really are a good liar._

_Don't get in too much trouble,_

_Padfoot._"

Harry couldn't help but grin at the letter. Now his godfather knew, and it felt like a weight had been removed from his shoulders. Don't get in too much trouble, he said! Already, the evening promised to be an emotional rollercoaster.

Harry glanced at the Slytherin table, looking for his friend, as usual. Tom smiled back at him. Since their afternoon at the Shrieking Shack, Harry had allowed a small glimmer of hope to grow in his heart… Tom needed him so much – and he needed Tom. Harry read Sirius's letter again. His Godfather was wrong - Tom wasn't the same anymore. Sure, he had a bit of a dark side; but it wasn't like others didn't have one, either. Anyway, Harry was ready to give him a chance to be enlightened to the Light side.

…

**To Be Continued with:**

**Chapter 12: The Day of All Fears**

…

Answer to Guest Review:

**Yume**: Thank you so much for your review. It's really nice to have such a support. Well, it's going to be a while before Harry and Tom tell each other their feelings, but I promise it will be great. Anyway, I really love drama, so don't be surprise by the next chapter. With my Beta, we update the sooner we can. Thank you for following! Bye.


	12. The Day of All Fears

**Disclaimer: As far as I know, Romy doesn't own the Harry Potter franchise, and it still belongs to J.K Rowling. If she does, though, she's definitely holding out on me!**

**Beta: MistyLuck**

**Enjoy!**

…

**Chapter 12: The Day of All Fears**

Just like every other morning since they were born, Fred and George Weasley woke up simultaneously. However this day, more so than usual at least, the twins were ready to have fun. The reason was quite simple: it was the 31st of October and Halloween was probably their favorite Holiday of the year (bar April 1st).

Ever since they began creating their own jokes, Fred and George started using celebrations to set up more elaborate pranks, so it had been pretty obvious to the two to publicize their brand this Halloween. They didn't have enough funds yet to open their joke shop, despite how much they had wanted it. Since the end of the year and the N.E.W.T.s were still a fair ways off yet, though, they were sure to find a solution… which showed up as a free delivery of their Halloween pack to the student body. Then, through commercialization, their potential buyers would be captivated. Fred and George didn't doubt their inevitable success any more than they doubted their talent or the demand of the market.

So on that morning they were pretty confident when they entered the 6th floor toilets, where they had set up their experimental lab and production workshop, and took advantage of the class-free morning to finalize their packages. At midday, they set up shop at the entrance of the Great Hall and began lavishly distributing different products to every student. Some were trying them on site and lots of laughter began echoing around the gigantic room.

Fred and George sported identical grins, pleased at how successful the stunt had been.

When Harry, Tom, Hermione and Ron appeared in front of them after Defence Against the Dark Arts, Fred and George apologized for the tricks and explained what they were doing. Ron was impressed, Hermione outraged by the "bad" way they used their intelligence, and Tom was vaguely amused though he still held a nonchalant air. Harry, on the other hand, was very interested. Ever since he met the twins, Harry had always thought that, behind their raffish attitude, the two were pretty damn good geniuses. Besides, the project they were talking about had been successfully completed, and was clever and promising.

"How are you going to find the money to start the company?" asked Harry.

Fred and George glanced at each other for one second. Harry was actually the first one who dared to ask the question. They had enough confidence in him to answer.

"For now-" started Fred.

"-we don't know yet, mind, but-" added George.

"-we'll figure it out eventually," finished Fred.

"How much do you need, exactly?" asked Harry, now the only one following the conversation.

"Not something impossible," answered George.

"We don't know exactly, but something like a few-" continued Fred.

"-hundred Galleons, probably!" completed George.

"Make a detailed count and come talk to me," Harry decided.

The twins frowned in unison, as if they shared one face.

"I may be interested in investing in the local entrepreneurs…" Harry murmured in answer to their silent question.

Fred and George were obviously surprised, but they didn't get any chance to recover because several students were crowded around them once more.

Harry and Tom walked away before finally splitting to join their respective tables.

…

After lunch, Harry and Tom passed in front of Hagrid's famously huge pumpkins on their way to Herbology. As usual, they didn't really follow the lecture. The thing was, fifth year classes were almost entirely revision, so the topics were quite easy and, therefore, hardly interesting!

"Why did you smile earlier?" asked Tom when they arrived at the back of the greenhouse. "Who sent you the letter?"

"My Godfather…"

"You seemed pretty happy."

"Yeah, I was… I can't wait to see him during holiday and introduce you. I'm dying to see his face…"

Tom frowned because he didn't get Harry's point, but the boy didn't explain himself. He couldn't actually. He had already confided enough information about Sirius to his friend. Luckily, he had managed to avoid the sensitive topics.

"So, you want to introduce me…?"

Harry looked at him, surprised.

"Of course… You're my friend."

Tom smiled.

"I'm just not used to that. The only children and teenagers I've ever met didn't want to be friends, so, obviously, they didn't introduce me to their family…"

"Well, now you get to understand how stressful it can be."

Tom smiled again.

"I thought that was only when you met with the parents of your husband or wife-to-be."

Harry blushed and muttered, "Well, it also worked with your friends' family."

"I can't wait! I'm not used to be stressed like this."

"Don't worry. You're going to be fine…"

Harry didn't know how true those words were!

After that, the boys continued to speak and work at the same time.

Finally, class ended. Harry had no time to lose because he was needed for the last Quidditch practice before the first big game scheduled for the next day. They only had one hour.

At the end of it, the Slytherin team was supposed to go on the pitch for their own training! Because of this, Draco passed just in front of Harry.

"Ready to bite the dust, Potter?" smirked Malfoy.

"If I remember correctly, Malfoy, I've never lost against you."

Draco leaned closer to Harry, his wand already out.

"If you're as good with your wand as your broomstick, that's not going to scare me!" Harry said.

Before Draco had the time to reply, Urquhart, his captain, called him over.

"What did Malfoy want?" asked Tom once Harry greeted him.

"Nothing… As usual, Draco's talking crap!"

"I hope you win tomorrow, just to shut him up if nothing else…"

"Why Tom, I didn't know you could be so harsh on someone!"

"He makes me sick, is all."

"Why?"

"… He thinks and acts like he's someone when he's really nothing!"

Tom was quite a good liar too.

Harry had just enough time to take a long shower and quickly do his homework before the Halloween party began.

When everybody arrived at the Great Hall, they were amazed. The place was wonderful, organized and decorated in the same way as the Yule ball the year before. Harry grinned: they were finally able to eat together because, instead of House tables, small round tables were scattered all over the room.

At 7:30 dinner was served. Harry and Tom were sitting together with Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and other Gryffindors. Harry was happy to see that Tom fit in pretty well with all of them, like a chameleon who was used to everything.

The two boys enjoyed everything that evening, and everybody seemed pretty happy. Some were dancing, singing, playing games, eating, or just talking. Time flew, as it always did in good company. Ron and Hermione seemed to like Tom now that they got to spend time with him, which was quite a relief to Harry.

During the evening, the ghosts made an appearance and Sir Nicholas talked to Harry, like usual. It was his deathday anniversary after all. Tom took advantage of that to laugh at his friend. He told Harry that because he was so nice towards everyone that it was really funny to see him in such a situation. Harry had rolled his eyes, even if he hadn't been able to stop laughing for the entire evening.

Finally, at 10:30, all the students below fifth year had to go to bed while the older students could stay until midnight. Despite that, Harry and Tom, who were, in fact, really tired, decided to follow the younger years and head for bed. Besides, Harry wanted to be as prepared as he could for the big game tomorrow.

Ron and Hermione decided to stay in the Great Hall together. Ron was delighted to be allowed to drink a bit of alcohol. It was their first legal year, after all. But, as he soon noticed, the amount was really low. Just as that moment, Fred and George found him and offered him a candy they had recently created and was still in the testing stages. The idea was a simple one: the sweet increased the potency of the alcohol (for a while), but without the hangover – it only amplified the good effects. Of course, Ron was ready to give it a try. At first it didn't seem to be taking effect, but, at last, Hermione noticed that he was becoming more comfortable and relaxed. Luckily, he wasn't pissed, just nicely buzzed with enough confidence to do things he wouldn't normally. Like inviting Hermione to dance.

Of course, the girl agreed. It was probably the only thing she really wanted. Fortunately, the song was slow.

Ron wrapped Hermione in his strong arms. They had never this close before, and Hermione's heart skipped a beat – she even forgot to breathe. The warmth of Ron's body against her own was everything she wanted; needed. It felt incredible, especially Ron's hands on her hips, ready to venture lower. Hermione felt warmer and warmer. She blushed, but Ron didn't seem to notice, or, at least, he didn't show it. At the end of the dance, he leaned towards Hermione and proposed going on a walk in the Entrance Courtyard, just in front of the viaduct. Her favorite spot. Hermione agreed, too happy to spend some time alone with her friend. Of course, she didn't want things moved too fast, but she didn't want to be entirely unreasonable.

As they were walking, Ron naturally took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together with huge smiles on both their faces. They were truly happy. Ron wasn't a talkative person, but at that moment they didn't have to speak to understand each other. They just needed to follow the flow of the night… which led them to the railing of the bridge. They paused for a moment, lost in the scape that stretched before them, lost in their thoughts. Then Ron turned to Hermione, taking her hand again, and cupped her face with his free hand as he lowered his head. Their hearts beat as one when their lips finally met. It wasn't a soft kiss; instead immediately turning passionate because they had both wanted it for so long. Tongues found their way easily, as if they belonged to the other's body and were always together. It was a relief for both of them to see that their bodies were meant to be together. Unfortunately, far too soon it seemed, they broke the kiss. Hermione had never felt like such a girl before, full of thoughts and questions about what she felt, what he felt, if it was right, and so on and so on… And, because she was a girl, she obviously didn't say her true feelings out loud, but instead chose a byroad to express her doubts and concerns… which was the last path anyone should take with Ron, especially on this night since he had drunk too much.

"Do you think it's a good idea to do that now?" asked Hermione, the first thing she thought to object. "I mean, with OWLs at the end of the year, I don't know if it's a good idea to be preoccupied like this…"

Her eyes were full of hope that he would assuage her doubts, but, of course, Ron didn't see that. He only heard hurtful, doubtful words, and, as he had no filter between his mind and mouth, he lashed out:

"For once, Hermione, can't you put me first?"

Then he stormed away, leaving a stunned Hermione in his wake. She couldn't grasp what that was supposed to mean, too afraid of her own feelings to understand Ron's.

At 11:45, when she finally returned to the Common Room, there was nobody there. The party wasn't finished yet, so it was logical, but Ron seemed to be asleep already. She had thought that maybe he had waited for her… Hermione wasn't very tired, so she decided to sit in front of the fire and bury herself in her thoughts and, eventually, her tears.

…

The face belonged to a baby… who seemed oddly familiar. He was so beautiful with his dark brown hair and green eyes. And his smile… Oh, his smile. He was about one year old and was standing in his crib. He didn't seem frightened, his hands opened wide and welcoming in front of him. Despite that, there was something wrong. The baby finally began to cry - he had seen something frightening. Someone else was in the room. Someone he didn't know. The cries became screams. Then a voice, deep and strong, and a whisper: "Avada Kedavra". A green light sped toward the baby, and then… nothing. Just emptiness. The darkness!

Harry woke up with a yell. His hands were shaking. He didn't hesitate to take out his notebook because he exactly knew what had happened. He scribbled a few words. The answer arrived immediately. Harry jumped up, yanked on his shirt and left the dormitory.

When he arrived in the Common Room, he saw Hermione, still sitting by the hearth.

"Hi Harry," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't have time to talk, Hermione. I need to go."

"But… have you seen the hour? It's 12:05, the party is going to be over anytime now, and you can't leave!"

"Hermione, stop it, please. Can you let me decide for myself?"

"Where are you going?" she demanded when he made for the portrait hole.

"I have to see Tom, that's all."

"You can't go to the Slytherin dungeon! You've already lost points because of your detention. You can't do that again."

"I don't care, Hermione."

Then, before anything else happened, the Common Room suddenly filled with people returning from the party, and Harry took advantage of the chaos to leave. He knew he had been a jerk to Hermione. He had seen her red eyes and knew she'd been crying, but he really didn't have time to handle it. Besides, she had been so aggressive with him. Sometimes Harry didn't understand girls at all…

That was so true. If only he had known what Hermione really needed and why she was on the defensive. That she had done the same thing with Ron by saying something completely different from her real thoughts. The only thing she wanted was for Harry to comfort her, hug her, talk to her, make her forget her troubles. But that didn't happen and now Hermione felt even worse. Wiping her eyes, she ran to her dormitory.

At the same time, Harry was walking through the halls, his thoughts drifting far away from his little quarrel with Hermione. He had so much more to think at the time. He reached the dungeon pretty quickly. He was used to walking that path already. Since he knew the password, he walked through the entrance as if it were his own house.

The Common Room was full of people. Most Slytherins preferred to spend Halloween in their room because they generally found ways to smuggle in lots of booze. Because of how dark the room was, and how everyone seemed to be preoccupied by something or another, nobody said anything to Harry. It helped that Tom was already there, waiting for his friend. He smiled shyly at the Gryffindor when he spotted him. Noticing that, despite being fully dressed, Harry still seemed sleepy, Tom led him to his dorm as soon as they reached one another. They were obviously alone, and Tom turned to Harry once he closed the door.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare."

"Funny, I did too."

'Yes, I know, Tom, because we just had the exact same dream,' thought Harry 'I was in your head and it was scary watching Voldemort trying to kill me as a baby through your eyes…'

"Anyway" said Harry out loud "I can't sleep alone tonight. I hope you don't mind…"

"Not at all. Actually, I'm glad you're here."

They both sat on the bed and Harry took off his shirt. It was obvious he was going to sleep there and he didn't want to crease his shirt for the next day. Besides, it was already too warm. He would be much more comfortable in just a T-shirt.

The two boys finally lied down under the sheet. They just needed a friend at that time so the tension wasn't there… Yet!

For a long while they talked about everything except the nightmare. After a time, without even noticing it, Harry found himself into Tom's arms. They were used to holding each other, but this time Harry's back was pressed against Tom's chest and, of course, the position was pretty exciting. At least, it was for Harry, who couldn't help but feel every inch of his skin tingle where Tom's body touched his own. It felt so good that Harry closed his eyes. All of a sudden a realization struck and he noticed that his friend was clearly not aroused. He would have felt it against him. Harry tried to control himself, but it was impossible, not least because Tom's hand was now resting over his heart. Then Tom began to move his hand slowly. He just wanted to take off some of the blanket, but, inadvertently, he passed his hand over Harry's crotch. It was just a light, gentle touch, but Tom felt Harry's arousal very clearly. Immediately, he felt himself become overwhelmed by the sensation of Harry pressed against him and quickly removed his hand to turn on his back.

Of course, Harry was mortified because now he knew his friend was totally aware of his attraction for him. After a while, Tom turned to look at Harry, and the latter felt all the famed Gryffindor courage flee as he wished he could sink through the floor and get away from the whole embarrassing situation.

"Come here," said Tom, opening his arms and momentarily shocking Harry. "It's okay."

Suddenly, with Tom's acceptance, Harry didn't want to think about what had happened. He just wanted to feel Tom's warmth, Tom's body against him, and if he had to be aroused then so be it. So he rested his head on Tom's chest, his friend's arm holding him tight.

Despite the obvious tension, the boys finally found a way to fall asleep. They really did need a friend right then!

…

When Tom woke up on the next morning, he couldn't help but feel contented. He had spent a full night with Harry and, even if they hadn't done anything more than sleep, it was a step in the right direction. Besides, there was something particularly perfect about this morning: Harry's hand was on Tom's stomach. The boy was definitely going to wake soon, because his body had begun to move, particularly his hand. Little by little, inch by inch, it was slipping down and into Tom's pants, his boxers. The Slytherin closed his eyes and held his breath. It was getting harder and harder to focus on his spell – the one that kept him from being aroused – especially because he just wanted to let go. And in his thoughts, that's exactly what he did. 'Don't wake up, now, Harry. Please! It feels so good. Just a bit lower. Please, do it… Then we would have such a nice talk afterwards. You would have to admit there is something between us!' Tom urged, trying to will Harry back to sleep.

Unfortunately, just before Harry's hand could reach his cock, the boy woke. He blinked several times, trying to remember where he was. When, finally, his gaze followed his arm down to his hand, his eyes widened in shock. He pulled it back to himself quickly, panting slightly. He had to fix these sleeping troubles… Soon!

After a quick glance at Tom's crotch, which showed him that his friend wasn't aroused at all (don't count on it, Harry), the Gryffindor sat up straight, heart beating wildly. He didn't know what to say.

As he had done earlier that morning, Tom found himself saying the same words, though with a different conversation in mind.

"It's okay, Harry-"

But before he had the time to say anything more, Harry cut across him, apparently upset.

"You know what, Tom? You continue to tell me that it's okay. But, in all honesty, it's not. Absolutely not. We have to stop sleeping together…"

Tom frowned. He didn't like the direction this conversation was taking. Not at all. Perhaps he should have let himself go, after all…

"Someday someone is going to find us sleeping here. And what if they see us like that? They're going to misunderstand the whole situation…"

Tom was completely stunned.

'But what if it is exactly what it seems to be?' he thought, except the words stuck in his throat.

"I wasn't going to overthink what happened…" said Tom out loud.

"Nothing had really happened," Harry countered. "Well, except my fucking body always manages to get into the worst possible situations."

'Well, that was clear…' thought Tom, stung, and he wished that he had been clearer.

"Don't worry, Harry. You're just an ordinary boy!" he tried, attempting to placate his friend.

This was supposed to be nice, in Tom's mind it was in any case, but the words came out wrong. It was rather like a slap in Harry's face, and the boy stood up, pulled his shirt on, threw open the curtains, and shot a parting remark at Tom.

"I need to get ready for the game."

No more explanation, Harry was gone.

Tom's eyes grew wider. 'How had such a nice morning gone wrong so quickly? And after such a wonderful night, too…' Harry had always been, and always would be, a puzzle to Tom.

…

**To Be Continued with**

**Chapter 13: The Big Game**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
